A Chave das Dimensões
by Calyeh Darhan
Summary: O Santuário de Athena recebe uma inusitada visitante! O que pode acontecer quando uma guerreira de Ares decide mudar de lado?
1. Traição

_Firt things firt.. olá pessoal!! __FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!!_

_Essa é uma das minhas resoluções de ano novo.. escrever mais por aqui!!! _

_Essa é a primeira fic de capítulos que vou ousar escrever sozinha... espero que não seja a última!_

_Espero que gostem!!!_

_Cá_

**A CHAVE DAS DIMENSÕES**

**Capitulo 1 – Traição **

**Castelo de Ares**

O santuário do deus da Guerra estava em um silêncio sepulcral. Tarde da noite, somente as sombras passeavam pelas muralhas de pedras. Os portões de madeira, ricamente talhados com cenas de batalhas louvavam os atributos de Ares.

O deus de negros cabelos revoltos estava sentado em seu trono, no salão principal. Vestido apenas com uma calça de couro e coturnos de cano baixo, ele estava recostado displicentemente nos braços da cadeira. Ele esboçava um sorriso irônico e tinha o olhar perdido no estrelado céu.

– Já é hora de você partir! – Ele se dirigia ao vulto que acabara de adentrar a sala. Com um manto negro sobre o corpo, os olhos azuis faíscam atravessando a sombra que cobria seu rosto.

- Está tudo acertado! Ela não desconfiara de nada, meu senhor! – A voz feminina expressava certeza e respeito.

Ares se levantara do trono e estava ao lado da mulher. Escorregando os dedos pelo rosto dela ele puxa o capuz para trás revelando seu rosto somente para si. Ele a fita com desejo. – Sabe o quanto isso é importante! Ninguém devera saber! Se os outros deuses souberem tudo estará perdido! – Ele a enlaça pela cintura mexendo de leve no cós de sua calça e aproxima os lábios do ouvido dela. – Não se esqueça do combinado. – O deus deposita um beijo nos lábios da mulher, que lhe retribui envolvendo os braços no pescoço dele.

– Não se preocupe deus da Guerra! Você me treinou muito bem! – Ela se desvencilha do abraço e se vira em direção a saída. Ares, parado no meio do salão, observa o caminhar felino da mulher.

**Norte da Turquia – Deserto de Ankata**

O vilarejo queimava. Homens e mulheres corriam em desespero. Os soldados atacavam sem piedade qualquer um ousasse uma insurreição. A mulher de cabelos azuis estava parada no centro do que alguns minutos atrás tinha sido uma estrada. Sua armadura em tons de dourado com entalhes em prata estava parcialmente coberta por um manto negro.Os olhos dourados brilhavam com crueldade e o sorriso cínico não saia de seus lábios. Ela anda calmamente ate um senhor que estava tentando se levantar e agarrando-o pelo pescoço ela o levanta do chao. – Será que vai precisar ver mais da sua gente morrer? Fale onde está o pergaminho que eu pararei o ataque.

O homem mal conseguia respirar, mas sabia de sua missão e não iria desistir de mante-la. – Se suas mãos sujas encostarem naquele selo sagrado, muitos mais morrerão... não vou lhe falar nada!!! Os guerreiros daqui nunca lhe entregarão nada!! Pode dizer para o deus da Guerra que ele falhou de novo... – Nisso as mãos da general de Ares já estrangulavam com toda sua força a garganta do ancião!! Seu rosto estava contorcido numa careta de ódio.

– Revirem esse lugar!! Matem todos!!!

- ESPERE!!! O que pensa que esta fazendo Megara? – Uma moça de cabelos cinzas acabara de chegar. Ela trajava uma armadura púrpura com detalhes em prata. - Você sabe que esse vilarejo é fora dos limites do nosso senhor Ares!

Megara revirava os olhos. – Pois foi Ares mesmo que me mandou aqui querida Layla. Ele cansou de esperar por você!!! Eu vim pegar o Selo e vou encontra-lo nem que tenha que matar todos aqui.

Nesse instante Layla vê o corpo do ancião ao lado de Megara. Sua mente desliza para o passado.

_- - Flash Back - -_

Mako era o líder daquela aldeia e acolheu Lay quando ela chegou. Ele a achou vagando pelas secas planices quando ainda era muito pequena. Mako não entendia como uma criança tão pequena tinha sobrevivido naquele deserto, mas pode sentir que ela era especial.

Com o passar dos anos Mako criou Layla como sua própria filha, mesmo sem poder entender de onde ela tinha vindo e como havia ido para aquele vilarejo. Ela foi treinada nas artes de batalha, caça e nos costumes daquele povo como uma de suas próprias crianças. Ela e Shuji, o filho mais velho de Mako, eram muito amigos. Logo que ela chegou no vilarejo eles já se entenderam. Brincavam sempre juntos e ele a ensinou muitas coisas.

Um dia, quando Lay tina 9 anos, um bando atacou o seu vilarejo. Pegos de surpresa pela investida eles não tiveram como resistir. Muitos morreram inclusive o menino Shuji, que foi assassinado em frente aos olhos de Lay por tentar protegê-la de um ataque.

Naquele momento o coração de Lay se encheu de ódio e rancor. Uma grande energia explodiu dela e todos os inimigos foram mortos de uma so vez. Os outros desmaiaram com o impacto causado pela energia emanada.

Não demorou muito para o deus da Guerra sentir o acontecido, uma vez que a horda que atacara o vilarejo era um de seus bandos. O deus surgiu no meio do campo e propôs a ela que a aldeia seria dali em diante protegida por ele próprio se ela aceitasse ser treinada por ele e suas forças.

O coração de Lay que pesava de ódio aceitou as promessas do deus, contanto que aquele vilarejo pudesse ser sempre protegido por ela. Lay então parte com Ares.

_- - Fim do Flash Back - - _

Os olhos de Lay se enchem de lágrimas. – Maldita! – Ela avança contra Megara sem pensar duas vezes. Mas a feiticeira percebe o desequilíbrio no cosmo da moça.

- ILUSÃO DOS CEUS!

Layla segura o braço da feiticeira antes de ela poder liberar o golpe. Ela cerra os punhos e concentra seu cosmo em suas mãos acertando em cheio o rosto de Megara. A mulher é lançada alguns metros, mas cai graciosamente em pé e logo se vira novamente para Layla.

- ASAS MALDITAS!

O golpe atinge Layla em cheio e ela é lançada contra as ruínas sagradas da aldeia. A Avatar atinge o chão com força e varias rachaduras cortam a terra. Num instante o chãosob Layla começa a tremer e tudo rui sob seus pés. Ela cai em uma gruta.

- O que? – Megara acabara de entender. Era aquele o lugar que ela estava procurando.

Layla se levanta com dificuldade. A escuridão da caverna é apenas quebrada por uma fraca luz a sua frente. – Estava aqui o tempo todo!! – Ela caminha lentamente ate lá.

Um pequeno altar talhado na rocha tinha em seu centro uma esfera negra que emanava uma energia fosca.

- O Selo Eterno! O que Ares estava procurando... esse tempo todo estava aqui!? – Ela estica a mão para tocar o objeto.

- ASAS MALDITAS!

O golpe de Megara passou a milímetros de seu corpo. Dessa vez Layla se desviou, mas não antes de pegar a esfera. O poder do artefato parecia eletrificar seu cosmo. Ares havia contado as lendas do Selo, mas agora ela sentia o poder dele em suas mãos. Aquela pequena esfera poderia acabar com o mundo como conhecemos.

- Me de isso Layla!

- Você e nem Ares vão tocar nisso!!! Essa sede de poder acaba agora! FENDA DO TEMPO!!!!

A esfera brilha e o cosmo do Selo percorre o corpo de Layla. Os cosmos se unem e disparam um golpe esmagador sobre Megara que é lançada para fora da gruta. Todo o chão treme e a caverna começa a desmoronar.

O punho de Layla esta sangrando tamanha a energia disparada. Ela sente a cabeça zonza e cai de joelhos. – O poder disso é incrível! Se Ares pega-lo... não! Não vou permitir isso! – Se recompondo Layla sai da caverna.

Sob alguns escombros Megara estava inconsciente e muito ferida. Os outros soldados a fitavam de longe. Eles já tinham medo dela antes, depois de ver o último golpe contra Megara, eles definitivamente não iriam atacá-la.

- So há um lugar onde isso estará seguro! – As lagrimas voltam aos seus olhos. – Mako... pai me perdoe por tudo!! Farei o certo agora! – Layla corre para o norte, em direção ao santuário de Athena.

--//--

_Isso ai! Esse é o começo. Espero que as coisas não estejam muito confusas.. mas vou tentar explicar melhor nos próximos capítulos!! (incrivel como a ordem dos eventos dentro da minha cabeça faz muito mais sentido do que quando colocada no papel...)_

_Duvidas ou sugestões.. sou toda ouvidos!!_

_Beijos_


	2. Avatar da Guerra

**Capitulo 2 – Avatar da Guerra**

**Santuário de Athena**

A lua alta no céu esbanjava as luzes de Arthemis. O céu límpido brilhava estrelado numa bela noite de verão. A brisa fresca espalhava os pequenos pedaços de madeira e ferro dos portões do santuário, que estavam agora, em frangalhos.

Os guardas imobilizados no chão, desmaiados, mas não mortos. O vulto estava parado no centro dos soldados derrotados. Seu cosmo emanando levemente se comunicava com alguém. Alguns segundos depois o invasor se encaminha para as doze casas.

**Casa de Áries**

Sobre-saltado, Mu acorda. – Essa presença poderosa... e dentro do santuário!! – Por cosmo ele se comunica com os outros cavaleiros. Estão todos preparados para uma batalha. Com sua armadura ele se prontifica na frente do templo de Áries.

**Salão do Grande Mestre **

Shion já ciente da presença que se aproxima, estranha que Athena não se levantou ainda. Era tarde da noite, mas ela deveria ter se juntado a ele. Andando devagar ele se dirige ao quarto da deusa. Batendo de leve na porta ele adentra o quarto.

– Athena! – Ele chama, mas não escuta resposta. Acendendo as luzes ele vê a deusa ainda deitada imersa em um sono conturbado. Seus olhos se mexem rápido e a expressão em seu rosto é de preocupação. Seu cosmo está um pouco desequilibrado e Shion se preocupa. Indo até ela o grande mestre encosta no braço de Saori. – Athena?

A deusa acorda assustada e demora alguns momentos para se recompor. – Shion... essa presença... – Ela parece confusa, mas respira fundo algumas vezes e sorri ao perceber a preocupação do cavaleiro.

– Athena, desculpe acordá-la, mas alguém invad...

– Shion, não se preocupe! Me dê licença um minuto. Vou me trocar e já lhe encontro nas escadarias.

- Sim! – Ele se levanta e caminha em direção ao salão.

**Casa de Áries**

- Você pode ter chegado até aqui estranho! Mas não passara pelas doze casas. Mostre seu rosto!! – O cavaleiro mantinha um tom altivo.

- Mu de Áries... seu nome o precede! – A voz feminina por traz do manto negro é calma. Ela faz uma discreta reverencia. – Fico muito honrada em conhecê-lo!

- Parece que estou em desvantagem aqui! Você sabe meu nome e eu nem vi seu rosto ainda! – Mu disfarçando a confusão provocada pelo reconhecimento da adversária se coloca mais a frente, no topo das escadarias.

**Casa de Aquário**

- O que? Você não pode ir lá!! – Camus estava incrédulo. A sua frente Athena estava parada entre Shion e Afrodite. O cavaleiro de Peixes com os braços cruzados sobre o peito,dava de ombros. – Eu disse a mesma coisa! Ela não quer ouvir.

- Não se preocupem! Eu sei o que estou fazendo!! – Ela sorri com confiança. – Ou estão duvidando de mim? – Ela graceja divertida tentando acalmar os ânimos e caminha para fora da casa de Aquário.

- Shion, você vai deixar!? – Camus tentava intervir de qualquer jeito.

- Quer saber... se ela vai descer temos que ir com ela!! – Afrodite seguia Athena.

- Mas ela não tem que descer!!! – Camus relutante seguia os outros dois.

**Casa de Áries**

A invasora estava estática, assim como o seu cosmo. Mu não conseguia senti-lo, era como se ela não possuísse poder algum. O que era mais estranho é que sua presença era forte.

- Está bem cavaleiro. – A moça puxa o manto revelando uma armadura púrpura, quase translúcida com entalhes negros. Seus cabelos na altura dos ombros repicados dançavam ao mais leve toque do vento. Os olhos azuis fitavam com paciência o cavaleiro de ouro.

"_Mas como??? Esse olhar... É como se ela estivesse sendo paciente com uma criança!!!"_

- Ora, não me menospreze tanto assim.. apenas estou sendo respeitosa!! – Ela parecia divertida com a expressão do cavaleiro.

- Você pode ..

- ... ler a sua mente? Sim posso!! Agora se não se importa, será que pode chamar Athena para mim? Gostaria muito de vê-la!!

Ela não parecia hostil, mas os instintos de Mu estavam em alerta. Ele não iria deixá-la passar! – Quem é você? – Ele pergunta lacônico.

- Sou Layla, Avatar de Ares, da estrela da Guerra!!!

- O que? – Mu toma posição de combate. – Uma guerreira de Ares? E ainda espera adentrar esse santuário? Não vou permitir isso!!!

- Cavaleiro de Áries, não fui nada além de respeitosa com você! Mas estou perdendo a paciência. Preciso ver Athena o mais rápido possível!! Não lhe desejo nenhum mal, apenas preciso vê-la. – Sua voz agora era determinada e nada agradável. - Se você não me der passagem, vou abri-la a força!! Acredite, você não poderá me deter!!!

- Daqui você não ira passar!

- Pois bem... veremos!! – Layla se movimenta em direção a Mu. Ela corria velozmente subindo as escadas. No meio do caminho porêm Mu a perde de vista.

– O que? É como se ela estivesse desaparecido... – Nesse instante a moça surge atrás do cavaleiro. Mu se vira habilmente. – CRISTAL WALL!!!!!

A moça nem se esquiva. Ela estica a mão, que atravessa a muralha protetora como se nada houvesse ali e empurra Mu escadaria abaixo. **(n/a: ai q dor no coração de fazer ele cair... mas...)**

Apenas com o ego ferido pelo ataque simples que o derrubou, Mu ainda caído se vira e a vê descendo as escadas calmamente.

– Co... como fez isso? Você não utilizou cosmo!!!

- Já disse que não lhes desejo nenhum mal!!! – Ela oferece a mão ao cavaleiro.

Shaka acabara de chegar à frente da casa de Áries. – Afaste-se amazona!!! – O cosmo ofensivo e a voz autoritária não deixavam duvidas de que se ela encostasse um dedo em Mu ele a atacaria.

Layla recua um passo. – Achei que cada guardião deveria esperar o adversário em sua respectiva casa!! – Ela parecia intrigada. – Mas vejo que esse joguinho logo vai acabar.

Os outros 10 cavaleiros de ouro se juntavam ao lado de Shaka, entre eles o mestre do santuário. Mu, já em pé, se dirigia aos colegas e estava tão intrigado quanto a moça. – O que vocês fazem aqui? Eu...

- Mu, eles apenas vieram me acompanhar! – A voz de Athena era suave.

- Athena... porque você desceu!!?? – Mu apenas repetia a pergunta que ecoava na mente de todos eles.

- Você me chamou, não foi? – Athena se dirigia a moça de cabelos cinzas. Ela descia as escadas ao encontro da moça fazendo sinal com a mão para os cavaleiros pararem de segui-la.

A cena era deslumbrante. Na frente de Áries a elite dourada da deusa da Justiça toda reunida. No centro Shion parecia balancear sabedoria e poder com os cavaleiros.

- Athena, sou Layla de Guerra, Avatar de Ares. – Ela meneia a cabeça respeitosamente para a deusa. - Sinto muito ter chegado tão repentinamente. Não podia esperar mais. Ares está... – Layla dá um passo em direção a deusa e instantaneamente é atingida por uma rajada de cosmo. O corpo da amazona desliza alguns centímetros para trás.

- Fique longe dela!! – Saga de Gêmeos se colocava ao lado de Saori. – Se tem algo a falar, fale daí mesmo!!

Os olhos azuis dele faiscavam de raiva. Ela sentia o coração dele pesar sob a menção do nome do deus. - Está bem! Athena, Ares está louco!

- Novidade! – Milo de Escorpião balbuciava para o cavaleiro de Capricórnio, que estava ao seu lado.

- Não, vocês não estão entendendo...

- Entendendo o que garota? – Mascara já estava sem paciência. – Deveríamos matá-la por invadir o santuário!! Ares sempre foi maluco, se ele quiser vir atrás de Athena, nos lutaremos.

- Já chega! – Dohko saia de sua calma famosa e se punha a frente do grupo. Shion o seguia. – Ele quer o Selo, não é!?

- Sim, Ares está determinado a encontrar o Selo Eterno! – Layla percebe o olhar preocupado entre Dohko, Shion e Athena.

- Perai... que diabos de Selo é esse? Do que vocês estão falando? – Aiolia, como alguns outros não estava entendo nada.

Saga sabia daquela história, mas até aquele momento nunca pensou ser mais que uma lenda. – Quando Cronos ainda reinava, ele soube que seria morto e destronado por seu filho. Pelos confins das dimensões mais obscuras ele procurou o poder oculto das Tenillas.

- As Senhoras das Sombras, feiticeiras poderosas que rondavam as dimensões desde muito antes da criação desse universo. – Shion completava. – Achei que eram lendas!! Histórias contadas pelos deuses para seus filhos para assustá-los.

- Eu ouvi de meu pai essa história. – Athena estava apreensiva. – Ele me afirmou sua veracidade. Mas também disse que o Selo estava perdido para sempre. Zeus baniu seu poder!

- Assim os deuses acreditavam. Mas Ares encasquetou que podia encontrá-lo. Ele perseguiu durante anos as magias esquecidas por esse mundo. Até que conseguiu invocar uma das Tenillas.

- Mas se elas são tão poderosas como ele conseguiu invocá-las? – Afrodite acompanhava atento.

Layla tinha os olhos baixos. – Foi minha culpa! Meu cosmo... meu poder pode dobrar as dimensões.

- Depois que Zeus tomou o trono de Cronos, ele usou todo o seu poder para banir com as Tenillas. Desde então elas estão vagando pelas dimensões, mantendo suas forças apenas para não desapareceram. – Dohko falava com seriedade.

- Ele prendeu uma delas. Ela estava muito fraca e Ares usou tudo o que tinha para torturá-la.

- Quer dizer você? – Shura levantava a voz.

- Sim, ele ordenou que eu a prendesse nessa dimensão. Eu era cega, faria qualquer coisa por ele.

- E não faz mais? – Era a vez de Saga perguntar.

- Não! – Layla respondeu com raiva.

- Ainda não to entendendo... o que diabos esse Selo faz pra essa daí trair o Ares e vir contar tudo pra você Athena!!!!???

- Milo, o Selo Eterno dá ao seu portador o poder de aprisionar qualquer deus sem a intervenção de Zeus. – Dohko explicava com paciência. – O Selo que Athena usou nas Guerras Sagradas contra Hades, por exemplo, foi concedido a ela por Zeus ao final das batalhas. O vencedor de uma guerra como aquela tem o indulto de Zeus para prender o outro por um determinado tempo.

- O Selo Eterno ainda tem o poder de aprisionar mais de um deus ao mesmo tempo!! Com um poder desses Ares se voltara..

- ...contra todo o Olimpo! – Layla complementava a frase da deusa. – Athena, é essa a intenção dele. Ares pretende encarcerar todo o Olimpo e se tornar o único regente.

- E porque você esta nos contando isso? – Saga tinha desprezo na voz.

- Ele me usou por muito tempo. Há alguns dias ele eliminou o vilarejo em que cresci. Ares me encheu de promessas falsas de amor e lealdade. Fiz suas vontades... cega por suas palavras mentirosas. Por isso me envergonho.

- Porque ele destruiu o seu lar? – Athena estava começando a entender.

- A Tenilla deu a ele a localização de onde o Selo estava. Onde eu cresci Athena. Ele matou aquelas pessoas atrás disso. – Layla estende a mão mostrando uma pequena esfera negra.

- O Selo!! – Athena estava perplexa.

Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam estáticos, mas seus pensamentos foram os mesmo. Se aquele era mesmo o Selo, ele poderia aprisionar a alma de Athena bem ali, diante de seus olhos.

Os cosmos se elevaram e os instintos de todos se prepararam para eliminar aquela amazona... mas a esfera já brilhava frente aos olhos de Athena.


	3. Voto de Confiança

_Olá! Nao me aguentei, mesmo em pouco tempo tive que postar outro!!_

_Simon: que bom que ficou ansiosa! espero que a historia continue a intrigar - é essa a ideia afinal, hehehehe... quanto a se apaixonar... ai ai, quem sabe!!_

_Haruno: hehehehe, eu tambem nao confiaria muito nela!!! mas misterios é o que nao faltará!!_

_Alice: Muzin caiu! dó de escrever essa cena, mas tinha que acontecer!! mas ainda bem que ela nao atacou!!!_

_Agora, o capitulo..._

**A CHAVE DAS DIMENSÕES**

**Capitulo 3 – Confiança **

Faltou um segundo para Saga e os outros cavaleiros avançarem contra a amazona. Todos acharam que ela iria aprisionar a alma de Athena bem ali na frente deles.

A armadura de Layla brilhou por entre suas frestas, se desmontando ao lado da moça. Layla se ajoelhou em frente à deusa com a mão ainda estendida.

- Ele não esta completo!! – Athena respirou aliviada, tomando a esfera em seus cuidados.

- Não! Quando foi escondido pelas Tenillas depois da morte de Cronos ele foi dividido. Mas a feiticeira não sabia da localização da outra metade. Isso estava escondido debaixo das ruínas sagradas de meu povo. Ele e os outros destruíram tudo e todos para conseguir achá-lo

- Como você conseguiu pega-lo? – Shion observava a esfera nas mãos de Athena.

- Eu os ataquei com tudo o que tinha. – Ela olha para o punho ferido e se lembra da energia do Selo percorrendo seu corpo.

Agora sem a armadura Saga reparava nos ferimentos pelo corpo da moça. Suas roupas retalhadas e vários hematomas e cortes por seu corpo.

– Como disse, posso controlar as dimensões. Peguei isso e sai de lá o mais rápido possível. Logo depois tentei avisá-la por cosmo e vim pra cá.

- Ele vira atrás do Selo e de você!

- Sim cavaleiro de Libra, eu sei!! Hoje entendo que minhas ações estavam equivocadas.– Layla ainda ajoelhada aos pés de Athena mantinha os olhos no chão. –Athena rogo pelo seu perdão pelos crimes que cometi em nome do deus da Guerra!! Peço seu asilo!!

Ao som dessas palavras, nem mesmo Aiolos conseguiu segurar o arquear de sobrancelhas.

- Athena! Isso é um despautério! – Shion falava por todos ali. – Ela não pode ficar aqui!

- Shion, acalme-se. – A deusa da Justiça sentia verdade nas palavras da amazona e arrependimento em seu coração.

Ela ponderava se deveria acolher a moça. Sabia que a atitude dela de tirar o Selo de Ares tinha sido corajosa, mas também sabia que havia muito mais a se pensar sobre as ações dela.

- Layla, não posso virar minhas costas para você depois de tão abnegado ato. Sei que deve ter deixado muita coisa para trás para me entregar isso. Admiro sua atitude. Entretanto, pouco sei de você.

A pausa que Athena deu pareceu gelar o coração de Layla.

– Não irei abandoná-la, mas não posso ignorar que até pouco tempo você era o braço direito de Ares.

- Eu entendo...

- Layla, você poderá permanecer nesse Santuário sob minha proteção...

- O que? Athena ela...

Athena interrompe o cavaleiro de Virgem - Shaka deixe-me terminar! Layla, você ficara aqui, mas sem sua armadura. Eu a guardarei em um lugar seguro.

A amazona lança um olhar de agradecimento à deusa. – Obrigada!

- Você não devera sair dos limites do santuário e até segunda ordem não devera caminhar por aqui sem um acompanhante. – Ela olha para os guardiões dourados.

"_Sobrou pra gente!!"_ – Milo revira os olhos.

- Não ficará presa! Providenciarei que fique alojada nas doze casas. E em nenhuma circunstância devera utilizar seu cosmo ou desafiar um guerreiro meu!! Está entendido?

- Sim!

- Considere isso um período de provação!! Se aceitar minhas condições poderá ficar aqui!

- Era só o que faltava!!! – Mascara murmura.

- Eu aceito! Sou grata pelo seu voto de confiança Athena! Farei o que for possível para me redimir a seus olhos e provar que estou a seu lado!

- Bom! Agora você deve cuidar desses ferimentos. – Virando-se para o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Athena acena para Layla se levantar. – Saga, ela ficara com você por enquanto. Leve-a para a casa de Gêmeos e providencie que seus ferimentos sejam cuidados. Amanha conversaremos mais.

Saga não sabia muito bem o que pensar. Não confiava naquela mulher, mas não desobedeceria Athena. – Está bem. – Ele a escora pelo braço e se encaminha para as doze casas.

- Cavaleiros de ouro, podem voltar a seus templos. – Athena se dirige as escadas, seguida por Shion. – Mu, pode, por favor, guardar a armadura dela!?

- Claro! Farei isso agora!!

Os cavaleiros de ouro se entreolham, mas nada dizem. Aquele não era o momento. Um por um eles vão para suas casas.

Parado em frente à casa de Áries, Mu repassa em sua mente o que acabara de acontecer. Os poderes e a presença daquela moça, entretanto ele em nenhum momento tinha sentido o cosmo dela. Ele observa a armadura púrpura a sua frente. O trabalho era fantástico. Deveria ser tão ou mais resistente que as armaduras de ouro. Com certeza era uma das forjas mais primorosas do próprio deus Hefesto.

- Mu! – A voz doce do cavaleiro de Touro desperta Áries de seus devaneios. – O que acabou de acontecer aqui?

O grande homem tinha uma expressão entre divertida e confusa. Mu lhe sorri. – Não sei ao certo Deba. Mas acho que isso é bem maior do que esta se mostrando!

- Como assim!? – Touro percebe o olhar atento do amigo sobre a armadura da amazona. – Acha que ela esta mentindo!?

- Não, acho que não! O coração dela tem arrependimento sincero! Mas acho que há mais coisas por trás de sua história! – Mu se cala.

- Eu vi um pedaço da luta! Ela te derrubou através da Muralha de Cristal sem ao menos emanar cosmo! Como isso é possível!?

- Não sei bem... mas ela me empurrou como se a Muralha não estivesse ali. Como se não houvesse nada entre nós.

- Se ela tivesse te atacado naquele momento..

- Eu não estaria aqui! Por isso acho que ela não esta mentindo! Mas não consigo desligar da sensação de que ela esconde algo muito importante!!

Shina e Marin chegam apressadas. – Mu, Saga nos...

- Eu sei! Podem passar!

As amazonas de prata seguem prontamente em direção a casa de Gêmeos.

O cavaleiro de Touro dá passagem as amazonas e se vira para observar o amigo. Ele dá um passo em direção a armadura montada em frente a casa de Áries. – Vem, eu te ajudo a guardar isso!

- Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – Kanon acabara de chegar. Ele pára bruscamente. Sua respiração ofegante denunciava que ele tinha corrido ate ali. – Senti um cosmo vindo em direção ao santuário, então vim o mais rápido que pude!

- Kanon, você perdeu o acontecimento do ano!!! – Deba batia de leve no ombro de Mu, que não deixou de sorrir com o gracejo do amigo. – Deixa que eu te conto!

**Casa de Gêmeos**

- Você ficara ali. – Saga aponta para um quarto no final do corredor. – Logo chegará alguém para lhe ajudar com seus curativos.

Layla observa o templo de Gêmeos com muita curiosidade. Agora que o furor das batalhas estava se esvaindo ela sentia as dores correrem por seu corpo.

- Aqui, use isso! – O homem de cabelos azuis joga uma toalha em direção a amazona. O simples ato de se virar bruscamente para pega-la lhe causa uma aguda dor que percorre do flanco ao ombro esquerdo. – Uhm... – Ela esboça uma careta de dor.

Saga apenas fica parado a olhando.

Layla se recompõe. – Valeu heim!? – Ela dá uma piscadela.

- Saga! – a voz de Marin ecoa pela casa e bem na hora, a frase jocosa da mulher havia deixado Gêmeos sem graça. – Aqui Marin!

Logo duas mulheres se aproximam do cavaleiro de ouro, ambas trajadas com suas armaduras. Olhando para Layla ele explica. – Essas são Marin de Águia e Shina de Cobra, são amazonas de prata. Por hoje elas cuidarão de seus ferimentos.

- Sou Layla de Guerra! – O tom dela era incrivelmente amigável.

A mulher de cabelos ruivos se aproxima da amazona de Ares. – Sou Marin! Venha, vamos cuidar disso! – Marin aponta o caminho. Mas antes que Layla seguisse a voz de Saga sai ameaçadora.

- Você pode ter conseguido um indulto de Athena! Mas não pense que abaixaremos a guarda! Nem pense em tentar nada!

Layla apenas o olha em silêncio. A amazona de Águia toca em seu braço e a leva para o quarto.

Shina ia seguindo as outras, mas Saga segura seu braço. – Tomem cuidado com ela! Fiquem atentas a todo momento!

- Esta bem Saga!

- Esperarei aqui! Se precisarem!

Shina acena afirmativamente e vai ao encontro das duas.

Saga permanece parado no centro da sala. Os olhos e o cosmo atentos aos movimentos da 'visitante'em sua casa.

**Salão do Grande Mestre**

- Athena... tem certeza sobre isso? – Shion esperara chegar ate o 13º templo para falar de suas preocupações com a deusa.

Ela observava a esfera negra em suas mãos. Seu brilho fosco parecia capturar cada olhar dela. - Tenho sim Shion! Ela poderia ter deixado isso com Ares!

- Mas ela é uma Avatar dele!

- Sei que em nome do deus da Guerra essa moça já causou muitas mortes. Mas nos dois sentimos a verdade em sua alma. Por qualquer motivo que seja, ela não quer mais ficar ao lado dele. Isso eu sei! Ela merece uma chance de provar que pode mudar!

- Mas ela o traiu! O que a faz pensar que não fará o mesmo com você?

- E Saga já me traiu uma vez. Assim como Mascara da Morte! Kanon e Afrodite!! Até mesmo Camus, Shura e você agiram obscuramente. Eu os perdoei e os acolhi. Sempre soube da Justiça em seus corações. Eles mereceram uma segunda chance. E não me arrependo um dia sequer de tê-la lhes oferecido! Não negarei a essa estranha a mesma chance que dei a meus cavaleiros.

- Athena, você vê algo a mais nela, não é!?

- Sinto um grande poder aflorando nessa moça Shion! Ela oculta um grande segredo!! – Athena falava enquanto se dirigia a seu quarto. – Ate amanha Shion!

- Boa noite Athena!

Fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si a deusa pára em frente a seu espelho. – O jeito que ela conseguiu se comunicar por cosmo comigo quando entrou no santuário... é como se ela fosse... – Ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo. – Mas isso é impossível! Eu saberia... os outros saberiam... não saberiam!?

**Casa de Gêmeos**

- Saga meu irmão!!! Eu saio dois minutos e olha só o que acontece!!!! Parece que eu perdi todo o entretenimento...

- Você voltou cedo! Terminou sua missão!?

- Nossa Saga como você é estraga prazeres! Uma amazona de Ares em nossa casa e você fica perguntando se eu fiz a lição de casa!? – Kanon dá um tapinha no braço do irmão.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos olha displicentemente para o irmão.

- Se precisa mesmo saber... está tudo certo! Amanha cedo reportarei tudo a Athena! Pronto... feliz!?

- Kanon, essa foi uma noite longa... – Saga esfrega as temporas. – Vai dormir vai!

- Tá louco mano... não vou nem piscar até ver essa mina! – Kanon sorri abertamente para o irmão. – Mas diz ai, ela ta falando sério? Ela tá do nosso lado agora?

- Não sei ainda! Mas fique longe dela!!

- Opa... olha a polícia ai gente!!! – O gêmeo de Saga já andava pelo corredor.

- Kanon, onde você vai? Kanon... Volta aqui! – Saga ia atrás dele.

**Casa de Libra**

Por cosmo, Shaka de Virgem se comunicava com Dohko. – Acha mesmo que ela não trará problemas?

- Vi sinceridade em sua resignação! Você não?

Shaka pondera um segundo. – Apesar de a presença dela me intrigar... vi sim! Acredito que esteja atrás de redenção! Mas me preocupo de ela querer achá-la à custa de Athena.

- Já encontrei Avatares de Ares no passado Shaka. Eles são cruéis, mesquinhos e frios. São mercenários sedentos de sangue com cosmos tão negros quanto seus corações. Mas ela me pareceu diferente. Há ainda pureza em sua alma. Não acho que devemos ignorar isso.

- Pode ter razão Dohko, mas não devemos nos distrair! Mesmo se ela não tiver segundas intenções, Ares as têm! E não perdoara a traição de uma guerreira tão próxima a ele.

Dohko pesa as palavras sabias do amigo. O deus da Guerra não iria ficar quieto quando soubesse que perdeu o Selo e uma de suas amazonas.

- Talvez ele tenha perdido algo mais... – Dohko murmura pra si mesmo.

**Casa de Gêmeos**

Layla saia do banheiro com as roupas que as amazonas de prata tinham lhe trazido. Um leve vestido branco, similar ao que Athena usava, mas na altura dos joelhos. Na porta do quarto ela vê os gêmeos.

- Olá! Eu sou Kanon, irm..

- ...irmão de Saga de Gêmeos, ex-general marina! Sei quem é Kanon! – Ela sorri e lhe estende a mão. – Sou Layla, é um prazer!

Kanon toma a mão da moça e deposita um beijo galanteador sobre as costas da mão dela. – Ora, como sou famoso! É um prazer conhecê-la Layla! Seja bem vinda ao santuário! Fique a vont.. – Saga pega o irmão pelo colarinho e o arrasta para fora do quarto.

- Ja chega! Vamos!

Layla ri com a saída forçada de Kannon. Marin e Shina não deixam de se divertir com a cena.

- Ele é atrevido assim mesmo! – Shina tenta explicar as atitudes do outro.

- Esse daí não é nada! Espera até ver o Milo! – Marin compara.

Um silêncio paira repentinamente pelo quarto. As 3 mulheres se entreolham. Marin e Shina sabem que não devem dar muita confiança à Layla, mas ela tem uma presença agradável e é muito simpática.

- Agradeço pelos cuidados! – Layla tenta amenizar a situação que ficou embaraçosa.

- Bom, você esta tratada! Shina passara a noite aqui em Gêmeos, caso você precise de alguma coisa. Amanha virei substituí-la.

- Ficarei ali no outro quarto! – Shina aponta para a porta do outro lado do corredor.

- Esta bem! Muito obrigada!

- Boa noite! – Marin se despede e sai do quarto.

- Qualquer coisa que precisar estarei ali. Boa noite! – Shina entra no quarto.

Layla parada embaixo da soleira da porta estende a cabeça para tentar ver a sala de Gêmeos. Tudo estava escuro. Ela estreita os orbes azuis procurando pelo cavaleiro.

- Não se preocupe! Estou bem aqui! – Saga aparece de supetão na frente dela.

A moça parece não se assustar com a repentina aparição do homem. – Boa noite! – Ela diz com a voz gentil.

- Essa porta deve ficar aberta SEMPRE! Entendido?

- Sim!

Saga vai em direção a sala. Layla entra no quarto, engrossando a voz ela murmura uma imitação dele. – EsSa PoRtA dEvE fIcAr AbErTa SeMpRe... – Ele mexe a boca mais vezes do que as palavras necessitam. – Ele eh duro na queda!!! – Ela se deita olhando para o teto. – Acho que vou gostar daqui!

**Castelo de Ares**

O deus da Guerra gargalhava. A feiticeira ao seu lado não entendia nada. Megara acabara de contar que Layla havia matado os varios guerreiros e fugido com o Selo Eterno para um lugar que ela mesma desconhecia.

- Megara querida... – Ele arqueava uma das sobrancelhas. – Eu lhe mantive fora de nossos planos para que sua reação fosse genuína, caso alguém observasse a sua batalha e dos soldados contra Layla.

- Ares, o que quer dizer? – A mulher fitava o deus com rancor. Ela sua conselheira, sua amante tinha sido deixada de lado daquela manobra tão importante.

- Ela esta no Santuário de Athena a meu pedido! Nos armamos essa 'traição'para que Layla se infiltrasse entre os guerreiros de minha irmã. – Ele sorri vitorioso de seu sucesso. – Ela acabou de me comunicar que Athena aceitou acolhe-la. Tudo esta caminhando de acordo com o planejado.

--//--

_Mais um cap._

_espero que esteja dando pra entender..._

_Mas ainda tem explicações pela frente!!!_

_Beijokas_


	4. Historias e Lendas

_Oie!!_

_Pessoal, voceê não sabem como fiquei feliz de ver as reviews. Muito obrigada!!! Voces me incentivam com cada palavra!!! XD_

_Haruno: o Saguxo vai ficar com o pé atrás um bom tempo... mas o Kanon é demais mesmo né!!!??? Trair ou nao trai.. eis a questao!!! Vai saber!! hehehehe_

_Ikarus: Que bom que voce leu!!! Fiquei muito feliz de receber uma review sua Ikarus-sama!! A Layla, até onde eu sei, é ... bem complexa!! hehehe... Heroina? Quase isso... beijao!_

_Alice: uahuauaah.. Adorei a sua reaço! Era isso que eu esperava que a cena causasse!! E que bom que mesmo depois dessa a Layla ainda tem torcida!!!_

_Morgane: O pessoal só faltou soltar fumaça, né!? hehehehe... Ela tem uns truques bem legais!! Fico feliz que voce esteja gostando!!_

_E mais um cap!!!_

**A CHAVE DAS DIMENSÕES**

**Capitulo 4 – Histórias e Lendas **

O dia despertava preguiçoso. O sol raiava entre uma suave brisa. Mas os cavaleiros de ouro já estavam de pé muito antes do dia raiar. Saga não tinha pregados os olhos durante a noite, totalmente atento aos movimentos da visitante no quarto ao lado. O aviso de Shion para todos se encontrarem no salão do 13º templo já avisa percorrido as doze casas. Era quase hora.

- Bom dia! – Layla sai do quarto com os cabelos revoltos e um sorriso cativante.

Saga a observava incrédulo. Era como se ela fosse uma antiga colega, confortável e a vontade na casa de Gêmeos. – Bom dia!

Por mais que ele não quisesse responder, as palavras pareciam cair de seus lábios. _"Mas que coisa, não consigo entender esse olhar calmo dela... afinal, aliada ou não, ela está dentro de território inimigo." _– Logo eu irei sair. Kanon e Shina ficarão com você.

- Está bem! Se importa se eu fizer café?

- Bom dia Saga! – Kanon arrumava os cabelos e tentava desamarrotar a camisa ao perceber Layla na cozinha. – Bom dia Layla! – Disse observando a moça de cima a baixo.

- Bom dia Kanon! Vou fazer café, quer também!?

- Mas é claro!

_- Fique de olho nela! – _Saga advertia o irmão por cosmo.

_- Nem são 7 da manha Saga e você já tá estressado!!?? Relaxa irmãozinho, só vamos tomar um cafezinho!!_

Saga sai em direção às escadarias.

**Salão do Grande Mestre**

Os doze cavaleiros de ouro estavam discutindo sobre o que acontecera naquela noite.

- Mas o que será que ela quer aqui? – Afrodite expunha a dúvida de todos.

- Não sei, mas boa coisa não é!!

- A qual é Mascara!! Se ela quisesse lutar não tinha desertado do lado do Ares! – Deba parecia tentar entender as ações da moça.

- Nem por isso devemos confiar nela cegamente! – Shaka se envolvia na discussão.

- Falou e disse Sr. Magoo!! – Milo, mesmo concordando com o cavaleiro de Virgem, não deixaria a parodia da frase passar.

Shaka se limitou a respirar fundo.

- Cavaleiros! – Athena acabara de entrar. – Por favor, vamos nos acalmar! Sei que vocês não compreenderam muito bem minhas ações de ontem à noite, mas devem acreditar que sei o que estou fazendo.

- Mas Athena, o que faz você acreditar que ela não esta mesmo mais ao lado de Ares!?

- Shura, como sei de sua lealdade a mim, posso sentir no coração dela arrependimento e resignação. Acredito que ela esteja sim dizendo a verdade.

- Mas ela não esta dizendo tudo que sabe! – Mu se prontificava pela primeira vez.

- Sei disso também Mu, mas devemos ter paciência. Layla está disposta a nos ajudar a impedir Ares de conseguir o Selo, devemos ao menos escutar o que ela diz.

O silêncio retumbou pelo grande salão. Os cavaleiros ponderavam as palavras da deusa. Layla era uma guerreira de Ares, sabia como ele pensava e agia, seus conhecimentos poderiam ajudá-los a enfrentar o deus.

- Esse Selo que Ares quer, é muito poderoso não é? – Aiolos sentava-se. E logo foi seguido pelos outros.

- O Selo Eterno é real e muito poderoso. Graças a Zeus ele foi dividido. Mas mesmo assim, suas metades ainda têm poderes muito perigosos.

- Como assim? – Milo não entendia. – Achei que ele só funcionava quando estivesse completo.

Foi a vez de Dohko responder. – Isso é verdade Milo. Mas o Selo é redentor de uma grande energia e mesmo dividido proporciona a quem tiver uma de suas partes um aumento de seus poderes. O Selo foi criado pelas Tennilas muito antes dos tempos dos deuses, mas seu poder causava grande cobiça e desarmonia entre os seres daqueles tempos. Elas então decidiram banir a magia daquele objeto. E por milhares de anos ele permaneceu obscuro. Nos tempos de Cronos quando ele soube da profecia que seu filho o mataria ele juntou todo seu poder para encontrar o selo, com a esperança de banir para sempre qualquer ameaça a seu reinado. Mas Zeus agiu antes que o pai pudesse usar o poder do Selo.

- Quando Zeus se tornou rei, estava decido a acabar com as Tenillas. Mas elas barganharam com ele. Ele as baniria somente e elas sumiriam com o Selo para sempre. – Shion terminava a historia.

- Mas porque ele aceitou? Por que não as matou? – Aiolia dedilhava sobre a mesa.

- Porque mesmo que elas morressem o Selo ainda existiria e manteria seu poder. E se Zeus ficasse com ele, outros iriam saber. – Shion explicava.

- E porque meu pai, mesmo com todo seu poder não poderia destruí-lo ou parti-lo sozinho. Somente suas criadoras, as mães das dimensões poderiam moldar sua forma e obnublar seus poderes.

- Cara.. muita informação pra pouco tempo. – Milo esfregava as temporas.

- Assim foi feito. Em troca de suas vidas, as Tenillas dividiram o Selo e levaram para o banimento o segredo de sua localização.

- As duas partes estão na Terra?

- Não sei Camus. Mas acredito que sim. Acho que quanto a isso Layla poderá nos dar mais informações. – Athena estava pensativa e com o olhar distante. – Com os passar dos milênios as histórias se tornaram apenas isso, histórias. Uma lenda.

- Ares não achou que era uma lenda!

- Infelizmente não Shaka! Ele devia acreditar, como muitos, que toda lenda tem um fundo de verdade! E foi atrás do poder do Selo.

- Deve ser por isso que ele estava quieto por tanto tempo. – Shion concluía. – Desde que Athena o venceu há alguns séculos e tomou o titulo de deusa da Guerra, ele estava quieto. Deve ter se concentrado em buscar o Selo para aumentar suas forças antes de iniciar uma investida.

- Isso é o tipo de coisa que ele faria. Me concentrei tanto em Poseidon, Hades e nas batalhas que enfrentamos aqui que não percebi os movimentos de meu irmão. – Athena parecia triste.

- Acha que esse é o começo de uma guerra Athena? – Era a primeira vez que Saga falava.

- Infelizmente acho que sim!

A constatação daquela verdade foi pesada para todos ali. Os cavaleiros de ouro trocaram olhares preocupados, mas mantiveram-se em silêncio.

**Casa de Gêmeos**

Marin havia chegado logo depois que Saga subiu para o 13º templo. Após ajudar Shina a fazer o café da manha pra elas e Kanon, elas foram ate o quarto onde Layla passara a noite.

- Layla, trouxe algumas roupas pra você! – Marin colocava uma pequena sacola sobre a cama.

- Obrigada! – Layla sorri. – Não precisava se importar.

- E você ia ficar andando nua por ai? – Shina ironizava jocosa.

Kanon da sala escutava a conversa das mulheres. E não deixou de imaginar a cena. **(n/a: pervetido! hehehehehe)**

- É, tem razão! E pode me chamar de Lay!

As duas amazonas de prata trocam um olhar sorrateiro. E discretamente dão de ombros.

- Ta bom... Lay! – O nome da moça sai como um experimento. – Vem, temos que trocar esse curativos antes de você se trocar! – Marin procura alguma coisa na caixa de remédios que trouxe consigo.

Lay por um instante perde o olhar calmo. – Não, não precisa! Esses daqui tão bons ainda! – Ela segura o punho e se afasta um pouco das duas.

- Quem bom nada! Seu braço tá muito machucado. Se não passar o remédio sempre não vai sarar. E já que não dá pra usar cosmo, vai ter que ser do jeito antigo!

- A Shina tem razão! Passa isso aqui! – Marin ia em direção a moça que tentou se esquivar, mas acabou tropeçando na cama e caiu sentada nela.

- Não, deixa que eu passo!

Mas Marin já segurava o braço de Layla e retirava as ataduras. A surpresa das amazonas foi imediata.

- Mas como? Seu braço... – Marin começou a frase.

E Shina terminou. – Tá curado!

E não só o braço da guerreira não tinha sinais de machucados. Agora as amazonas podiam perceber que não havia sinal de machucado alguns no corpo de Lay.

- Você tava ferida ontem! Como hoje não tem mais nada!? – Shina estava em alerta.

- Não é o que vocês tão pensando!

- E o que é então? – Kanon estava na porta do quarto, com uma expressão séria.

Layla sabia o que eles estavam pensando. Que ela havia forjado seus machucados de algum modo para apoiar sua história. Ela só poderia sair dessa com a verdade.

Ainda sentada na cama Layla fita os três. – É uma de minhas habilidades. Meu corpo se regenera muito rápido. **(n/a: fazer o que, sou fã do wolverine!!!)**

- Uma das? – A nota não passou despercebida por Kanon.

- É. Que ver? – Layla pega uma das tesouras na caixa de remédios e passa a parte afiada na palma da mão. Um pequeno corte vaza sangue, mas logo que a moça limpa o líquido vermelho com uma gaze o corte já havia sumido.

O olhar dos três era atento.

- Isso é ... estranho! – Marin ainda olhava a mão estendida de Layla.

- Já vi coisas mais estranhas! – Kanon voltara a sorrir. – Agora que já nos impressionou com suas habilidades, o que acha de se trocar para poderem dar uma volta?

A proposta pega Marin e Shina de surpresa. – Uma volta? – Elas falam em unisosso.

- É! Infelizmente tenho uma reunião com Athena daqui a pouco, não poderei ir. Mas vocês podem passear pela Vila. Apesar que acho capaz que um ou dois dos rapazes as escoltem.

O olhar surpreso das três ainda persiste.

- O que me dizem? Melhor do que ficarem trancadas aqui com o senhor carranca o dia todo.

- Kanon! – A voz de Saga ecoa por Gêmeos.

- Falando no diabo...

As mulheres não seguram o riso. Elas se entreolham e assentem. – Está bem! É uma boa idéia. – Marin responde saindo do quarto. – Esperem aqui. Vou ver quem pode nos acompanhar!

- Aproveito e subo com você! – Kanon oferece o braço a Marin. Que aceita ainda sorrindo.

- Kanon! Você tá atrasado! Quer subir logo?

- Já estou indo irmãozinho!!!

Saga estranha Marin acompanhando o irmão, mas prefere ficar quieto. Aquele não era o momento de iniciar uma discussão. Não com ela ali.

- Shina?

- Sim Saga?

- Como ela... _"está" _... se portou? – Sua voz era indiferente.

- Ela não fez nada alarmante. – Pensou nos ferimentos que ela não mais apresentava. – Foi se trocar e logo sairemos.

- Sairemos? – Saga demostrava interesse agora.

- Não acha melhor ela passar o dia com as amazonas do que dentro da sua casa?

- Sozinha ela não vai a lugar nenhum!

- Não se preocupe. Marin foi ver quem pode nos acompanhar. Assim você pode descansar um pouco. – Shina tentava convencer o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Ela podia perceber o desconforto de Saga com a presença de Layla. Era melhor não dar chance para ele iniciar uma briga.

**Salão do Grande Mestre**

- Kanon, me desculpe! Com toda essa agitação não pude lhe dar atenção!

- Não precisa se desculpar Athena! Entendo que o que está acontecendo é muito importante.

Saori sorri. – Me diga então, como foi no santuário do Mar?

- Sorte termos firmado esse tratado de paz com ele nesse momento Athena! Poseidon e os Generais Marinas asseguraram mais uma vez a aliança com você!

- Que bom! Isso tranqüiliza meu coração! Se uma guerra está para começar com Ares, ter o deus dos Oceanos em nosso lado será uma bênção!

**Casa de Gêmeos**

- Shina! – Marin chamava da entrada! – Mu e Dohko irão conosco!

- Lay! – Shina chama!

"_Lay????" – _Saga estranha.

- To indo! – Layla sai vestida com uma calça de sarja de corte reto e sapatilhas e com uma regata branca, um tanto justa. Ela andava esquisito. – Tá meio apertado.

- Ficou bom!! Essa blusa é da June. Você tem mais ... err... corpo que ela!! – Marin explicava.

- Oh de casa! – Dohko chama da entrada. – Prontas senhoritas?

- Sim! Vamos! – Shina sai na frente.

Ao passar por Saga, Lay olha de soslaio para ele. O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos não deixa desapercebido o 'apertado' da roupa enquanto ela se dirige para a porta.

"_Não sei o que você está pretendendo, mas não vai me enganar!!!"_

**Quarto de Athena**

Athena encostada na janela observava o horizonte. – Pai! Preciso de sua ajuda!

Ela fecha os olhos e se concentra até seu cosmo se encontrar com o do rei dos deuses.

--//--

_É isso por hoje!!!_

_O negocio vai esquentar um pouco no prox cap..._

_Inte mais!!_

_Bijokas_


	5. Confrontos

_Oie!!! Desculpem a demora, mas me enrolei com uns capitulos mais a frente..._

_Haruno: o Saga precisa de maracujina... acho que vou colocar no suco dele um pouco de valium... hehehehehe (será q sas meninas me emprestam? .o)_

_Alice: esses gemeos sao uns doidos, isso sim... Kanon de boa e o Saga estressado!!!! Será que algum dia eles trocam?_

_Ikarus-sama: Wolverine é demais... (plaquinha), quanto a Lay... só o tempo dirá!!!_

_Morgane: batata quente, quente, quente... hehehehehe... nem te conto!!!! XD_

_e mais um cap..._

**A CHAVE DAS DIMENSÕES**

**Capítulo 5 – Confrontos**

**Casa de Áries**

Mu em roupas de treino recebia Dohko e as amazonas na entrada de seu templo. – Olá! – O olhar dele para sob a Avatar de Ares.

Percebendo o desconforto do anfitrião Layla se prontifica. – Mu quero pedir desculpas pela forma que o tratei ontem! Estava com pressa para falar com Athena, não fui muito educada com você!

O pedido de desculpas deixa Mu atônito. Mas ele não deixa de apreciar o gesto. – Está bem Layla. Aceito suas desculpas. Acho que podemos começar de novo! – Ele sorri e meneia a cabeça.

A moça estende a mão para um cumprimento. – Que bom!! Então pode me chamar de Lay!

Mu a cumprimenta de volta. Dohko estreita os olhos. Ele tinha uma sensação de deja vu. Era como se já tivesse visto aquela cena antes. Lay volta sua atenção ao cavaleiro de Libra. Dohko observa seus olhos azuis e sai de seus pensamentos. Na verdade ele nem se lembrava mais o que estava pensando.

- Bom, podemos entrar agora! – Mu convida.

- O que foi dohko? Parece perdido!! – Marin notava o olhar vago do cavaleiro.

- Pois é, estava pensando em algo, mas acho que esqueci.

- Deve ser a idade!

- Kiki, mostre mais respeito! – Mu repreendia o aprendiz.

Dohko ri com Kiki. – Não se zangue Mu! Ele provavelmente tem razão!!!

Eles estavam na sala de Áries. Com a luz do dia Lay pode reparar na confortável decoração do templo. Puffs e almofadões de diversas cores balanceavam os moveis de carvalho. As diversas cores e o aroma suave de lavanda deixam a casa com um ar de proteção.

- Ai que fome mestre! – A barriga de Kiki roncava.

- Nossa, olha a hora! São 11 horas.

- Como a reunião demorou. Nem percebi que era tarde assim – Dohko voltava a ter noção do tempo.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Almoçamos aqui e depois iremos caminhar na Vila. Esta bem!?

Todos assentiram. Mu preparou o almoço com uma ocasional ajuda de Marin e Kiki. Durante a refeição a conversa foi amena e trivial.

- Vocês não têm treino à tarde? – Shina perguntava a Mu enquanto recolhia os pratos após o almoço.

- Fomos dispensados por hoje!

- Faremos companhia a vocês! – Dohko complementou.

- Posso ir também? – Kiki estava impaciente.

- Sinto muito Kiki, você não foi dispensado. Fará seu treino com o mestre Shion hoje.

- O que??? Mestre Mu, por favor, com o mestre Shion não! Ele é rigoroso demais!

Todos riram do medo de Kiki.

- Ele é um ótimo mestre Kiki. Não esqueça que foi ele que me treinou! Agora vá que já esta quase na hora. Você sabe como ele odeia atrasos.

- Ai tá bom mestre! – Kiki saia de Áries a contragosto.

- Deixa que eu lavo a louça. – Shina se propunha.

- Eu ajudo! – Lay a seguia.

- Não é necessário! Depois eu faço isso.

- Mu, você cozinhou essa deliciosa refeição para nos. O mínimo que posso fazer é lavar a loução. Não se preocupe, não é incomodo nenhum! – Lay impedia que ele entrasse na cozinha. – agora va se sentar e espere um pouco. Já iremos!

Enquanto a cozinha era arrumada pelas duas, Marin, Dohko e Mu se acomodaram na sala.

- Acha mesmo uma boa idéia levá-la a Vila?

- Mu não acho que ela seja um perigo, não parece estar preparando algo maléfico, parece? – Dohko discretamente aponta para Lay na cozinha que brincava de jogar água em Shina.

- É não parece! – Mu assente. Mas se lembra do braço dela atravessando a Muralha de Cristal. – Mas devemos ter cuidado! – Ele fala mais para si mesmo do que para os outros dois.

- E teremos Mu! Estamos à beira de uma batalha. Qualquer aliado é importante! – Marin tentava reconfortar os cavaleiros.

"_O que era mesmo que eu tinha lembrado naquela hora??"_- Dohko forçava a memória sem conseguir lembrar nada.

**Arena **

Shion iniciou o treino e deu uma serie de exercícios telecineticos para Kiki praticar. As duplas treinavam sem muitos percalços. Exceto uma

- Porque você fica dando trela para ela? – Saga desfere um soco.

Desviando, por pouco, Kanon se vira e dá uma cotovelada no ombro de Saga. – Porque acredito nela!

Saga nem parece sentir o ataque do irmão e parte novamente pra cima dele. Agora com uma rajada de cosmo ele acerta Kanon no peito. – Ela não é sua amiga Kanon. Fique longe dela!

- Mas que droga Saga! – Kanon arqueava sem ar. – Suas desconfianças podem nos custar uma aliada poderosa.

- Aliada? – Saga parecia ter ouvido a coisa mais absurda do mundo. – Ela é uma amazona de Ares. É uma inimiga!

- Santa desconfiança hein Batman!

Milo, que estava mais perto dos gêmeos, não segurou a risada ao comentário de Kanon. Foi seguido por Aiolia, que treinava com ele.

- Ares é um lunático! E pelo que eu entendi, ela era mais que uma guerreira dele! E se ela estava com ele, boa coisa não é!

- Qual o seu problema irmãozinho? Qual a dificuldade de dar uma chance para ela mostrar a que veio? – Kanon continua a falar.

Os ânimos alterados dos dois chamam atenção dos outros dourados. Eles observam os irmãos, mas sem interromper seus treinos.

**Vila do Santuário **

Mu e Dohko trajavam roupas de treino, assim como as amazonas. Os cinco passeavam tranquilamente pela pequena feira montada na rua principal da vila. Roupas, comidas e miudezas de todos os tipos ornavam as barracas. O barulho das pessoas comprando e realizando suas tarefas dava um ar alegria e satisfação.

Lay estava impressionada com a tranqüilidade que aquele lugar transparecia.

- Gostando do passeio? – Dohko se aproxima de Lay.

- Ah sim! Aqui é muito bonito. Não sabia que haviam tantas pessoas morando no santuário.

Dohko olha em volta. – Há sim! Eles moram e trabalham aqui no santuário. São voluntários. Afinal um lugar como esse não se manteria somente com os cavaleiros e ouro, não é?

- Se dependesse so de nos acho que isso aqui seria uma ruína so! – Um graceja.

- Lay! – Shina a chama. – Olha esse daqui! – Ela apontava um vestido lilás frente única na altura dos joelhos

- É muito bonito.. mas será que eles não vão ficar bravos de eu estar andando pelo Santuário? – Layla expressava genuína preocupação.

- Athena disse que você poderia ficar aqui e que não poderia andar desacompanhada. Oras, pelo que vejo você esta muito bem acompanhada!! – Marin olha para os cavaleiros que estão alguns passos atrás, sendo rodeados por varias crianças. – Afinal, você precisa de roupas não é? Duvido que Athena se zangue por causa de umas comprinhas.

Era incrível a facilidade com que as amazonas e Lay se entendiam. Elas não passaram mais que algumas horas juntas, mas eles pareciam velhas amigas.

**Arena**

- Quer saber Saga? – Kanon se aproxima do irmão para apenas ele ouvi-lo. – Nos também não éramos. Mas tivemos uma segunda chance e pudemos encontrar nossas verdadeiras... – Ele pensa um pouco. - ... Vocações.

- Kanon... – Saga fitava o irmão com raiva. As palavras verdadeiras de Kanon o deixavam inquieto.

- Fiz muitas coisas horríveis. E você também. – Ele olha para Shion. – Temos o nosso passado, assim como aquela moça. Mas, felizmente, não SOU meu passado. Se merecemos uma segunda chance... ela também merece.

Kanon dá as costas para o irmão e sai da arena. Shion pensa em protestar, mas um cosmo agressivo invade seus sentidos. Ele e os cavaleiros de ouro percebem a presença de um inimigo no Santuário.

- Na Vila... – Saga precisa a localização. E sai em disparada ate lá.

- Mascara, vá com ele! Os outros retornem as doze casas.

MM segue Saga. E os demais obedecem Shion.

**Vila do Santuário**

- Eu sou mais forte que você! – um menino de cabelos verdes água empurrava uma pequena garota de longos cabelos azuis.

- Só porque você é um aprendiz de cavaleiros não é mais forte do que eu! – Ela se levanta com raiva e dá um chute na canela do valentão.

O garoto empurra novamente a menina que cai no chão esfolando os joelhos e o cotovelo. Ele fecha a mão e se prepara para dar um soco. - Sua... sua... Mulherzinha! Vai ver o que um verdadeiro cavaleiro pode fazer! – Ele tem sua mão segurada por Dohko.

- Tsc, tsc, que feio!! Um cavaleiro não deveria abusar de seu poder contra pessoas mais fracas. – Ele sorri. – Um verdadeiro cavaleiro usa seus poderes para proteger os mais fracos.

O garoto fica estático ao ver o famoso cavaleiro em sua frente! – T-tá bom.. quer dizer sim senhor!

- Agora peça desculpas a ela. – Dohko ia se virar para ajudar a menina quando percebe que ela não esta mais ali. Uma forte cosmo energia emana do lugar onde a pequena estava, provocando uma nevoa.

Uma luz vinho emana do pequeno corpo da menina mostrando sua silhueta através da nevoa. O brilho se intensifica e o corpo da garota começa a crescer. As pessoas que estavam ali correm para longe. Mu ajuda as crianças e os outros a saírem dali em segurança.

- uahuahuahuah... mais fraca? – A voz feminina revela-se.

- O que é isso?

A irônica risada da mulher ecoa pela rua de pedra. – Vou lhe mostrar quem é mais fraco!!!

Dohko ia se pronunciar, mas uma rajada de energia lhe atingiu o peito. Ele cai pesadamente no chão, um tanto sem ar.

- Morra cavaleiro de Athena! – A mulher sai da nevoa que a cerca. Seus cabelos azuis ondulavam com o cosmo que ela emanava. O vestido branco com longas fendas dos lados, na altura das coxas, flutuava marcando seu corpo torneado.

O golpe da mulher rasga o chão e só não acerta o corpo de Dohko, porque Layla o tirou do caminho no ultimo instante.

– Megara!

- Traidora! – Os olhos da mulher faiscavam de raiva ao ver a antiga aliada. – Você rouba de nosso senhor Ares e vem se esconder com essa escoria!? Você vai morrer Layla!

O golpe sai com velocidade e Layla só consegue cruzar os braços em frente ao peito. O corpo da moça é arrastado alguns metros e atinge umas das barracas de mercadorias da rua.

- Layla!! – Dohko dirigia o olhar ao rastro do golpe. – Sua maldita! Vai ter que lutar comi... o-o q-q-eu? – O corpo dele estava paralisado.

- Não seja tolo cavaleirinho! Você não é pário para mim!

- Mas eu sou! – Layla corria em direção à inimiga. Com uma serie de chutes e socos Layla afasta Megara de perto de Dohko.

Mas Megara queimava seu cosmo com toda sua força e Layla nem dava sinal de mostrar o seu!!

- Mas que droga, se ela não usar cosmo não vai conseguir segurar essa mulher por muito tempo! – Mu, que chegara, ajudava Dohko a se levantar.

- ASAS MALDITAS!!!!!

- Explosão Galáctica! – Saga chegava com MM.

A nuvem de poeira do choque dos golpes baixava e não havia sinal de Megara.

- Pra onde ela foi?

- Você detonou ela! – Mascara parecia feliz com a afirmação.

- Não! – Layla saia de meio a alguns escombros, muito ferida e segurando o flanco esquerdo que sangrava – Ela usou magia para se transportar para fora daqui antes do choque.

A moça encarou os cavaleiros por um segundo. Não dava pra dizer quem estava mais confuso com o que acabara de acontecer.

- Droga! Sabia que Ares ia mandar gente atrás de mim! Só não achei que fosse tão já!

- Porque você não lutou com tudo contra ela? – Saga estava novamente impassível.

Layla era quem parecia confusa agora. – Mas... Athena disse que eu não podia usar meu cosmo aqui... – Ela continuaria com as explicações se Mu não a tivesse interrompido.

- Aqui não! Venha, vamos voltar para as Doze Casas. Shina, Marin acalmem as coisas por aqui!

- Esta bem! – As amazonas assentem e partem para ajudar os moradores que ainda estavam assustados.

- Você precisa cuidar desses ferimentos! Poderemos conversar mais depois! – O cavaleiro de Áries escora a moça.

**Castelo de Ares**

- Mas que droga Ares!! – Megara estava furiosa com a interrupção do deus em sua batalha.

- Minha bela feiticeira!! Você cumpriu a sua missão!! Agora devemos esperar os cavaleiros de ouro caírem nas graças de Layla. – Ele abraça a mulher pela cintura e deposita um beijo em seus lábios. – Athena ficara preocupada em me ter como inimigo... e fará de tudo para impedir uma nova guerra que ameace o mundinho querido dela.

- Você quer que ela o impeça? – Megara parecia confusa.

- Hahahaha.. – O deus da Guerra ri satisfeito. – Mas é claro que não querida Megara. – Sua expressão muda e assume um ar sério. Em seus olhos um brilho quase insano faísca. – Quero que Athena ache a outra metade do Selo para mim! E Layla fará com minha irmã faça justamente isso.

A feiticeira entendia pela primeira vez o motivo da infiltração de Layla no santuário de Athena. E não estava nada confiante. – Meu senhor... o que o faz pensar que ela não o trairá? Afinal ela já tem uma parte do Selo.

Ares aperta o abraço e aproxima mais seu corpo da mulher. O meio sorriso do deus deixa-o com uma aparência ainda mais assustadora. – Isso minha cara, cabe a mim saber e a você imaginar!

Megara tenta se desvencilhar do abraço do dele, em vão. Ares passa os dedos sob o cabelo dela e os fecha sob a nuca da mulher com firmeza. Os dois se envolvem em um conturbado e ardente beijo e logo estão se dirigindo aos aposentos do deus.

--//--

_e ai? o q tao achando?_

_beijao_


	6. O Inicio da Busca

_Devagar qse parando... mas nao vou sumir ainda!!! XD_

_Ikarus-sama: esse povo do Ares nao presta!! metidos a besta total!!! Espera pra ver os outros avatares.. nem te conto... hehehehehe_

_Alice: o Ares é assim msm, o que ele quer ele pega!!! Oh deuzinho sem limites..._

_Morgane: ai ai.. essa historia ta me dando trabalho isso sim!! hehehehe... nem sei daonde tirei o nome... pensei nele e gostei.. ai ficou! _

_Voltando a fic... vou dar uma apressadinha nas coisas, se nao isso vai virar uma novela mexicana... espero q nao estrague nada!!!_

_beijokas a voces!!_

_muito obrigada pelas reviews! ._

**A CHAVE DAS DIMENSÕES**

**Capitulo 6 – O Início da Busca**

**Casa de Áries**

Mu se oferece para utilizar seu cosmo e curar o sangramento de Layla.

- Obrigada, mas não é necessário! – Ela afasta o braço mostrando onde havia sido ferida. O rasgo na camiseta mostrava o corte já curado.

- Você tem habilidades incríveis! – Ele nota o olhar preocupado da moça.

- O que você esta pensando? – Dohko perguntava, mas já sabia qual era a resposta.

- Ares esta avançando seus planos. – Ela cerra os punhos. – Ele deve estar usando todas suas forças para achar a outra metade do Selo. O ataque de Megara foi apenas uma distração, um aviso que ele não cessara seus planos só porque eu desertei.

- Vamos. – Saga chama os outros. – Temos que ir ate Athena.

**Salão do Grande Mestre**

- Como ela conseguiu entrar no Santuário? – Shion vociferara para os guardiões dourados. – Ninguém sentiu o cosmo dela?

Os doze cavaleiros estavam novamente reunidos no salão. Nenhum deles falaria, porque nenhum deles havia sentido a presença da guerreira de Ares ate o instante em que ela se revelou na luta contra Layla.

- Athena, Grande Mestre... posso explicar! O poder de Megara vem das sombras, ela é uma feiticeira antes de ser uma guerreira. Grande parte de seu cosmo se banha na manipulação de obscuras magias. Coisas que vão alem do cosmo. Por isso ela se camuflou bem aqui.

- Layla, temo que Ares esteja perto de achar a outra metade do Selo. – Athena mudava o assunto.

- Como assim Athena? – Aiolia estava preocupado. – Ele mal conseguiu achar a parte que Layla nos trouxe e já esta atrás da outra?

- Athena, ate eu partir Ares tinha apenas suspeitas de a outra parte do Selo poderia estar. Nada perto de uma localização concreta. – Layla tambem não entendia como era possível.

- A pouco meu pai se comunicou comigo! Ele não conseguiu entrar em contato com Ares após eu te-lo informado dos planos de meu irmão.

- Athena, Zeus ira interferir? – a voz de Shion era apreensiva e ao mesmo tempo esperançosa.

- Infelizmente não, Shion. Ele não pode fazer nada, mesmo porque Ares ainda não agiu contra ninguém. Mas eu o avisei do que achamos que seja as intenções de ares e ele ficara alerta.

- Mas mesmo Ares indo atrás do Selo que o próprio Zeus baniu, ele não fará nada para impedi-lo? – Saga parecia revoltado.

- Não. Meu pai não ira interferir. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

- O que faremos então Athena? – Layla estava desolada.

- A única coisa que podemos para impedir a sede de poder de meu irmão. Vamos encontrar a outra metade do Selo antes dele.

- Athena! – Milo se levantava. – Como iremos achá-la?

- Acredito que Layla pode nos ajudar nisso.

- Eu? A-Athena... mas como?

- Meu pai me disse que o Selo guarda uma memória com ele.

- Memória!? – Shura e que estava confuso agora.

- Sim. Pelo seu poder derivado das dimensões ele armazena a energia das eras pelas quais 'viveu', por assim dizer. Um registro de energia dentro de seu cosmo que tem as atas de sua existência.

Dohko entendeu o raciocínio da deusa. – Se pudermos acessar a 'memória' da parte que temos, talvez possamos ver onde a outra parte foi escondida.

- Mas como ela pode ajudar a ver isso?

- Camus... Layla. – Athena vira sua atenção do cavaleiro para a visitante. – Você disse que seu cosmo pode dobrar as dimensões, não e?

- Sim! – Layla estava visivelmente preocupada com as atenções sobre ela.

- Talvez você possa manipular as reservas desse artefato e ver a localização da outra parte. – Athena tentava esboçar um sorriso.

- Mas isso requer muita energia! – Saga falava de experiência própria, uma vez que seus poderes eram em parte também derivados das dimensões.

- Athena, isso pode ser muito perigoso!

- Dohko, não se preocupe! – Virando-se para Athena Layla afirma. - Farei isso!

O espanto correu o salão. Os cavaleiros de ouro compreendiam o que estava por trás daquela ação. Muita energia e concentração eram necessárias para manipular um poder tão antigo. Isso poderia custar a vida de Layla.

- Layla, sei o quanto essa tarefa lhe exigira. Não vou abandona-la.

- O que quer dizer Athena?

- Mu! Cavaleiros! Usarei meu cosmo para dar continência a energia liberada pelo Selo. Ajudarei Layla a manter o equilíbrio entre o cosmo dela e o cosmo do Selo.

- Athena, mesmo com sua assistência isso ainda é muito arriscado. Não podemos saber as conseqüências de emanar tamanho poder. – Shion ao lado da deusa, tentava dissuadi-la.

- Athena.. não há necessidade de você se colocar em perigo! Farei isso de qualquer jeito!

-Já esta decidido! – Athena sorri para a moça. – Eu a ajudarei Layla!

**Castelo de Ares**

Ares treinava com seus generais. Os guerreiros estavam sendo surrados pelo deus que se divertia com cada movimento. Sentada na janela de seu quarto, Megara observa seu senhor brincar com os servos.

Zaefhe era o mais dedicado e atacava Ares com todo o que tinha.

- Muito bom General! Forte e resistente, como sua constelação. – Ares o saudava de forma irônica. – Mas ESSE é um golpe de verdade General de Clava. – O deus da Guerra ergue o punho e uma bola de energia atinge o grande general no rosto, lançando-o no ar e fazendo seu corpo se chocar pesadamente contra uma das estatuas do jardim.

Sem dar tempo de Ares comemorar seu feito, o general de Espada parte para cima do deus. Com sua arma designada em punho, ele atira a lamina em direção as costas de Ares.

- Ares, atrás de você! – Marco grita alertando o deus.

Com aviso ou não, Ares já tinha notado o ataque de Ian e a espada simplesmente pára centímetros de suas costas. Ele vira a cabeça e com seu cosmo lança a arma em direção ao general de Lança. – Em vez de ficar puxando meu saco, devia se preocupar mais com a sua vida Marco!

A espada atinge em cheio o braço de Marco, rasgando-lhe a carne. O deus volta-se então para Ian, que sorria com a derrota de Marco. – Quanto a você, devia segurar seus guerreiros em posição ofensiva! – Ares aponta para Eric e Ayisha que saiam da roda de treino.

- Meu irmão presta mais atenção em um rabo de saia do que em uma batalha esses dias. – Mal acabava de falar e um soco de Ares o derrubou.

O deus observa a general de Tridente caminhar com o irmão de Ian. – Por um rabo como esse, eu também deixaria uma batalha.

- Serio? – Finli parecia surpreso.

Ares ri alto e arremessa uma bola de energia ainda maior do que a que havia lançado sob Zaefhe. O general de Adaga ensaia um desvio, suficiente para o golpe atingir seu flanco direito. Seu corpo gira em pleno ar e cai rolando no chão.

- Depois de eliminar devidamente meus oponentes... é claro. – O deus fita as curvas de Tyra.

Voltando agora a roda, Zaefhe se dirige a Ani. – Vai ficar sentada ai o dia todo tampinha?

A general de Machado apenas olha o grande homem em silencio.

- Por mim.. – Zaefhe dá de ombros e parte novamente conta Ares.

- Deixe Ani em paz, Clava! – Ele diz se desviando do ataque físico do homem. – Ela lutara quando for importante. Não é minha pequena? – Ares fita esperançoso a jovem que lhe retribui com um sorriso.

Ian odiava o jeito que Ares tratava Ani, cheio de regalias e exceções. Ele tinha treinado muito para estar onde estava hoje, para ser o líder dos generais do deus da Guerra. E pelo o que ele se lembrava, nunca tinha visto Ani participar de um treino, quanto mais lutar em qualquer ocasião.

O general de espada cerra os punhos e investe contra o deus.

**Jardim das Batalhas – Norte do castelo de Ares**

De onde estavam, Ayisha e Eric podiam ainda ver o treino. A imagem do deus ganhando de seu irmão trás um sorriso maroto a seus lábios.

- Você é muito melhor do que ele Eric! Ares é um tolo por não perceber isso! – Ayisha sussurrava no ouvido de Eric enquanto acariciava seus cabelos castanhos.

- Ian é um idiota! Não saberia ganhar uma guerra nem se ela abrisse as pernas para ele. Idiota!

- Acalme-se Eric! Em breve terá sua chance de mostrar suas habilidades ao deus da Guerra! Logo Ian não importara mais! E você será o nosso líder destemido!

O General de escudo fita os olhos prateados da amante. – Logo teremos a nossa chance!

Da janela Megara usa suas magias para fazer os ventos trazerem as palavras dos dois generais aos seus ouvidos.

- Logo mesmo! – Ela sorri e volta para dentro do castelo.

**Salão do Grande Mestre**

Os cavaleiros de ouro haviam se retirado. A tarde já avançada dirigia o sol ao seu esconderijo noturno.

Athena preparava-se para a ceia. – Espero que de certo! Espero que possamos encontrar o Selo antes de meu irmão. Zeus nos ajude!

**Casa de Gêmeos **

O jantar correu tranqüilo. Apenas algumas perguntas de Kanon a Layla sobre a luta da tarde, mas nada que abalasse a paz.

Saga permaneceu em silencio a maior parte do tempo. As palavras do irmão ainda ecoavam em seus pensamentos. E ainda mais com essa tentativa que Athena queria fazer.

Após o jantar Kanon e Layla lavaram e guardaram a louça. Mal o ultimo prato foi guardado e Lay bocejou.

- Ai que canseira!

- Esse dia foi longo! Melhor ir dormir, pois amanha também será. – Kanon não queria parecer preocupado.

- Kanon, não há o que temer! Amanha essa guerra pode terminar antes de começar. Se der certo será um alivio para todos.

- Se der certo. – Saga fala.

O comentário do cavaleiro de Gêmeos deixa Kanon surpreso. Ele não parecia irônico, mas sim preocupado com o desfecho do que poderia se iniciar na manha seguinte.

Lay ficou tão surpresa quanto Kanon, mas acho melhor disfarçar. Saga não iria querer iniciar uma conversa agora. – Bom, amanha saberemos não é? Boa noite para vocês dois! – Ela se retira para o seu quarto.

Após esperar a mulher entrar no banho, Kanon se aproxima do irmão. – Saga, eu queria pedir desculpas a você!

Quem estava surpreso agora era Saga. – Não é preciso Kanon! Você tem razão!

- Euuuuu? Razão???? Quem é você e o que voce fez com o meu irmao??? –Kanon assumia uma cômica postura de luta.

- Não abusa!

O gêmeo de Saga coloca sua 'cara seria'. – Melhor assim?

- Não dá pra conversar com você sabia? Depois não sabe por que a gente vive brigando!!! – Saga ia se retirando para o quarto, mas o irmão o impede.

- Tá bom, tá bom... eu paro! – Kanon faz sinal para o irmão o seguir.

Na entrada da casa de Gêmeos, os dois param lado a lado.

- Sei que o que você disse na arena é verdade Kanon. Também cometemos nossos erros. Mas é que ela me incomoda!

- Ares o incomoda irmão, não ela!

- Você entendeu! Vê-la aqui só me faz lembrar de quanto fui fraco por cair nas tentações dele. Por ter tentado dominar o santuário. Eu matei Shion e quase matei Athena!

- Ares pode ter lhe tentado Saga, mas ele não destruiu o lado bom de seu coração. Você fez o que fez! Nós fizemos o que fizemos! Não há como mudar isso. O que importa é que o mal não venceu. Pudemos ver nossos erros e nos arrepender.

- Sei que ela pode nos ajudar, se estiver falando a verdade. Mas é difícil ver meus erros novamente!

- Eu sei! Mas temos que dar essa oportunidade a ela, do mesmo modo que foi dada a nós. Afinal se ela encontrar o Selo, Ares saira perdedor antes mesmo de iniciar a guerra. Já não é uma boa vingança? – Kanon da um cutucão no braço de Saga.

- É! Seria uma boa lição! – Saga sorri para o irmão. – Vamos dormir que amanha será um dia agitado!

Os gêmeos se dirigem para seus respectivos quartos.

Apos uma hora dos dois irem se deitar Layla vai novamente ao banheiro. Ela fecha a porta delicadamente e fica em silencio ate ter certeza que não acordou ninguém. Ela se concentra e camuflando o cosmo, manda uma mensagem a Ares.

**Castelo de Ares**

Uma imagem translúcida da Avatar da Guerra surge no centro do salão do trono. Ares que aguardava a comunicação se levanta ao ver a mulher.

- Ares, está correndo tudo como planejou. Athena me auxiliará em encontrar a outra parte do Selo amanhã.

- Fantástico! Fantástico minha cara Layla! – Ares não conseguia esconder o entusiasmo. – Pena que você não pôde vir me dizer isso pessoalmente. Iríamos comemorar!

Layla apenas sorri de canto. – Chegara à hora em que comemoraremos deus da Guerra. Em breve! – A imagem da mulher some.

Ares permanece parado fitando o ar que antes mostrava sua valiosa guerreira. – Mal posso esperar para destruir aquele santuário e esse mundo de humanos. A Guerra será o manto de sangue que destruirá a Terra... e o Olimpo!

--//--

_Ares megalomaniaco?_

_... 'maginaaaaaaaaa..._

_hehehehehe_

_inte mais_


	7. Deslizes

_Minha gente.. em primeiro lugar desculpe pela zona q eu fiz nos caps a ultima vez q postei.. apaguei as coisas erradas aqui... (isso q da nao ter nada pra fazer, fico fuçando e acabo mexendo onde nao devo)_

_em segundo... desculpe pela demora... se esconde atras do armario ao contrario do q parece nao desisti da fic!! mas contratempos acontecem!!! sorry de novo!_

_Ikarus-sama: q bom e vc curtiu os generais.. espera pra ver os avatares!! logo logo eles vao lutar!!! Mu e Dohko vao ter muito trabalho pela frente!! beijao!!_

_Krika:Dohkinho nem sabe o que ta rolando direito... mas ele foi - digamos - desviado sim!!! mas so vai se tocar disso tarde demais.. hehehe.. opa, sem mais spoilers... beijokas_

_Praj: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... q saudades do c fia!!!! minhas multiplas personalidades estao aflorando!!! hehehehe... nao se preocupe com Muzin... vc sabe quem vai se engraçar com ele... mil beijoes!!!!!_

_e agora... _

**A CHAVE DAS DIMENSOES**

**Capitulo 7 – Deslizes **

Pesadas nuvens prateadas escondiam o sol naquela manha. A brisa úmida trazia o cheiro de terra e o anúncio de uma tormenta.

- Mas que diazinho infeliz esse!! – Kanon observava as nuvens carregadas de sua janela.

- Já acordado? – Saga arqueia uma sobrancelha. – Que milagre! Geralmente preciso de um trator pra te tirar da cama.

- Pois é, eu devo ter caído da caaaaa... – A frase de Kanon é interrompida por um longo bocejo. - ...aaaama!

- Vamos comer! Logo temos que subir!

- So mais 5 minutinhos. – Kanon se joga de novo na cama.

- Kanon! – Saga chama o irmão de novo, mas já se dirigia para a cozinha.

- 5 minutinhos... – Kanon cobre a cabeça com o travesseiro.

**Castelo de Ares**

O deus da Guerra levantara cedo. Ele caminhava pelo jardim das batalhas observando as estátuas ali exibidas. Haviam se passado séculos desde que fora confinado naquele lugar como punição por sua derrota na ultima luta contra Athena. Mas sua liberdade, seu retorno esmagador estava próximo.

– Athena querida irmã! Agora falta muito pouco para nos encontrarmos novamente. – Ares fecha os olhos e se vê cravando a espada no coração mortal de Athena. O sorriso escapa de seus lábios se tornando uma gargalhada.

**Escadarias de Escorpião para Sagitário **

Após o café Saga, Kanon e Layla subiram ao 13º templo.

Os templos pelo caminho já estavam sem seus guardiões. O silêncio das doze casas era apenas cortado pelos passos nas escadarias e pelos trovões que ecoavam mais constantes nos céus.

Kanon caminhava mais a frente dos dois, ainda um pouco zonzo de sono. Cada passo que ele dava um murmúrio sai de sua boca sobre cobertas ou travesseiros.

Um raio desliza pelo horizonte instantaneamente seguido pelo ecoar forte de um trovão.

- Parece que o próprio Zeus está furioso com o que está acontecendo! – Layla observa a energia azul cortar as nuvens.

A brisa de mais cedo dera lugar a um vento forte e gelado. Layla, trajada apenas com uma calça jeans e uma regata verde, esfrega as mãos nos braços para disfarçar o arrepio.

- Está com frio? – Saga, que caminha ao lado dela, percebe o desconforto da mulher.

- Não sei bem se é arrepio ou pressentimento.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos e a mulher se fitam. Ele percebe o olhar dela cheio de pesar. Por um instante Saga pode ver a extensão do Universo nos olhos claros dela.

"_Universo..." _– O pensamento surge como um dos raios que lampeja o céu. – Vai dar tudo certo!

Layla quase tropeça ao ouvir as palavras agradáveis dirigidas a ela. Mas consegue disfarçar a surpresa. Ela tinha ouvido a conversa dos gêmeos na noite anterior, mas ver a mudança no comportamento de Saga em relação a ela foi um tanto impactante.

**Salão do Grande Mestre**

Mais uma vez todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam reunidos frente à deusa da Sabedoria.

- Layla, se aproxime.

A moça caminha para perto da deusa sob o olhar atento dos presentes.

- Se mudou de idéia...

- Farei isso Athena! Essa é a melhor chance que teremos de encontrar o Selo, não vou desistir.

- Obrigada por sua ajuda Layla! Fico muito grata em tê-la como aliada.

As palavras da deusa fazem seu corpo pesar toneladas. Era como ser atingida por um prédio desmoronando.

"_Mas que droga de sentimento é esse?Preciso me concentrar, não posso por tudo a perder." – _Layla pensa tentado não transparecer. – Obrigada a você Athena por me dar essa chance.

A deusa sorri para ela e se volta para Shion.

- Cavaleiros vocês podem retornar aos seus templos. – O grande mestre instrui.

As contestações vêm ao mesmo tempo.

- O que? – Aldebaran, Shura, Aiolia e Afrodite falaram juntos.

- Não vamos deixar Athena sozinha! – Milo, Camus e Aiolos protestam.

- Shion, que... – Shaka ia falar mas cala-se ao ver Athena pedir silencio com um aceno de mão.

Dohko e Mu permaneceram quietos apenas atentos aos colegas. Kanon parecia ter despertado naquele momento. E Saga fitava Layla.

Com um calmo sorriso a deusa pede paciência. – Cavaleiros, não há necessidade de ficarem aqui. Ainda mais que o que pretendemos fazer exige muita concentração, tanto minha quanto de Layla.

- E alem do mais, não podem deixar as doze casas vazias. Não sabemos quanto tempo isso pode levar. – Shion explicava, se colocando em pé entre Athena e os cavaleiros. – E ela não ficara sozinha. Eu ficarei aqui.

- Com todo respeito grande mestre, só você ficará aqui?

- O que quer dizer com isso Milo de Escorpião? – A pergunta de Milo parecia ter atingido um nervo do grande mestre.

- Buda me perdoe, mas Milo tem razão! – O apoio de Virgem ao cavaleiro de Escorpião foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos outros. – Será mais seguro que fique mais alguém.

- Athena, eles só estão preocupados com sua segurança! – Layla falou para Saori de modo que apenas a deusa a ouviu. E Saga, que não tirava os olhos dela. Era a oportunidade que ele estava esperando.

- Se não se importar Athena, eu ficarei! – Saga se prontifica.

- E eu! – Dohko se levanta e vai para junto do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Ambos se colocam em frente à Shion.

- Está bem então!Shion, Dohko e Saga ficarão comigo e Layla. Acho que estou bem protegida agora, não!? – Ela graceja delicadamente para os outros cavaleiros. – Agora podem voltar aos seus templos!

Talvez um pouco menos preocupados, os cavaleiros retornam as suas casas.

Os portões do salão se fecham. O vento lá fora se intensifica e as gotas precipitam em queda. Logo a chuva se torna forte e os rumores dos trovoes se espaçam.

**Castelo de Ares**

Ares no salão principal de seu refugio chama por seus avatares. Megara está ao seu lado.

- Nos chamou meu Senhor? – Um homem de olhos verdes escuros e cabelos ruivos, em corte escovinha **(n/a: que nem aparece em filme de soldado americano)**, se ajoelha em frente. Sua armadura negra tem pontas suaves e limpas. Ele carrega uma balança na mão direita.

- Caspian, Avatar da Fome! Meu farto guerreiro... – Ares se refere as formas um tanto arredondadas do homem.

- Estamos às ordens grandioso deus! – Uma moça chinesa de cabelos negros que vão ate o chão, com franja sob os olhos violetas se coloca ao lado direito de Caspian. A armadura vermelha desenha o corpo formado da mulher como uma veste. As ombreiras em camadas têm as beiras afiadas. Em sua bainha, uma espada de fio duplo.

- Jiang, Avatar da Peste! Bela como sempre! – Ares mede a mulher de cima a baixo.

Logo atrás de Jiang um homem de cabelos brancos arrepiados e olhos negros como a noite, entra silencioso. Sua armadura parece uma ossada fora do corpo, em tons de amarelo pálido. Suas mãos seguravam uma foice.

- Por último e não menos importante... Silas, Avatar da Morte! – O deus fita seus mais fortes guerreiros. – Em breve uma nova guerra se iniciará! Teremos nossa gloria banhada em sangue.

As palavras de Ares trás sorrisos aos lábios de seus três avatares.

**Salão do Grande Mestre**

Shion se retira para ir buscar o Selo que estava guardado em Star Hill.

Na mesa Dohko e Saga aguardam sentados. Mais perto do trono do grande mestre Athena e Layla conversam.

- Athena, não tenho certeza do que fazer! – Ela observa a cortina por onde Shion saiu.

- Terá que sintonizar se cosmo com o do Selo! – Saga responde pela deusa.

Layla respira fundo, ela tinha um olhar de medo.

- O que foi Layla? – Athena toma as mãos da moça entre as suas.

- Quando segurei o Selo antes de vir pra cá pude sentir seu poder correr em mim! O cosmo dele aumentou o impacto do meu ataque. – Ela cerra a mão direita se lembrando do desgaste após desferir o golpe contra Megara na caverna. – É uma energia maciça, um poder bruto.

- Por isso precisa de um equilíbrio! É o que vou fazer, vou tentar filtrar a energia do Selo que chega a você. – A deusa aperta gentilmente a mao da moça.

- Mesmo assim será muito perigoso. Você tem que manter a concentração sempre. As eras pelo que o Selo passou se mostrarão a você. Serão muitas imagens, muita energia. – Dohko se aproximava das duas.

- Você devera acompanhar o caminho que o Selo lhe mostrar. Não resista, não tente domina-lo. Ele tem sua própria dimensão dentro de si. – Saga se juntava a Dohko.

- Esta bem! – Layla tem sua coragem renovada.

O brilho de um intenso relâmpago faz as sombras flutuarem por entre as pilastras claras do salão. Shion volta segurando uma pequena caixa de mogno, com a tampa entalhada de motivos gregos.

- Prontas?

Athena olha para Layla buscando sua confirmação. Layla acena positivamente para a deusa.

- Estamos Shion! – A deusa responde para o grande mestre. Ela se coloca diretamente em frente a Layla.

Saga e Dohko se afastam um passo, dando espaço às duas. Shion se aproxima e abre a caixa virando-a para Layla. O veludo vermelho no interior acomoda o artefato.

- Tome cuidado! – O grande mestre adverte.

Layla sem tirar os olhos do interior da caixa negra assente. Ela lentamente pega a esfera negra que instantaneamente começa a emitir um brilho fosco. Layla sente o cosmo do Selo fluir por seu corpo.

Involuntariamente Saga dá um passo em direção a Layla. Discretamente Dohko segura seu braço. – Calma. – Ele tenta apaziguar a preocupação do amigo.

Athena acende seu cosmo e envolve o cosmo da moça, e o do Selo. Layla cerra os olhos e fecha a mão em volta da esfera.

- O cosmo dela é espetacular! – Shion nota a amplidão que emana do cosmo da moça. – "_Deve ser o Selo_." – Shion pensa fitando o Selo.

- Que energia imensa! – Dohko está impressionado com o cosmo de Layla. Mas seus olhos estão sob a esfera.

- É como o ... _universo._.. – Ele termina em pensamento, sem tirar os olhos do rosto da moça.

**Casa de Áries**

Mu estava atento as flutuações de cosmo emanadas no 13º templo. A água que caída dos céus e o dia com suas cores cinzas deixam a cena ainda mais preocupante.

- Que energia impressionante!

O ar parece zunir. Algo lá de cima que escoa para todo o Santuário. Um som agudo, como um tilintar chama a atenção do cavaleiro de Áries. Mas não está vindo do salão do grande mestre, mas sim de sua casa.

- A oficina! – Mu se apressa pelo corredor direto a sala que guarda as armaduras a serem consertadas por ele. Ele escancara a porta e o ambiente está iluminado por uma energia púrpura.

- A armadura dela!

Áries vê a armadura de Layla brilhar e pulsar. Prestando atenção ele perceber que a armadura pulsa na mesma freqüência que o cosmo da moça, mesmo ela estando doze casas a frente.

**Castelo de Ares**

O deus se concentrava na energia de Layla. A armadura de Guerra servia como condutor. Ela era banhada com o sangue do próprio deus, o que permitia Ares manter um contato leve com o cosmo e com a mente de sua Avatar.

**Salão do Grande Mestre**

Saga é o primeiro a notar o esforço que Layla esta fazendo para segurar sua mente perto o suficiente das memórias do Selo. Os olhos da mulher estavam fechados com força e ela parecia sentir alguma dor. A mao envolta do Selo estava tensa. Athena intensifica seu cosmo para dar continência a energia do Selo, que aumenta a cada segundo.

A mente de Layla desliza pelas estradas do Selo.

_As estrelas brilham intensas. Antes do nascimento dessa era dos homens milhares de criaturas vagam pelas dimensões. As Tenillas. Reverencias e adoradas por todos._

O cosmo da moça se estremece. A energia emanada da esfera brilha. Uma luz fosca escapa pelas frestas dos dedos de Layla em volta ao Selo. Um zumbido espande pelo Salão do Grande Mestre.

_O tempo flutua rápido com tamanho poder em mãos. Logo novos seres iniciam seu domínio sobre o cosmos. Aquele titã. Sua profecia de morte. Um ato desesperado de previnir. Em vão._

- Athena! – Shion chama pela deusa que estremece junto com Layla.

- Layla! – Saga se aproxima da mulher. – Parem com isso! Shion, elas não conseguir barrar a energia por muito mais tempo!

O zumbido tremula mais alto, fazendo os cavaleiros levarem as mãos aos ouvidos.

- Shion! – Dohko tenta dizer algo.

_O deus com raios nas mãos e no coração. Forte e justo. 'Não pode ser o fim de nossa existência', a Tenilla pede por sua vida. Feixe de energia... O Selo..._

- O Selo! Posso ... – Layla não termina de falar.

O cosmo do Selo explode sobre ela. Shion se coloca a frente de Athena e lança sua Muralha de Cristal para proteger o corpo da deusa.

A luz emitida é tão clara que cega os 3 cavaleiros. Mas o grito de dor de Layla é ouvido claramente. O cosmo de Athena cessa.

**Casa de Áries**

Mu observa atentamente a armadura intensificar seu brilho. Mas o desequilíbrio da energia no 13º templo atrai seu olhar. A luz púrpura desprende um ultimo reluzente suspiro e desaparece.

**Salão do grande Mestre**

Shion escora Athena que parece zonza.

A luz some assim como o zumbido. Dohko e Saga abaixam as mãos que protegiam os olhos da forte luz, para ver Layla caída. E o artefato negro imóvel no chão.

- Layla! – Saga se dirige a ela.

O punho direito dela está muito machucado e sangue escore de seu nariz e dos cortes em seu rosto, peito e braços.

- Ela está ... – Athena apoiada por Shion se aproxima.

- Muito ferida e inconsciente! – Ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, Saga a segura nos braços. Ele nota que a mão que segurava o Selo está muito queimada e o punho direito, assim como o ombro, estavam quebrados. Ele usa seu cosmo para estancar os sangramentos.

O cosmo de Athena se junta ao de Saga. Logo os ferimentos de Layla deixam de sangrar, mas ela continua inconsciente.

- Saga! – Dohko segura o ombro do amigo. – Leve-a de volta a Gêmeos. Ela está fora de perigo mas tem que descansar.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos se levanta com Layla nos braços. Ele para em frente a Athena.

- Estou bem Saga! Apenas cansada. Layla é que precisa de atenção agora. Vá!

Gêmeos meneia a cabeça para a deusa e sai do salão. Shion, por cosmo, pede para Dohko acompanhá-lo. O cavaleiro de Libra sai logo depois.

Athena está em lágrimas. – O que eu fiz!? Essa busca quase a matou! Por Zeus!

Shion ainda apoiando a deusa tenta consolá-la. – Athena! Ela esta bem!

- Mas poderia não estar! Shion... isso foi um erro! Eu mal consegui segurar o cosmo disso. – Ela olha para a esfera no chão. – Como pude pensar que ela poderia?

**Castelo de Ares**

- Desgraçada!!!!!!!!!!! – Ares estava furioso! O deus emanava cosmo intensamente e as labaredas de energia que saiam de seu corpo eram tão fortes que ao encostarem nas paredes de pedras as trincavam. – MALDITA!!!!!! – Ele solta uma rajada de cosmo contra uma pilastra no fim do salão.

Perto do trono Megara observa a frustração do deus! – Mas Ares, Athena não teve forças para conseguir manter o equilíbrio!

- ATHENA? Quem está falando de Athena!!?? – Ares encara a feiticeira com raiva.

- Layla? – Megara parece surpresa.

- Eu a treinei a vida toda para esse momento e ela falha??? MALDITA!!! Não investi tanto para ela fazer esse fiasco!!!!! – O rosto do deus estava transformado. Sua expressão era de puro ódio.

Megara não ousaria falar. Mas por dentro estava satisfeita. Sempre odiara Layla e o jeito com que Ares a tratava. Odiava se ver substituída por ela na cama do deus. Agora ela atraia o ódio do deus para si. O caminho para a feiticeira estava praticamente aberto.

- Megara!

O chamado do deus despertou Megara de seus sonhos. – Sim meu senhor!

- Arranje um jeito de eu me comunicar com ela, sem que Athena note! O quanto antes!!!

- Sim senhor! – Megara caminha calmamente para fora

- Vá logo mulher!! VÁ!!!! VÁ!!!!! – Ares grita com feiticeira.

Megara não se abala com a agressão verbal. Ela sabe por que ele esta nervoso. O deus da Guerra detesta falhas. Megara sorri. – _"Ela está acabada!"_

No salão Ares continuava a destruir os ornamentos. – Layla! Você me paga por esse erro!!!

--//--

_ops.. qse q o Ares consegue... _

_continua em breve..._

_beijos_


	8. Perto Demais

_Olá!! XD_

_Ikarus-sama: as batalhas estao chegando. Mas tem algumas coisinhas pra serem resolvidas antes... paciencia, paciencia!!! adoraria ver uma luta entre a Liz e a Megara... hihihiihi...beijos_

_Krika: o Ares qse q surtou!! essa sua intuiçao pode estar indo para algum lugar... hehehehehe... beijin_

_Praj: a Layla nao é boba nao.. heheh, mas essa "proximidade" do Dohkuxo nao é a toa!!! ;) quanto a Megara, el__a vai se esbalbar em breve!!! saudadex.. beijao_

_e vamos lá..._

A CHAVE DAS DIMENSÕES

**Capitulo 8 – Perto Demais**

O caminho escadarias abaixo foi cheio de perguntas dirigidas a Saga. Dohko fez o que pode para acalmar os ânimos dos amigos. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos desceu em silencio.

**Casa de Gêmeos**

A chuva se tornara uma tempestade. O vento uivava e os trovões pareciam rugir mais alto que feras mitológicas.

- O que aconteceu Saga? – Kanon sentiu o irmão se aproximando e foi encontrá-lo na entrada. Saga estava encharcado, assim como Layla.

Kanon vê Lay desacordada nos braços de Saga. – Lay? Ela esta bem?

- Está. – Saga se limita a dizer isso e segue direto para o quarto da mulher.

Kanon faz menção de segui-lo mas Dohko o impede. – Deixe Saga cuidar dela Kanon!

- Dohko, o que aconteceu? Pude sentir a explosão da energia daqui!

- O Selo tem um poder primitivo muito grande! Lay, mesmo com ajuda de Athena não conseguiu conter o cosmo dele.

- Quer dizer então que não conseguiram descobrir a localização da outra metade?

- Não sei ainda, Lay desmaiou antes de poder falar qualquer coisa! – Dohko observa Saga sentado ao lado da cama da moça. – Dê espaço a ele Kanon.

Kanon, mesmo de longe, vê a expressão triste do irmão. – Esta bem!

- Vou subir. Se precisar de algo..

- Obrigada Dohko!

O irmão do cavaleiro de Gêmeos ficou onde estava.

Depois de colocar Layla na cama Saga tirou a calça e a camiseta dela. **(n/a: CPP!!!!!!!! Não, não.. só tava secando ela!!!! Literalmente... uahuahauhauhauah) **O corpo atlético e curvilíneo dela não passou desapercebido ao cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Ela parecia uma escultura, talhada no mais fino mármore.

Ele pegou toalhas e secou o corpo da moça. Depois a cobriu com lençóis novos e se sentou ao lado dela. – Mas que droga! Porque me importo? – Ele sussurrou tirando um mecha da franja caída sobre os olhos dela.

Layla estava desmaiada, mas seu sono era conturbado. Ela suava frio como se estivesse com febre alta. Tremores ocasionais percorriam seu corpo.

Sem saber muito bem ao certo porque, Saga passou o dia todo ao lado dela. Quando ele sentia o cosmo dela se esvaindo nos pesadelos ou de dor, ele usava seu cosmo para acalmá-la e trazê-la de volta dos sonhos conturbados.

**Castelo de Ares – Quarto de Megara**

Jiang e Megara conversavam atrás de portas fechadas. A feiticeira folheava seus livros atenta as línguas antigas.

- Agora que Layla ferrou com tudo Ares dará a liderança do exercito para mim! – A avatar da Peste fitava o horizonte pela janela de Megara. Ele tinha esperado esse momento a muitos anos. Ares sempre preferiu Layla para o comando de seus exércitos e para liderar batalhas e soldados.

Jiang era mais velha e mais experiente e nunca aceitou ser comandada por uma fedelha que só tinha seu posto por que Ares gostava dela na cama.

- Ainda é cedo para cantar vitória Jia! – Megara tentava tirar a aliada dos devaneios. - Não podemos saber se ela sabe ou não da localização do Selo. Ares estava atento ao cosmo dela, mas ela encerrou a conexão antes de desmaiar. Ele não viu o selo, mas não significa que ela não tenha visto.

- Quer dizer que a vaca ainda pode salvar o dia? – Jia não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Não disse isso Jia. Acho que Layla não conseguiu nada, mas não posso afirmar. Ares quer falar com ela. Logo saberemos se ela esta ou não fora das graças dele.

- Queria que ela tivesse se explodido junto com aquele Selo, isso sim!

Megara apenas observa a Avatar de Peste. Jia faria qualquer coisa para se livrar de Layla, inclusive à custa de uma vitória contra Athena. E isso não era nada bom.

Juntando seus livros Megara apressa-se. – Encontrei o que queria! Vou até Ares. Jia, aproveite a ausência da Avatar da Guerra para coisas mais produtivas.

- Produtivas Megara? O que quer dizer? – Jia não apreciou o tom da feiticeira.

- Aproveite que ela não está aqui para influenciar os generais. Traga-os para seus encantos. – Megara pisca para a Avatar. – Apesar de eles serem subordinados dos Avatares, eles têm mais contato com o resto do exercito. Ganhe a confiança deles para si, e os soldados seguirão seu mais caprichoso comando. – Megara sorri falsamente e sai em direção a Ares.

**Casa de Áries**

- Cheguei a preparar o almoço, mas Saga não quis comer. – Kanon deitado em um dos puffs da sala de Mu, olhava o dia cinza lá fora. - Ele pegou uma das cadeiras da sala e colocou no quarto. Ate quando sai ele não tinha nem se mexido.

Mu escutava o que o amigo dizia, mas estava longe de prestar atenção.

- Mu? MU? – Kanon estava sentado e olhando para o cavaleiro de Áries.

- Hum.. o que? – Mu parecia retornar a realidade.

- Perguntei se não acha isso estranho!

- Há coisas mais estranhas acontecendo!

- O que quer dizer? – O gêmeo de Saga se levantava.

- Quando aquela energia começou a emanar, a armadura de Layla também reagiu. Era como se ela estivesse atenta aos movimentos do cosmo de sua dona.

- Mas Mu, como isso é possível!?

- Na verdade Kanon, isso não foi o que me surpreendeu. Mas sim o que aconteceu depois.

- Depois?

Mu fez sinal para Kanon segui-lo. O cavaleiro de Áries levou o ex- general marina ate a oficina. – Isso aconteceu!

Mu abriu a porta e no centro da sala estava a armadura da Avatar da Guerra. Mas em vez de sua coloração púrpura, a armadura brilhava em tons de um cristalino...

- Branco! A armadura dela mudou de cor? – Kanon tinha arregalado os olhos. – Mas como? Porque a cor... – Ele olha da armadura para o cavaleiro de Áries.

**Casa de Gêmeos**

Era o meio da tarde e Layla não mostrava sinais de acordar. O sono dela era mais tranqüilo, mas ainda pesado. Ele fita novamente a moça deitada. Não queria deixá-la. Não queria que ela acorda-se sozinha.

Saga se espreguiça na cadeira, seu corpo estava cansado pela posição e pela constante utilização de seu cosmo. Ele se levanta devagar e coloca a cadeira encostada na parede. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos olha a mulher e sai em direção a cozinha.

Ele pega um copo de água e fita o liquido transparente. _"O que será que ela viu? O que será que ela esconde?"_

No quarto a respiração de Layla se torna mais rasa. Seus sentidos não percebem mais o cosmo que a amparava. Seus olhos se abrem lentamente. Ela demora a focar a visão e perceber que está na casa de Gêmeos. Ela pode sentir Saga no outro cômodo e seu cosmo exausto.

Layla tenta levantar mas o corpo ainda esta pesado. Com um esforço ela consegue sentar-se na cama. A avatar percebe que esta trajando uma camisa, muito maior que seu corpo. O aroma amadeirado não deixa duvidas de quem pertence a peça. Ela segura o tecido e inspira.

A cabeça lateja e sua visão se turva novamente. – _"Não!"_ – Ela pensa. – _"não vou fraquejar agora!"­_ - E reunindo sua forças ela se põe em pé.

"_Ares estava me acompanhando. Droga, ele deve estar furioso!"_ – Layla vai em direçao ao corredor e logo avista Saga na cozinha. Ele observa um copo vazio como se fosse o tesouro mais valioso do mundo.

Ela sorri. – Acho alguma coisa importante ai?

Saga se assusta com a voz da mulher. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não ouviu ela se aproximar. – Lay, você não deveria ter levantado!

- Estou me sentindo melh...

A voz dela falha. Em sua mente uma dor aguda pela invasão. Ela leva as mãos à cabeça e seu corpo perde o equilíbrio.

O copo de vidro escorrega por entre os dedos do cavaleiro. – Lay! – Saga corre até ela.

"_**- Avatar da Guerra! O que pensa que está fazendo Layla?**_

_- Ares! – Sua mente tenta afastá-lo. Mas ele é forte demais._

_**- Você deveria ter me dado a localização do Selo a essa altura Layla!!! – **__Era como se ele apertasse o pescoço dela a cada palavra._

_Layla sentia o ar sumir e o corpo doer. – Ares, não consegui.. – Ele a interrompe._

_**- Eu lhe treinei a vida toda para esse momento Layla! E você falhou homericamente!**_

_Layla tentou dizer que o poder do Selo era bruto demais, que era como um ser vivo lutando por sua vida. Mas não conseguiu. Ares penetrou mais em sua mente e controlou suas forças._

_**- Arranje um jeito de encontrar a outra metade! Caso contrario, você não tem nenhuma utilidade para mim! Entendeu!?**_

_Ares não espera resposta e sai da mente dela."_

A conversa entre o deus da Guerra e Layla ocorreu nos segundos que se passaram entre Saga sair da cozinha e segurar Layla que desmaiava há menos de 3 metros dele.

- Lay! LAY! – Saga chama a mulher enquanto desliza seus dedos pelo rosto dela.

Ela acorda ao contato da pele dele sobre a sua. Abrindo os olhos devagar ela vê a expressão preocupada nos olhos. Ele não parece ter percebido a dolorosa visita de Ares.

"_Ele deve ter usado os poderes de Megara."_ – Layla ensaia um sorriso. - Lay?

Saga se assusta com as palavras dela, ou melhor, com as palavras dele. Nem havia percebido que a tinha chamado de Lay. Ele limpa a garganta. – Er.. ahn.. Você está bem Layla? – Ele tenta disfarçar o embaraço.

- Estou.– Ela se apóia no braço dele tentando se levantar. – Mas prefiro que me chame de Lay!

Ela faz menção de andar até o quarto, mas Saga a toma nos braços e a carrega até lá. Ele a ajuda a sentar-se na cama e se coloca ao lado dela.

- O que aconteceu? – Layla pergunta tirando as palavras da boca dele.

Saga pensava no que havia acontecido no corredor agora pouco. – _"Foi como se alguém a nocauteasse"_ – Mas ele pode perceber que ela se referia ao encontro de mais cedo com Athena. – _"E com o Selo"_.

- Só me lembro de sentir meu corpo flutuar, como se estivesse no espaço. – Ela esfrega as temporas.

- O cosmo do Selo foi esguio demais. Ele desequilibrou seu cosmo. Foi como um curto circuito. Você não conseguiu..

- Não! – Lay informava desapontada. - Não lembro de mais nada, a não ser me sentir flutuando pelo Universo. – Ela fita a mão direita enfaixada e uma lágrima solitária escorrega por seu rosto.

Fechando e abrindo o punho, ela sente uma dor fraca e aguda correr por seu braço. – _"Se não conseguir terminar isso, Ares fará muito pior!" _– Ela olha para Saga. – Obrigada Saga! Obrigada por ter me ajudado!

- Não tem de que! – Ele passa dos dedos pelo rosto dela limpando a lágrima. – Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não! Não to com fome!

- Está bem. Então descanse. – Saga ajuda a mulher a se acomodar na cama. **(n/a: AI MEUS SAIS... BEIJA ELE, BEIJA ELE!!!!!!)**

- Saga! – Lay segura a mão do cavaleiro. – Quero tentar de novo!

- O que? De novo? Você quase morreu hoje e, mesmo com suas habilidades de cura está muito ferida.

Lay se assusta.

- Kanon me contou. – Saga percebendo o susto dela explica como soube.

- Mesmo assim, quero tentar de novo! Precisamos encontrar o Selo logo!

- Lay, por hoje não podemos fazer mais nada. Descanse e amanha falaremos sobre isso. Está bem assim?

- Sim!

Saga arruma as cobertas sobre ela e sai do quarto.

"_Se pudesse, não os envolveria nisso! Por Zeus, não O envolveria nunca nisso!" - _Lay fecha os olhos e logo cai nos domínios de Morfheus.

A chuva caiu o dia todo sob o Santuário. Pesada e constante, a água lavou ruas, escadarias e almas.

**Castelo de Ares**

Finli estava na imponente biblioteca do castelo. Ele folheava os volumosos livros que os sacerdotes de Ares compilaram com informações das batalhas do deus da Guerra. Sempre curioso ele era um determinado estudioso de pessoas, lutas e estratégias. Aquele lugar com o cheiro de papiros antigos e conhecimento infindável era provavelmente o seu lugar favorito em todo o mundo.

Ele se focava nas informações sobre os cavaleiros de Athena. Os boatos sobre a iminente batalha corriam soltos desde os soldados rasos até os avatares. Ele como General de Adaga sabia muito bem que o combate estava próximo.

O homem prende os cabelos azuis claros em uma trança frouxa. Ele se acomoda na poltrona aveludada e ajusta o abajur. Ele procurava sobre um cavaleiro de ouro em particular.

Sempre escutara historias sobre aquele homem e mal podia esperar para encontrá-lo pessoalmente. – Ver seu lado negro vai ser uma honra cavaleiro! – Fin sorri enquanto devora textos com seus afiados olhos âmbar.

A pequena General passava pelo jardim observando o entardecer. Ani tinha os cabelos dourados presos em duas chiquinhas. Os olhos azuis observavam os pássaros revoarem perto da estatuas. Ela sorri e começa a assoviar.

Os animais se acomodam no alto de uma fonte de mármore. Vários deles ficam apenas parados ali. A General de Machado para de assoviar e fecha o sorriso que cortava seus lábios. Uma energia verde esmeralda brilha em seus olhos.

Na fonte, penas voam e sangue tinge a água. Não há mais nenhum animal vivo. Ela se vira e caminha na direção oposta cantarolando e sorrindo enquanto apanha algumas flores.

O General de Lança estava no acampamento dos soldados rasos. Ele treinava com os homens de seu batalhão. Marco estava no centro de uma roda formada por 8 soldados que portavam variadas armas brancas. Todos pareciam atacar o homem de cabelos verdes ao mesmo tempo e ele desviava habilmente de cada ataque.

- É só isso que sabem fazer? – Ele ironizava cada ataque perdido dos soldados.

Os soldados se enraiveciam com as palavras ofensivas de Marco e avançavam mais sobre ele. Uma das laminas corta o braço de Marco. O General parece feliz ao ver seu sangue.

- É assim que se faz! – Os olhos negros dele fitam o homem que tirou seu sangue. Seu cosmo se expande e uma esfera de energia cresce em volta dele explodindo sobre os soldados da roda.

Os corpos dos homens voam para longe e caem sem vida no chão.

- É assim que se faz! – Marco pega uma toalha e entra sai em direção sua tenda.

O belo líder dos Generais estava no salão das armas do castelo. Ele empunhava sua espada e usava seu cosmo para afiar a lâmina. Sem camisa, o torso escultural de Ian mostrava as cicatrizes de seus anos dedicados às lutas. As ondas dos cabelos castanhos escuros emolduravam seus olhos verdes. **(n/a: gente, ele é lindo!!!)**

- Lay! – Seus pensamentos contornavam na imagem da Avatar.

O General de Espada sempre desejou Layla. Nunca tinha tido uma chance com ela, mas palavras de duplo sentido não faltavam quando ele a encontrava. E por ela ser a principal guerreira dentre os Avatares e ele o líder dos Generais, isso ocorria frequentemente.

Ian imaginava todo o tipo de coisas para comemorar sua vitória com Layla. Ele tinha certeza que se mostrasse suas habilidades de guerreiro e exímio lider em um grandioso embate como esse, a Avatar da Guerra se renderia a seus encantos. Ele sorri devaneando com as fartas curvas da moça em sua cama.

O grande homem estava no ponto mais alto do Jardim da Batalhas. Dali Zaefhe podia observar o acampamento dos soldados rasos a sua direita e o castelo do deus da Guerra a sua frente. Em seu lado esquerdo uma grandiosa floresta de sequóias milenares se erguia. O General de Clava coloca sua arma no chão e se dirige para lá.

- Hora de treinar um pouco!!

Zaefhe corre morro abaixo em direção a primeira arvore. O tronco imenso é seguro pelas raízes que se empurram para fora da terra. A espessura da arvore não deve ser menor que 30 metros.

O General fecha o punho e desfere um soco com cosmo em direção ao majestoso tronco. O punho de Zaefhe encosta na arvore e os pássaros voam dos galhos. O lugar onde a mão dele estava começa a ruir. As linhas abrem e se espandem pelo tronco que implode.

A centenária arvore cai lentamente sobre o solo e toda terra treme.

Zaefhe olha o punho intacto e parte para cima de outra arvore.

No quarto de Eric roupas estavam jogadas por todo o chão. Ayisha estava nua sob os lençóis e repousava no peito de Eric. Ele acariciava a pele morena das costas da amante.

- Ian é um idiota que só pensa em impressionar a Avatar da Guerra. Ele deve achar que essa batalha vai servir para ele terminar na cama dela.

Ayisha ri e se apóia no braço dele para fita-lo nos olhos. – E você usará essa guerra para se tornar nosso novo líder.

Os traços de Eric e Ian eram similares. Mas os cabelos castanhos claros e os olhos mel não eram a única que diferencia Ian e o General de Escudo. Inescrupuloso e de pavio curto Eric era movido pela inveja do irmão mais velho. A única coisa que importava a ele era o titulo que o irmão carregava.

A morena, de longos cabelos negros e olhos prateados, instigava o amante sempre que podia. A General de Tridente sabia da importância do cargo ocupado pelo irmão de Eric. Acesso ao exercito, aos Avatares e ao próprio deus Ares. Ser amante de alguém em uma posição tão privilegiada não era uma má idéia.

Ian ainda era o líder. Mas Ayisha e Eric acreditavam que isso não duraria muito tempo.

_--//--_

_mais um cap.._

_espero q estejam gostando!_

_beijao_


	9. Aviso em Vermelho

_Olá!_

_olha só ... a volta dos que nao foram!! desculpem imensamente pela demora!! mas finalmente estamos ai!!_

_Morgane: Nesse meiozinho do Ares o povo só nao se matou ainda pq ainda dependem um do outro... se deixar, só sobra caveveirinhas!! Lay e Saga - lindoso - .. uhm... tem coisas ai pra acontecer!! beijao_

_Krika: O Ian é uma inspiraçao! pena que é mais um baba-ovo psicótico... uahauauh!! beijinhos e romance nao estao tao longe assim!! primeiro os misterios depois a curtiçao!! beijos_

_Ikarus-sama: q bom q gostou do cap!! o Ian nem imagina o q está por vir... beijo_

_Praj: Amore, q saudades - nossa, isso ta ficando repetitivo!! finalmente lhe apresento seus tabefes... uahuahuaah... vai ter mais daqui a poko!! a ideia de puffs na casa do Mu é da Alice-sama! ela me emprestou. beijaoooooo_

_Alias, caso nao tenha falado - acho q nao falei msm - as contelaçoes dos generais e a descriçao do castelo de Ares é credito total da Alice A/C. A descriçao dos templos, qdo foram usadas - como os puffs da casa do Mu - tb sao ideias dela!! _

_vamos ao q interessa..._

**A CHAVE DAS DIMENSÕES**

**Capitulo 9 – Aviso em Vermelho**

Saga passou a noite do mesmo jeito que tinha passado o dia, ao lado de Lay. Ele adormeceu na cadeira ao som da chuva perdendo seu furor. A noite estava úmida e fria. E a manha despertou igual. A tormenta cessara em algum momento da madrugada, mas o vento gelado e o ar úmido impediram os resquícios de sumirem.

Os templos e escadarias estavam molhados e a água pingava pelas beiras dos telhados.

Lay acordou cedo. O dia estava nublado, mas parecia clarear aos poucos. Ela nota Saga dormindo de mau jeito na cadeira e um sorriso escapa de seus lábios. _"Ele ficou aqui o tempo todo!" _Para logo sumir. Ela se lembra da visita de Ares a sua mente. Sentir ele dentro de si novamente a faz estremecer.

A mulher abana a cabeça tentando afastar a imagem do deus. Ela se levanta silenciosamente e sai em direção à cozinha. Layla percebe que Kanon não está na casa de Gêmeos. Ela prepara a mesa do café enquanto espera a água ferver.

Saga acorda ao som das louças na mesa. – Mas o que? – Ele leva a mao ao pescoço sentindo um torcicolo. _"Ela levantou de novo e eu não percebi. Que coisa!"_ – Ele vai para a cozinha.

- Mas você é sorrateira hein? – O tom sério em sua voz preocupa Lay, que quase derruba a garrafa de café.

- Eu... – Ela ia se explicar.

- Você deveria estar deitada. Deixa que eu faço isso. – Ele entra na cozinha.

O alivio solta a respiração de Layla. – Pode deixar. Descansei demais ontem. Estou bem melhor, e com fome! – Ela pisca e faz um gesto cômico de esfregar as mãos sobre o estomago.

Saga balança a cabeça. – Esta bem! Vamos comer então.

Os dois estavam famintos, uma vez que não sobrou café e nem torradas após a refeição.

- Gostei da camisa! – Lay se recosta na cadeira e aponta para si. – Você que me trocou?

Saga parecia um pimentão. – Eu... a chuva... tava..

Lay ri abertamente. – Tudo bem. Tava chovendo e você me carregou de la de cima ate aqui. Minhas roupas deveriam estar ensopadas.

Saga ainda gesticulava alguma coisa quando Kanon entrou.

- Bom dia minha gente!

- Kanon! Bom dia! - Lay parecia feliz em ver o ... _"amigo"_... irmão de Saga.

- Esta se sentindo melhor? – Ele parecia preocupado com...

"_alguma coisa" _– Ela percebe.

... ela.

- Sim! Pronta pra outra! Literalmente! – Ela olha para Saga.

- O que quer dizer? – Kanon fica curioso.

- Lay você ainda esta fraca para tentar achar o Selo.

- Saga, me perdoe, mas vou tentar de novo! _"Não tenho escolha!" _– Ela completa em um triste pensamento. – Agora se me dão licença vou tomar um banho.

Os gêmeos observam-na sair em direção ao banheiro

- Saga precisamos conversar! – Kanon fala baixo.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos fita o irmão. Aquela expressão seria no rosto de Kanon era descaracterística.

- O que foi?

**Salão do Grande Mestre**

O cosmo de Athena demorou algumas horas para se fortificar de novo. A deusa estava muito abalada com o que acontecera. Ela sentia uma grande culpa corroer seu coração pelo que acontecera na manha anterior.

Saori permaneceu em seu quarto ate aquele momento.

- Shion! – Ela chama pelo grande mestre entrando no salão principal.

Shion, que passara a tarde e a noite ali atento ao cosmo da deusa, não se assusta ao ouvir sua voz. – Athena, bom dia!

- Bom dia! Shion, queria que me acompnhasse!

Acompanhasse? A onde?

**Casa de Gemeos**

Kanon dividira suas descobertas sobre a armadura de Guerra com Saga. O cavaleiro de Gemeos parecia tão intrigado quanto o irmão.

- O que isso pode significar Saga?

- Não tenho certeza Kanon, mas como nossas armaduras, a armadura dela está conectada diretamente ao cosmo dela.

- Mas isso não explica porque ela mudou de cor. Mu disse que era como se a armadura estivesse fazendo uma conexão com ela, e não o contrario.

A memória de Saga percorre os conhecimentos sobre Ares.

- Kanon, talvez estejamos mais próximos da batalha do que imaginamos.

- Como assim Saga?

- Ares possui em liderança de seu exercito os 4 Avatares. Layla é apenas um deles.

- 4 Avatares? – Kanon começava a entender.

- Eles foram denominados pelas lendas, os 4 Cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Fome, Peste, Morte...

- ... e Guerra! – Kanon completa a frase olhando em direção ao quarto de Layla.

- A cor que rege a Guerra segundo as lendas é branco.

- A armadura se preparou para a batalha quando sentiu o cosmo de sua dona se manifestar.

Quem informou foi Shion, que chegara acompanhado de Athena.

- Mu me disse o que aconteceu em Áries ontem de manha. A armadura mudou de cor para poder utilizar toda a força de sua estrela protetora. A Guerra. – Ele terminava de explicar.

Os gêmeos apenas fitam o grande mestre.

- Desculpe por aparecer sem convite Saga. – Athena se aproxima deles. – Preciso falar com Layla.

- Athena? – Lay ouvira a voz da deusa do quarto e se encaminhou para a sala.

- Lay, bom dia! – A deusa caminha até ela. – Esta se sentindo melhor?

- Sim, estou. Na verdade queria ...

- Lay, será que podemos conversar um minuto? – Athena soava melancólica.

- Mas é claro!

- Cavaleiros, será que podem nos dar um minuto? – Saori pede.

Os três homens assentem e se dirigem para a sala de Gêmeos. Lay e Athena entram no quarto da moça.

- Lay, gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas.

- Athena? Desculpas? Mas por quê? – Lay estava corada com as palavras da deusa.

- Não pude protegê-la ontem. Se aquela explosão tivesse sido mais forte poderia ter tomado sua vida.

- Athena... isso não é verdade! _"Não é." _

- Você deixou tudo o que conhecia e veio ate mim em busca de proteção. E não pude fazer isso. E alem do mais não conseguimos encontrar o Selo. Meu irmão ja deve estar muito a nossa frente.

Lay segura a mao da deusa e lhe interrompe. – Athena, por favor, não se desculpe. Eu é que falhei com você. Me propus a encontrar a localização da outra metade do Selo e nada fiz.

- Lay... – Athena ia continuar, mas a moça a interrompe de novo.

- Deusa Athena, quando encontrei aquela metade pude perceber o quanto de mal Ares faria a esse mundo. Não poderia viver sabendo que eu o ajudei a destruir essa era por mera ganância. Decidi vir aqui, decidi tentar impedi-lo. E ainda não desisti dessa idéia.

- O que quer dizer? – A deusa ouvia atentamente as palavras.

- Vou tentar de novo! E de novo! Quantas vezes forem necessárias e quantas vez meu cosmo agüentar até encontrar o Selo e acabar com os planos de Ares.

- Não posso lhe pedir que faça isso. É muito arriscado.

- Athena! – A moça a encara e sorri. – Você não está me pedindo nada! Eu é que estou lhe oferecendo. Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-la nessa batalha! – As lagrimas desciam pelo rosto de Layla. – _"Deixe terminar o que comecei, será melhor para todos!"_

Athena cerra os olhos e quando os abre novamente eles estão marejados. – Layla, fico muito honrada com sua coragem! Não menosprezarei suas ações. Fico grata pela sua ajuda!

As duas se levantam ainda de mãos dadas.

- Mas posso ainda sentir seu cosmo em recuperação. Acho melhor adiarmos nossa procura, pelo menos por alguns dias. Descanse e recupere suas energias.

- Athena não acha melhor tentarmos de novo logo? – Ela parecia preocupada.

- Acho que se fizermos isso sem suas forças no ápice, será a ultima vez! – O tom serio encerrou qualquer tentativa que Layla pudesse preparar em convencer Athena há procurar o selo imediatamente.

A Avatar assentiu e as duas se dirigiram a sala.

**Castelo de Ares**

O deus da guerra atento as flutuações do cosmo de Layla pode sentir que naquele dia ela não iria entrar em contato com o Selo.

Sua raiva e impaciência cresciam a cada segundo. Aquilo estava atrasando seus planos e isso não era nada bom! Ficar sem agir muito tempo poderia dar espaço ao rei dos deuses de mudar sua idéia sobre não interferir nas ações dele e na sua busca pelo Selo.

- Tenho que apressar Layla.

- Talvez mostrar que ainda está de olho nela e que pretende continuar essa guerra de qualquer jeito! – Megara adentrava o salão.

A voz suave da mulher irritava o deus da Guerra naquele momento. Ele não estava com saco para ironias e os joguinhos de ciúmes que ele sabia que existiam entre as duas. Mas a feiticeira tinha razão. E isso o deixava ainda mais irritado.

- Quem sabe um pequeno confronto? – Ares fita os orbes dourados da bela mulher e o espartilho que marcava suas curvas e destacava seus seios.

Os lábios do deus rasgaram um pequeno sorriso.

– Vejo que já tem algo em mente, meu senhor! – Megara nota a astúcia no olhar dele.

**Casa de Gêmeos**

O resto da manha transcorreu calma. O sol preguiçoso surgiu perto do meio dia e seu brilho estava mais dourado do que nunca. Era como se, assim como Layla, ele precisasse daquele descanso no dia anterior. A brisa constante disfarçava bem o calor.

Shion avisou que o treino seria normal naquele dia. Após o almoço todos foram para a arena.

Marin e Shina acompanharam Lay até lá. Athena autorizou que a Avatar assistisse os treinos, contanto que não participasse. Mais para ela preservar suas energias, do que por não poder lutar contra os cavaleiros de ouro.

As três estavam na arquibancada, mais perto da plataforma em que Shion ficava, devido a grande sombra que um salgueiro proporcionava.

Os pares na arena desferiam seus ataques entre olhos atentos às convidadas.

Saga levava o 5º soco de Kanon.

- Tá mal hoje em Saga? – Ele gracejava. – Tá cansado de ontem ou ta distraído hoje? – Kanon mexe a cabeça em direção a arquibancada.

Saga olha de canto para onde o irmão apontou. Kanon vê outra oportunidade de atacar. Ele investe contra Saga, mas o cavaleiro de Gêmeos desvia no ultimo instante e deixa o pe na frente do irmão. Kanon não esperava reação de Saga e tropeça se estatelando de cara no chão.

- To melhor agora irmão! Obrigada por perguntar. – Saga acena para Dohko que lutava com Mu, para trocar de parceiros.

O cavaleiro de Áries ajuda Kanon a se levantar e inicia o treino com ele.

Dohko e Saga se posicionam na parte oposta da arena, longe das arquibancadas.

- Tem certeza que está se sentindo bem Saga? – O chinês mostra preocupação. – Afinal você se desgastou muito ontem.

Saga o olha confuso.

- Pudemos sentir seu cosmo acesso e vigilante ontem o dia todo.

Saga disfarça o embaraço. – Estou bem. E ela também. – Ele percebe o cavaleiro de Libra observar Lay.

- Ficou mais flexível em suas convicções amigo? – Dohko graceja.

- Talvez. – Sua expressão era seria.

**Vila do Santuário**

Era dia de feira e muitas pessoas estavam nas ruas. O meninos de cabelos verdes claros **(n/a: o mesmo de alguns cap atrás.) **está parado com os olhos arregalados vidrados em uma mulher com um manto azul em pé em frente a fonte.

- É aquela mulher...

Alguns metros dali, na fonte, a mulher sorri para o menino. – Buu!

O pequeno grita de susto e sai correndo rua abaixo. As pessoas em volta notam o transtorno dele e se viram para ver o que ele via.

No fim da rua a mulher não está mais sozinha. Dezenas de soldados de armaduras negras estão a sua volta. Ela levanta a cabeça e os cabelos azuis deslizam ao vento.

- Matem todos!

Os soldados gritam e levantam suas armas. Eles avançam sobre os civis.

**Arena**

Os cavaleiros de ouro sentem simultaneamente a presença já conhecida. Na arquibancada Layla se levanta. – Megara!

- VAO! – Shion ordena.

Os cavaleiros correm para a saída em direção a Vila. A maioria já tinha passado pelo portão quando uma bola de energia rubra atinge a saída.

Dohko e Saga que estavam por ultimo são lançados para dentro da arena com a explosão.

- SAGA!! – Layla que descia os degraus atrás de Shina, se vira para ao ver os cavaleiros sendo arremessados. Ela muda a direção e corre para dentro da arena.

O grande mestre segura Dohko, impedindo que seu corpo se choque com tudo contra a parede de proteção da arena. Saga havia caído mais a frente. E Layla corria ate ele.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos já estava de pé quando Layla o alcançou. – Shion, Dohko, voltem para as doze casas. – Saga pede.

Eles pensaram em protestar, mas a imagem dos templos vazios e Athena sozinha no 13º templo os fez concordar. Shion teletransportou ambos para a entrada de Áries.

- Saga! Você está bem? – Lay segura o braço do cavaleiro.

Outra bola de energia rubra voou em velocidade incrível em direção as costas de Layla. Saga apenas reagiu. Jogou o corpo sobre o dela e a girou em direção ao chão. A energia o atingiu no ombro esquerdo, rasgando sua camisa e sua pele.

Ambos são empurrados contra a parede.

**Vila do Santuario**

Mal os cavaleiros chegaram e puderam sentir o cosmo adversário se revelando na arena. No meio do caminho Aiolos ordenou que alguns voltassem as doze casas.

Kanon olha em volta e sente falta do irmão. – Droga, Saga ta lá! – Ele é atacado por um dos soldados. Mas se livra dele facilmente.

Na vila chegam MM, Kanon, Aiolia, Milo e Deba. Os cavaleiros de ouro já estavam trajados com suas armaduras. Eles se espalham entre a horda inimiga e iniciam a contra ofensiva.

Os soldados são volumosos, mas visivelmente mais fracos.

- Isso é uma distração! – MM aponta.

Mas eles não podem deixar o local. Há muitas pessoas inocentes naquela área.

- O verdadeiro inimigo está na arena. – Deba levanta dois soldados e os arremessa contra a fonte.

Kanon fita o ornamento ser destruído. E uma presença esvaecer dali. – Aquela feiticeira de Ares estava aqui. Foi ela que os trouxe ate o santuário.

**Arena**

Saga e Layla se recompõem do ataque. Eles fitam o inimigo coberto por um manto vinho no centro da arena.

- Isso vai ser fácil demais! – A mulher sibila.

- Quem é você? – Saga pergunta dando um passo a frente de Layla.

- Pergunte a sua namorada! Ela me conhece! – A mulher aponta para Layla.

- Saga! Deixe comigo! – Ela passa por ele. – Jiang achei mesmo que estava demorando para você vir atrás de mim.

A mulher de cabelos negros acende o cosmo e o manto de queima revelando a armadura vermelha. A couraça rubra recobre praticamente todo o corpo da mulher, as ombreiras são o principal desenho da armadura. Em camadas, elas caem pelo ombro da mulher e tem as pontas afiadas como a lâmina que brilha em sua bainha.

- Layla, Avatar de Guerra. Vou acabar com você! – Ela grita expandindo ainda mais seu cosmo. Seus olhos violetas estão cheios de desprezo.

- Quero ver o que pode fazer Avatar da Peste!

Jiang forma uma bola de energia na mão esquerda e a joga em direção a Layla, que se prepara para segura-lo. Mas o golpe não segue reto. A energia desvia a centímetros da defesa da Avatar da Guerra e atinge Saga em cheio.

- Saga! – Lay se vira para ele.

O cavaleiro conseguiu se defender dessa vez, mas os braços dele estavam muito machucados.

- Atrás de você! – Ele avisa.

- SCARLAT VENON! – Jiang ataca.

Lay só tem tempo de se virar para ver a lâmina da grande espada de cume duplo voar em direção a seu coração. A moça de cabelos cinza fecha as mãos sobre a lâmina diminuindo seu impacto. Mas a força do golpe a prensa contra a parede. Lay tem entre as palmas das mãos a lamina rubi e a ponta da espada cravada no peito esquerdo.

Layla se esforça para segurar a espada que se força contra seu corpo ao comando remoto de sua dona, ainda parada no centro da arena.

- Lay!! – Saga vê a dificuldade que ela está tendo para segurar o ataque. Ele se vira para a inimiga. – Maldita! EXPLOSAO GALATICA!

O golpe dispara velozmente sobre Jiang, mas a Avatar da Peste cruza os braços frente ao peito e levanta sua defesa. O golpe de Saga explode, mas a inimiga apenas foi arrastada alguns centímetros para trás. Quando ela levanta os olhos o cavaleiro de Gêmeos estava trajando a sagrada armadura de ouro.

Saga corre em direção a ela e inicia uma serie de ataques físicos que Jiang defende. Mas ela mantêm a concentração na espada que ataca Layla.

A lâmina de Jiang destilava o veneno escarlate. As palmas de Layla sangravam muito. E os braços estavam ficando cansados.

"_Droga, tenho que me livrar dela!Athena, me desculpe, mas vou desobedecê-la." _

Layla fecha os e acende seu cosmo. A energia emana é cristalina, branca como a mais pura neve.

Saga sente o cosmo da Avatar queimar. A atenção dividida dele é suficiente para Jiang atacar.

- EXTERMINIO VERMELHO!

O golpe é certeiro e joga o cavaleiro contra as arquibancadas, destruindo a pedra.

Jiang se concentra mais na espada. Ela avança contra Layla. Mas ela sente o golpe se perdendo.

- O que?

Layla abre as mãos e segura a espada apenas com o cosmo. A lamina se afasta lentamente do corpo dela. A Avatar da Guerra abre os olhos azuis e fita Jiang. – Minha vez!

Jiang instintivamente dá um passo para trás.

- FENDA DO TEMPO! – Layla ataca e a espada sofre o primeiro impacto do golpe. O ar parece se abrir e uma fenda se expande engolindo a espada de Jiang.

A Avatar da Peste concentra seu cosmo para não soltar a espada de seu domínio. Mas é em vão, a arma é arremessada para fora da arena.

- Vagabunda! Eu gostava dessa espada! Você me paga!

- Sei que sempre quis meu lugar de comandante Jiang. Essa é a sua chance de consegui-lo. Vai ficar ai chorando pelo seu brinquedo ou vai lutar comigo?

A face da inimiga se ruboriza de ódio. – DESGRACADA! Criança insolente vai pagar sua língua com seu sangue!!

A Avatar da Peste corre em direção a Layla, que faz o mesmo. As duas se chocam em pleno ar. Trocando chutes e socos energizados por cosmo elas se engalfinham ate caírem no chão.

Jiang tinha a vantagem da armadura. Apenas um filete de sangue escorria de sua bochecha esquerda. Layla tinha o pescoço e as costelas sangrando.

Peste sorri com a vantagem. – Vou levar sua cabeça numa bandeja de prata para o imperador Ares.

Saga se levanta dos escombros e faz de intervir. Mas ele não consegue se mexer. Ele percebe que quem o paralisa é Layla.

- Deixa comigo Saga! Eu cuido dessa daí!

- Mas Layla..

- Confie em mim! – As palavras cortam o coração de Layla. Mas ela tem que impedir que ele interfira. Não poderia suportar se Jiang o machucasse, ou pior.

- Que bonitinho! Protegendo o namorado!! – Peste escarna. – Ares vai adorar saber disso.

- CALA ESSA BOCA E LUTA!! – Layla se vira para encarar Jiang. Seu cosmo ferve e cintila mais forte.

A inimiga avança, mas um brilho no céu ofusca sua vista.

Uma luz branca envolve o corpo de Lay. A armadura de Guerra seguiu o chamado de sua dona. As botas eram altas com o símbolo da lança de Ares nas caneleiras e punhos. O peitoral curto deixava a barriga de fora.

Layla sorri frente o desapontamento da adversária em vê-la de armadura. – Que foi? Perdeu a graça?

Cada palavra irônica da boca de Layla despertava o ódio de Jiang. Ela cerra os punhos. – Vou acabar com você independente dessa armadura ridícula. EXTERMINIO VERMELHO!

- UNIVERSO INFINITO!!

Os golpes se encontram entre as Avatares e medem suas forças. A bola de energia mescla os dois poderes. Os golpes são segurados pelas mulheres que expandem seus cosmos. A energia rubra de Jiang brilha de um lado da arena e a luz branca de Layla cintila de outro.

Saga das arquibancadas sente o pulsar dos cosmos. – Que energia incrível! – Ele se concentra no cosmo de Layla. _– "É como se o universo explodisse dentro do cosmo dela"_- Um poder impressionante!

Os golpes fundidos em uma enorme bola de energia começam a tremer o chão. As pedras da arena se soltam e começam a voar.

Layla sente o cosmo falhar um segundo. Seus braços doem e a cabeça começa a latejar. _"Droga!"_

Jiang percebe e força mais o ataque. A energia se desloca em direção a Avatar da Guerra. Mas é logo impedida por esta.

- Ta cansadinha? – Jiang desdenha e força de novo.

"_Se ficar nessa muito tempo não vou conseguir vencê-la!"_

A Avatar de Peste vislumbra a vitória. – Essa é a sua hora Layla! Morra vadia! – Ela empurra com tudo que tem.

O cosmo começa a se virar contra Layla. Os punhos da armadura começam a trincar.

- QUER SABER?? CANSEI DE OUVIR SUA VOZ, ISSO SIM!!

- O que? Não pode ser... – Jiang sente o jogo virando.

Layla eleva todo seu cosmo. Queimando toda sua energia ela consegue controlar o golpe e o joga contra a adversária.

A energia assume por completo um brilho claro e explode sobre a Avatar de Peste. Uma enorme nuvem de poeira toma conta do ambiente.

De onde está Saga não consegue ver mais nada. Mas sente os cosmos das duas cessarem. Ele usa um soco com cosmo para afastar a poeira do ar. A arena tinha em seu centro uma cratera e todo o chão em volta do buraco estava trincado.

Layla estava de joelhos de um lado da cratera. Não havia sinal de Jiang.

-Layla! – Ele corre ate lá e se ajoelha do lado dela.

Layla esta ofegante e gotas se suor escorrem por sua testa. Os punhos da armadura estavam trincados e por entre as frescas o sangue dela escorre.

- Estou! – Ela concentra o cosmo nas mãos para estancar o sangramento.

- Ela morreu? – Saga não tinha certeza do desfecho da luta.

- Acho que não! Olha! – Ela aponta um manto azul no chão à frente deles. – Aquilo é de Megara. Ela deve ter tirado Jiang daqui.

Com os ânimos mais calmos eles podiam sentir a vitória dos cavaleiros de ouro na vila.

- Você tem um poder incrível! – A voz dele era entre assustada e impressionada. – E isso porque você quase morreu ontem. Só posso imaginar o que pode fazer com suas forças completas.

"_Isso porque Jiang foi só um aviso!"_ – Layla pensou. Mas apenas sorriu para Saga. – Fazia tempo que queria dar uns sopapos na Jiang. Ela sempre foi metida a besta!

- Você faz jus a sua estrela!

- É, não posso negar que gosto de uma boa briga!

Eles retornam para a casa de Gêmeos.

**Castelo de Ares**

- Jiang está gravemente ferida meu senhor. Se não tivesse a tirado de lá, llayla a teria matado. – Megara destilava ironia.

Ares não responde, vira a cabeça estalando o pescoço.

- Talvez ela tenha realmente mudado de lad...

As mãos fortes do deus da Guerra enlaçaram o pescoço da feiticeira e ergueram o corpo dela do chão.

Ele fita Megara e seus olhos azuis brilham. – Ela não mudaria de lado, cara Megara! Não ousaria me trair! – Ele solta o corpo da mulher que cai ofegante no chão.

- O senhor mesmo disse que ela treinou muito para dominar as dimensões, para o dia em que se encontraria com o Selo. E ela nada conseguiu saber. E agora ela quase mata uma de suas guerreiras mais valiosas. Como pode ter essa certeza que não é um embuste meu senhor?

- Megara! – Ares se sentava no trono. – Jiang e Layla sempre se odiaram. Era mais do que esperado que elas se enfrentassem com tudo o que tem. Afinal Layla é a Avatar da Guerra. A batalha está no sangue dela!

- No sangue dela...? – Ela não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

O deus da Guerra se abaixa e deixa os olhos na mesma altura que os da feiticeira. Seu sorriso é plácido. – Além do mais, Layla não ousaria trair o próprio pai! Não acha?

_um poko de porrada nao faz mal a ninguem... uahuahuaha.. inda mais qdo temos uma revelaçao dessas!! o. _

_beijos_


	10. Fortes Sentimentos

_Oie!!_

_Ikarus-sama: vc viu q revelaçao? Isso aqui ta pior q novela mexicana... Liz, amore... se vc quer quebrar a cara da Jiang agora, espera pra ver o resto do pessoal! mais lutas daqui a pouco!! kiss_

_Krika: Pai sim... mas adorei a observaçao do sogro!! uahauhauha... imagina a reuniao de fim de ano dessa familia!! beijao_

_pessoal, aviso... o modo perva está totalmente on nesse cap!! _

_espero q gostem.._

_beijinhos_

**Capitulo 10 – Fortes Sentimentos**

- Mas esse Santuário tá um agito só desde que você chegou hein Layla? – Kanon se joga no sofá.

- O que aconteceu na Vila? – Saga se acomoda na poltrona ao lado.

- Era uma distração. Apenas soldados rasos chamando atenção. O que aconteceu na arena?

- A Avatar da Peste veio tirar satisfações comigo. – Layla que havia ido ate o quarto trocar de roupa se senta na outra poltrona. O vestido claro de alças finas 'bufa' ao encontrar o assento.

- Isso até que foi bom! – O cavaleiro de Gêmeos passa as mãos nos cabelos.

- Que isso Saga, bateu a cabeça forte demais no chão!? Bom como?

Saga olha de canto para o irmão. Layla solta um riso comedido.

- Kanon, se eles vieram aqui começar uma briga a toa é porque não conseguiram encontrar o Selo ainda! – Ela explica.

- Ah ta! Isso é bom mesmo. Mas também significa que eles não desistiram.

Os três se olham em silencio pesando as palavras do ex general marina.

- Precisamos encontrar o Selo. Logo! – Lay comenta.

Saga se coloca na beirada da poltrona e fita Layla. Ele parece bravo. – Nem pense nisso! Ainda está fraca e a luta de agora pouco tomou muito de você.

- Mas...

- Mas nada! Athena já disse que você deve esperar se recuperar.

Kanon revira os olhos e sorri. – Vou fazer o jantar. – Ele se levanta e sai da sala.

- Deixa que eu te aju.. – Layla ia levantando mas Kanon a empurra delicadamente de volta a poltrona.

- Vocês trabalharam demais por hoje. Eu cozinho e vocês podem lavar os pratos depois. Senta ai e espera. Daqui a pouco eu os chamo para comer. – Ele sai assoviando.

**Salão do Grande Mestre**

- E todos estão bem agora? – Athena queria se certificar.

- Sim! A ofensiva na Vila foi uma cortina de fumaça. A inimiga na arena era o ataque. Saga e Layla a derrotaram.

- Isso não é nada bom Shion! Ares está se revelando mais a cada dia.

**Casa de Gêmeos**

Kanon se retirou para o quarto logo após a janta. Saga e Lay ficaram arrumando a cozinha.

- Olha a bagunça que ele faz pra fazer uma macarronada! – Saga olha as panelas desolados com a sujeira.

- Ele é esforçado pelo menos! O Shuji nunca cozinhava, sempre pedia pra eu fazer.

- Shuji?

Os olhos da moça marejam. – Meu irmão. Ele morreu quando eu era pequena. – Ela se lembra dia que mudou sua vida.

Saga pode sentir o amor dela pela vida que deixou em suas palavras.

- Naquele dia eu mudei. Vê-lo morto me feriu muito. Não queria maIs me sentir fraca, não queria mais sentir nada. Por isso aceitei ir com Ares. Se pudesse faria diferente.

- Se tivesse sido diferente você não estaria aqui hoje.

Lay se surpreende com as palavras doces dele. Saga se coloca na frente dela.

- Seu destino foi duro, mas ele a trouxe ate aqui.

- Saga... – Lay não conseguia respirar sem que o delicado aroma amadeirado do perfume dele invadisse seus sentidos.

- Até mim!

Ele segura gentilmente o rosto dela e aproxima os lábios. Saga pode sentir a pele macia dela. Lay sente o coração dele pulsar nas pontas de seus dedos.

Saga toca os lábios dela com os seus. Ela retribui o toque dando passagem à língua dele que acaricia lentamente sua boca. Ele passa a mão direita pelo pescoço dela e envolve a esquerda na cintura fina da mulher. Lay se levanta na ponta dos pés e repousa uma mão no peito dele e enrosca a outra em seus cabelos.

Saga se afasta com dificuldade. – Vem comigo. Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Lay não conseguia nem pensar naquele momento, quanto menos falar. Estava ainda inebriada pelo perfume e pelo gosto dele. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos segura a mão dela e a puxa para fora da casa.

Saga guia Lay pelas escadarias acima. Andando de leve, Saga ocultou o cosmo o máximo que pode e Lay o copiou. Eles passaram pelos templos sem serem abordados. Era tarde da noite e a lua brilhava cheia no céu límpido.

Alguns minutos depois eles estavam passando pelo 13º templo. Mas Saga não seguiu por dentro da construção. Levantando alguns galhos de salgueiro caídos pela lateral do prédio, ele revelou um caminho de pedras.

- Saga, que lugar é esse?

Eles haviam chegado ate um bosque rodeado por uma vegetação verde. Gotículas da umidade da madrugada flutuavam deixando o ambiente fresco e com cheiro de mata. O lago de água cristalina esta pacifico e sua superfície refletia a lua.

- Eu costumava vir aqui quando me fazia de grande mestre. – Ele explica com um certo pesar na voz. – Quando estava sob os domínios de Ares.

- Ele te machucou muito, não é? – Lay toca o rosto do cavaleiro.- _"Oh Zeus, porque tem que ser assim? Me perdoe Saga! Espero que um dia possa entender"._

Saga se vira para ela. – Não a trouxe aqui para falar do passado. – O homem rouba um beijo dela. Saga a puxa delicadamente para dentro do lago.

Layla o segue, mas seus pensamentos estão a mil. Ela quer falar, quer gritar, contar toda a sua verdade para ele. Mas as mãos quentes segurando as suas parecem bloquear as palavras de soarem por seus lábios. Eles entram aos poucos no lago.

**Momento CPP – Como dizem: pessoas fracas parem agora! (espero que gostem, é meu primeiro hentai... tenham paciência comigo!! XD)**

As águas mornas ondulam devagar ao redor dos corpos deles. Saga a abraça e deposita beijos em seus lábios e mordiscadas em seu colo. Layla retribui cada beijo e cada toque da boca dele com gemidos e carinhos. O corpo dela só conseguia senti-lo e sua mente só conseguia desejá-lo.

O cavaleiro de Gemeos a pega nos braços e a leva para a beira do lago.

A lua iluminava todo o bosque como se fosse dia. A luz prateada brilhava nos cabelos molhados dele, deixando-os ainda mais escuros.

Os corpos próximos, as mãos dele correndo pelo pescoço macio dela. Ela tinha mentido para ele sobre suas intenções quando chegou naquele lugar paradisíaco.

"_Se pudesse lhe contar a verdade..."_

E agora, a cada respiração dele perto de seus lábios, ela se arrependia profundamente. Layla queria se libertar daquelas amarras queria ser dele completamente.

- Eu não sou... - os lábios dele sufocaram as palavras tremulas.

- Hoje você é minha! - Ele disse entre sussurros. – Hoje nada mais importa.

Layla estremeceu ao som da voz poderosa dele. Os lábios se tocavam com mais força. As mãos dele percorriam avidamente a cintura e as nádegas dela. A mulher explorava o peitoral desnudo dele com as pontas dos dedos.

As mãos ágeis de Saga deslizavam sob as finas alças do vestido úmido dela, deslizando-o pelo seu corpo delineado. A visão dos seios fartos de Layla deixou Saga ainda mais excitado. Ele deposita beijos vorazes no colo da mulher. Com os sentidos aguçados de prazer Layla sentia a língua dele brincando em seus mamilos e a mão roçando seu sexo.

Eles se deitam na grama fofa e as caricias aumentam. O corpo esculpido de Saga parecia se encaixar perfeitamente as curvas de Layla.

- Saga... – Ela clama pelo contato.

Afastando as pernas dela, Saga aproxima o corpo. O membro rijo dele pulsa ao agarre delicado de Layla. Ela o guia para dentro de si. Ele segura as mãos dela ao lado de seu corpo e a penetra lentamente. Ela mexe os quadris junto com ele fazendo cada centímetro dele preencher o sexo dela.

Os movimentos se intensificam. Layla, liberando uma de suas mãos agarra o pescoço de Saga e arqueia o corpo juntando-o mais ainda ao do cavaleiro. O jato quente dele desliza dentro dela e ambos alcançam o clímax. As respirações ofegantes se mesclavam em um beijo ardente.

**(Pronto.. acabou a perversão!!)**

**Castelo de Ares**

O deus estava em seu quarto. Deitado na cama com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça ele fitava o teto.

- Layla! Layla! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Ele murmura entre dentes.

Quando Ares sente, mesmo que por um instante, o cosmo de Lay se fechar a ele a ira toma conta de sua mente.

- AQUELA VACA! – Ele se levanta se supetão e chuta a cadeira mais próxima.

Ares se apóia no peitoral da janela tentando encontrar o cosmo dela de novo. Em vão. – Menina mal criada! Você me paga! – Ele cerra os punhos.

**Bosque**

Os (recém e) exaustos amantes adormecem envolvidos pelos braços um do outro. A noite dá lugar a aurora em seus tons de azul, violeta e laranja.

Eles acordam ao primeiro cantar dos pássaros. Lay estava somente com a calcinha e a blusa dele e Saga com a calça.

- Bom dia! – Saga fala entre uma espreguiçada.

- Bom dia! – Lay o observa para logo baixar os olhos.

- O que foi? – Ele levanta o queixo dela.

- Não é nada! Só estou feliz! – Ela sorri com sinceridade.

- Eu também estou!

Um pardal passa rasante por eles. Lay se vira para olhar o animal e nota os tons mais claros do céu.

- Saga! A hora! Temos que descer!

Saga ri com a preocupação dela. – Esta certo. – Ele se levanta e da a mao para ela.

Lay se coloca de pé. O cavaleiro a envolve com os fortes braços e dá-lhe um beijo profundo e picante. Que só não evolui para um bis da noite anterior porque eles são interrompidos por outro rasante de um pássaro.

- Vamos! Logo todos vão acordar.

Os dois descem correndo as escadarias. Todo o caminho pelas casas é entre pedidos de silencio de um para o outro e risadas com os ocasionais tropeções.

Chegando em Gêmeos Lay entra na pontas dos pés.

- Por que esta andando assim? – Ele usa uma voz baixa e cômica.

Lay acena para dentro do templo. – Kanon! – Ela diz brava.

Saga ri alto.

- Sssshhhhh... – Lay coloca a mão sobre boca dele.

Saga beija a palma da mão dela e a tira da frente de sua boca. – Kanon dorme como uma pedra. Não vai acordar agora!

- Vou preparar o café! Quer tomar um banho? – Ele tira uma folha de capim do cabelo da mulher e a entrega para ela.

Lay pega a folha e passa os dedos pelo cabelos pra ver se não tem mais nada que pertença a natureza ali. – Acho que vou fazer isso mesmo. – Ela vai para o banheiro.

Trancando a porta a Avatar se senta no chão e fita a folha. Seu coração dói como nunca. As lagrimas rolam fartas por seu rosto._"Porque sinto essa dor no peito? Porque deixei isso acontecer?será que isso é de verdade? Será que eu o ..."_

Ela não se permite terminar os pensamentos. Ela limpa as lagrimas e entra no chuveiro.

Na cozinha Saga cantarola algo distraído.

- Que isso Saguinha? Dormiu com um passarinho verde? – Kanon fala e se joga de bruços no sofá da sala.

A voz sonolenta do irmão pega Saga desprevenido. Mas ele não se deixa abalar. – _"Quase isso irmão, quase isso" _Quer comer?

A resposta vem em forma de ronco. Kanon caiu no sono.

Lay sai do banheiro enrolada numa toalha e entra no quarto para se trocar. Ela fecha a porta e escolhe as roupas. Ela veste as roupas intimas e quando ia vestir a camisa uma dor aguda se espalha em sua cabeça.

"_**LAYLA!! – **_Ares gritava._** – SUA VADIAZINHA! O QUE PENSA ME FECHANDO DESSE JEITO?**_

_- Ares! – Ela não consegue segurar o peso do corpo e cai de joelhos ao pé da cama. – Estava apenas distraindo ele!_

_**- CHAMA O QUE FEZ DE DISTRAÇAO? – **__O ciúme era evidente na voz dele e sua ira atacava os sentidos da mulher. _

_- Agora ele confia plenamente em mim! Não ira nem perceber quando eu atacá-lo.__Ela se explica e seu coração dói mais que a cabeça ao pronunciar aquelas palavras._

_**- PARE DE BRINCAR DE CASINHA E ACHE LOGO O MALDITO SELO! **_

_Ares ferve as palavras dentro de Layla que se contorce de dor. O deus da guerra deixa a mente dela._

Layla perde controle do corpo e cai deitada no chão. As mãos sobre as temporas e o nariz sangrando. O choro volta a seus olhos e ela tem que se controlar para não gritar, de dor e de ódio.

"_MALDITO! Maldito! Eu o odeio tanto!"._

Ela chorava quase descontroladamente, tentado não fazer barulho. Layla respira fundo e tenta se levantar. O esforço que faz para controlar as emoções é quase sobre humano. Ela limpa o rosto no lençol e termina de se vestir. Ela se senta na cama tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Mas alguns minutos se passam

- Layla? – Saga chama da cozinha. – Mas porque ta demorando tanto? – Ele se encaminha para o quarto, mas a porta escancara.

Lay sai e o aroma cítrico do xampu preenche o ambiente. Ela estava com uma bata roxa, com decote em V e uma faixa sob o busto e a mesma calça jeans, que tinha o joelho esgarçado.

- Sabe como é, mulheres e suas roupas! – Lay tenta sorrir.

- Vem comer! – Saga estende a mão para ela.

Os orbes azuis dela fitam o rosto dele. Ela segura a mão dele e se senta.

**Salão do Grande Mestre**

Athena havia se levantado a pouco e se vestia. Um lampejo de hostilidade encontra o cosmo da deusa. Mesmo breve e muito fraco, a deusa pode sentir o cosmo do deus da Guerra.

- Ares! – Ela se levanta deixando o pente cair.

Athena não consegue precisar a localização dele, mas sabe que o irmão está perto.

**Casa de Gêmeos**

Layla não falou muito durante o café. Saga tentou puxar assunto, mas os olhos dela estavam distantes e ele decidiu não insistir.

- Saga! – Lay se levanta. – Quero lhe pedir um favor.

- Fale!

- Quero que me leve ate Athena!

- Mas...

- Por favor, não discuta comigo! Preciso encontrar o Selo! E quero fazer isso agora! – Ela fixa os olhos nele e não consegue segurar as lagrimas. **(n/a: ta muito chorona hoje...)**

Saga afirma. E alguns minutos depois eles estão a caminho do 13º templo.

**Salão do Grande Mestre**

- Layla, tem certeza? – Shion tentava avaliar se aquilo era uma boa idéia.

- Tenho sim! Precisamos achar o Selo. E agora é uma hora tão boa quanto qualquer outra.

- E seu cosmo? – Saga ainda não estava convencido.

- A luta com Jiang foi intensa, mas serviu para reacender meu cosmo. – Se virando para a deusa. – Athena, quero fazer isso!

Saori a fita e meneia a cabeça. Apesar de arriscado, a presença de Ares estava aumentando. Assim como sua audácia. Atacar o santuário para atacar Layla na tarde anterior foi com certeza um aviso de que ele ainda estava no jogo. E que não ficaria quieto por muito mais tempo.

- Está bem! Shion traga o Selo! – Athena pede.

O Grande mestre até pensa em dizer algo, mas desiste ao pensar no ataque na arena de ontem. Seus pensamentos eram os mesmos que os da deusa. Ele sai.

**Castelo de Ares**

- MEGARA! – Ares gritava impaciente pela feiticeira.

- Estou aqui, meu senhor! – Ela chega apressada.

- Prepare os Generais! A busca pelo Selo está chegando ao fim!

Megara sai e Ares sorri triunfante. – _"Finalmente terei minha vingança!"_

**Salão do Grande Mestre**

Novamente Saori e Layla estavam frente a frente. Shion entre as duas mulheres abria a caixa. Dessa vez o Selo reagiu de imediato com sua revelação e começou a emitir sua luz fosca antes de sair de seu ninho de veludo vermelho.

- Preparada? – Athena olha da esfera para Lay.

- Sim! – Layla passa os dedos pelo artefato e o acomoda em sua mão direita.

- Tomem cuidado! – Saga adverte.

A Avatar fecha a mao sobre o Selo e apreta os dedos. A luz escapa pelas frestas e reluz mais forte. layla fecha os olhos e se concentra nos caminhos do Selo. O cosmo das eras passa pelo seu corpo penetrando em sua alma e mente.

"_O universo em sua vastidao abre-se diante dos olhos da mulher de cabelos cinza. Estrela brilhantes ponteavam pelo manto azul marinho do espaço. Dimensões, eras, criaturas e deuses escorriam pelas estradas do destino."_

O cosmo da Avatar se queima riscado pelo cosmo do Selo. Ela segue as estradas do Selo e suas memórias.

O zumbido fino ecoa pelo grande salão para dentro das mentes dos presentes. Athena reforça seu cosmo tentado manter a visão de Layla nos trilhos.

"_A foice de Cronos. Seu medo e profecias novamente se revelam diante de Layla. Seu filho, destemido e forte. O futuro rei do Olimpo, com seu coração justo e punho de energia. As Tenillas se esvaindo de seus poderes. E o Selo."_

- Posso vê-lo! – Layla murmura.

Athena por cosmo pede que ela se concentre. A deusa segura mais forte as mãos de Lay. O som vibra para dentro da mente da Avatar. O cosmo do Selo se expande, parecendo querer se libertar.

- Layla! – Saga quer tira-la dali.

Shion toca seu braço como pedindo paciência.

"_As ordens de parti-lo e sua queda da gloria de energia temida para fraturado coração das eras."_

A cabeça de Layla parece se partir com a dor que o Selo passa. Era como ser uma criatura viva revivesse seu pior pesadelo. A hora de sua morte.

A mulher sente o cosmo do Selo tomando conta de seu coração. Layla queima seu cosmo. A luz branca flameja tentando sobrepujar as investidas do artefato.

"_As areias quentes daquela terra esquecida pelos homens e pelos deuses."_

- A caverna! – Ela reconhece as terras de seu povo. Ela tenta apressar o passo.

- Ela está perto! – Shion percebe a proximidade.

O cosmo da deusa tremula junto com o de Layla. O zumbido aumenta sua freqüência e o som se torna agudo ferindo os ouvidos e o cosmo dos cavaleiros e da deusa.

- Layla! – Saga pode sentir o controle deslizando da mente da Avatar. – Não o force, siga com ele.

Layla sente o cosmo de Saga junto ao seu. E Athena a apoiando. Ela é puxada para longe da visão do deserto para mais longe.

A claridade do dia ofusca a mente dela. A água azul...

"_E as águas geladas do extremo norte do mundo."_

O cosmo do Selo se desequilibra, mas Layla está atenta dessa vez. Ela volta toda sua energia para o artefato o englobando com seu próprio cosmo. A explosão é refreada.

A Avatar cessa seu cosmo e cai de joelhos ainda segurando a esfera, que está mais negra e opaca.

- Você viu! Você encontrou! – Athena se abaixa ao lado dela.

Layla estava ofegante e as palavras da deusa pareciam vir de muito longe. Ela respira fundo tentando se recompor.

- Sim! Está localizado no extremo norte do mundo. Além de Asgard e da entrada para o reino de Poseidon. Nos Portões de Gelo de Svalbard, ao sul das Ilhas Edge1.

Athena olha para Shion. Ela já sabia o que fazer. O Grande mestre convoca alguns cavaleiros para se reportarem imediatamente. A Avatar entrega o artefato a Shion, que o tranca na caixa de mogno.

- Athena! – Layla se levanta com a ajuda de Saga. – Se não se opor, gostaria de acompanhá-los.

Athena se surpreende com o pedido dela.

- Vi a localização exata do Selo. Posso ajudá-los a encontrar mais rápido! – Ela se explica.

A deusa assente. Sabia que mesmo com o desgaste que o contato com a energia da esfera causara, Layla era muito forte.

Saori providenciou que o jato da Fundação Kido levasse os cavaleiros até lá. Saga, Layla, Dohko e Mu partiram em menos de uma hora.

**Castelo de Ares**

O deus da Guerra estava exilerante. Seu cosmo flutuava paralelo ao de Layla quando ela se conectou com o Selo. Assim como Athena, ele não pode ver o que ela via. Mas ele estava mais profundo na mente dela e pode sentir e precisar a localização da outra metade ao mesmo tempo em que a Avatar a via.

Os Generais já haviam recebido a ordem de partir.

1 **Svalbard** é um território árctico norueguês, banhado pelo Oceano Glacial Árctico a norte, pelo Mar de Barents a leste e pelo Mar da Noruega e Mar da Gronelândia a oeste. Sito a 560 km a nor-nordeste da costa norueguesa, o território mais próximo é o arquipélago russo da Terra de Francisco José, a leste, seguido da Gronelândia, a oeste. É o ponto da Terra permanentemente habitado mais próximo do pólo norte.(texto estraido da Wikipedia, o pais é real – Ilhas Edge, mas os portoes de gelo foram inventados).

_tava demorando esses dois se enroscarem... a krika q o diga, neh!? hehehehe... mas ja começaram bem!! XD ai ai... _

_porrada em breve..._


	11. Portões de Gelo

_Olá.. olha nois de novo ai gente!! so espero nao morrer depois desse cap... uahuahuauahha..._

_Krika: Vai dizer... com uma distraçao assim, quem nao queria uma guerra! Pena que o Saguinha nao vai ter tempo de ficar mal epois q descobrir... ops.. falei demais!! beijao_

_Ikarus: Essa cena hentai foi um O de escrever!!hehehe...isso ai meninas, nada mais normal, neh? ;) As lutinhas comecaram.. finalmente!! bjos_

**Capitulo 11 – Portões de Gelo**

Algumas horas depois de sair da Grécia o jato da Fundação Kido entrega seus passageiros as terras gelas da Ilha Edge.

O sul da ilha era desabitado por humanos e apenas algumas criaturas animais se mantinham ali. O silencio era notório e a paisagem deslumbrantemente exótica.

Entre as rochosas montanhas a terra coberta de gramíneos recortava os lagos plácidos e gelados. O topo das cordilheiras cobertos de neve refletiam a abundante luz do sol. As nuvens brancas e fofas passeavam com a brisa fria da grande altitude. Eram quase seis horas da tarde, mas o dia não dava sinais de perder sua luz.

- Que lugar lindo! – Mu não conseguia parar de olhar em volta.

- A sensação de paz daqui é estupenda. – Dohko estava tão impressionado quanto o amigo.

Saga e Lay observam a paisagem inspiradora, mas nada comentam.

- Temos que nos apressar! – Saga chama a atenção dos amigos.

- Esta bem! – Mu e Dohko concordam.

- Pra onde Lay? – Dohko pergunta.

A Avatar olha em volta e aponta para o leste, para um vale nevado entre as duas montanhas mais altas. – Ali!

Eles se encaminham rapidamente para lá.

**Mais a Leste Dali**

Zaefhe tremia da cabeça aos pés. Ele esta com uma parca de pelo de carneiro e couro que aparentemente não o está esquentando.

- Quer se controlar homem? – Eric estava apenas com a armadura e com a capa.

Ayisha a seu lado fitava o horizonte a oeste. – É para lá que iremos?

Ian com a mao apoiada na bainha da espada estava parado em uma elevação mais a frente dos três. Ele observava o vale entre as montanhas. – Nos Portões de Gelo! Vamos! – Ele ordena.

Ayisha olha para Eric que fita com desdém o irmão caminhar na frente. Ele murmura alguma ofensa inaudível e os dois seguem o General de Espada.

Zaefhe batia o queixo de frio e sentia os músculos contraídos doerem. Ele andava bem mais atrás do grupo.

**Cavaleiros**

Layla guiava os cavaleiros pelas trilhas montanha acima. Saga podia sentir que ela estava incomodada com alguma coisa. Seu comportamento estava diferente, ela estava mais calada do que o de costume.

Dohko e Mu também perceberam.

Saga aperta o passo e caminha ao lado de Lay. – Está tudo bem? – Ele fala baixo.

Ela responde sem parar de andar ou olhar para ele. – Só estou cansada. E um pouco ansiosa.

A voz dela parece tão fria quanto a neve que se avoluma sob os pés do cavaleiro. Saga deixa Lay mais a frente.

**Generais**

- Eu não!

- Eric faça o que eu estou mandando! Se ele continuar assim não vamos chegar lá nunca! – Ian estava quase aos gritos.

- Não vou carregar o grandalhão nem morto! – Eric estava enfurecido pela ordem que recebera. – Deixe-o para trás!

Zaefhe tinha sucumbido ao frio e estava ajoelhado com os braços apertados sobre o peito.

- Se quiser, tire você ele dali. – Eric dava de ombros. Ele se vira para continuar a andar mas a mao do irmão o agarra pelo pescoço.

- Eric! – Aiysha corre na direção do namorado.

- Fique onde está Tridente! – A voz forte de Ian cessa os movimentos da mulher. Ele aperta mais os dedos na garganta do outro. – Eu lhe dei uma ordem e você vai obedecê-la Escudo! Não se esqueça que sou seu comandante e me deve sua subordinação. – Ele fala pausadamente.

Eric estava quase sem ar. O General de Espada solta o rapaz antes que seus pulmões desistissem de buscar salvação. Ian se afasta do irmão caído.

Ayisha tenta ajudar Eric a se levantar, mas ele a empurra para longe. – DEGRAÇADO! – O General de Escudo acende seu cosmo e lança um ataque as costas do irmão.

Ian nem se vira para defender do golpe. Ele controla a energia e a manda de volta, contra o irmão.

O ataque atinge Eric em cheio. Ele é lançado no ar e cai a alguns metros de onde Zaefhe está.

- É por isso que nunca será líder Eric! Sua impaciência o torna imprudente e fraco! – Ian fala sem para de andar.

Zaefhe olha para o colega deitado a seu lado. – Mamãe? – Ele alucina com alguma coisa.

Mesmo a contra gosto pelo ataque, que feriu mais seu ego do que seu corpo, Eric ajuda o General de Clava a se levantar.

**Cavaleiros**

Eles estavam chegando ao vale. O horizonte sumia a alguns metros deles. A inclinação da montanha não permitia que a visão passasse.

Um lampejo da presença a oeste deles é percebida.

- Generais! – Lay avisa.

- Eles estão perto! – Mu chama a atenção dos outros.

- Ares agiu rápido! – Saga resmunga para Dohko.

Eles apressam o passo e chegam a beirada. Na frente de seus olhos um vale se abria entre as montanhas. O sol tocava a terra em todas suas frestas e o verde tapete se abria no centro da pequena planície.

- Esse lugar é um paraíso! – Mu estava deslumbrado.

A temperatura tambem era diferente. Fresco mas mais quente que o resto da ilha. As flores coloriam o chão e rodeavam as pilastras claras que enfeitavam o vale. Apenas uma trilha levava ao centro. Ela cortava a terra até o outro lado do vale.

- Os Portões de Gelo! – Dohko aponta para um arco a direita deles.

A construção era a primeira de vários outros arcos que serpenteavam a trilha.

- Vamos! – Saga lidera-os pelo caminho.

- Olha isso! – Dohko dedilha pelos arcos. – São de cristais de gelo.

As pilastras reluziam a luz do sol clareando ainda mais o caminho. A sensação que aquele lugar desolado passava era de paz imensa.

Eles descem a trilha ate uma formação de cristais no centro do vale. Um altar entre estalagmites de gelo eram as únicas construções.

- Ali! – Layla pára e aponta para o altar.

- O Selo! - Dohko vislumbra o artefato.

A esfera era idêntica a outra, a não ser pela cor. De um azul cintilante ela brilhava cravada no centro do altar de gelo.

Saga dá um passo em direção ao Selo, mas um golpe corta o ar a sua frente forçando-o a recuar.

- Nada disso cavaleiro! – O homem do outro lado do altar rosnava. – Isso pertence ao senhor Ares.

- Ian! – Layla fita o General.

Aos lados, rodeando os cavaleiros, os Generais se revelavam.

- Senhora da Guerra! Deveria estar nos ajudando! – Ian mede a mulher. Como ela era linda. Mortal e linda, a combinação perfeita inundava a mente do General.

- Saia daqui Ian! E poderá levar sua vida de volta a Ares. – Layla ameaçava lacônica e friamente.

Os ouvidos de Saga se aguçaram ao tom dela. _"Ela parece diferente. Mais obstinada. E fria". _

- Desistam cavaleiros! Esse Selo é nosso! – Ayisha vociferava ameaçadora. Ela acende o cosmo e parte contra Mu.

Seguindo a mulher todos os generais iniciam a ofensiva simultaneamente.

Zaefhe ainda com o casaco de pele era uma figura caricata. Ele levanta a clava e se lança contra Dohko.

Saga e Eric se encaram. Gêmeos com o olhar sério e Eric com um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios.

Ian corre para a esfera. Layla salta por cima do altar e se coloca entre o General de Espada e o Selo. – Não vai querer lutar comigo Ian! Não vai vencer! – Ela ameaça.

A armadura de Ayisha era predominantemente vinho, com o peitoral até a cintura e botas curtas. As bordas eram negras, assim como as luvas que iam até os cotovelos. A general de Tridente atacava sem parar o cavaleiro de Áries com sua arma.

Mu desvia de uma investida se teletransportando para o flanco dela. Ele lança um golpe de cosmo, mas a general desvia e o ataque destrói um dos arcos mais alem.

- Bom! – Ela olha o gelo voar pelos ares. – Mas eu faço melhor lemuriano! – Ela gira o corpo no ar e cai em frente a Mu.

A morena de cabelos negros segura o cavaleiro pelo colarinho. **(n/a: armadura tem colarinho? o.ô) **– VEU DA CAPTURA! – Tridente aproxima o corpo do dele e uma luz vinho brilha por entre eles.

A clava de Zaefhe bate contra a armadura de Libra provocando faíscas. A força física do grande homem coloca Dohko em posição de defesa.

O cavaleiro soca o estomago do adversário saindo da defesa. – Belo casaco! – O chinês brinca.

Zaefhe se confunde com o gracejo e abaixa a guarda. Dohko lança um golpe e arremessa Clava para longe. O cavaleiro de Libra vê Mu preso pelo golpe da general e parte em seu auxilio.

Eric se saia muito bem em posição de defesa, dom de sua estrela. Saga atacava com vontade e se irritava com os desvios do rapaz. Escudo sabia que estava provocando Gemeos e se divertia com sua estratégia.

- Vai ficar só se escondendo moleque? – Saga demonstrava sua irritação. Ele avança contra o escudo de Eric, que vê sua oportunidade.

- ESCUDO TOTAL! – Eric chama o golpe. E o ataque de Saga vê bloqueado por completo. O cosmo do general se eleva e arremessa o cavaleiro contra o altar.

Ian atacava entre argumentos. – Você é nossa líder Layla! Porque se mistura com essa escoria de Athena? – Ele rasga o ar com a espada.

Layla desvia e soca o rosto dele. Ela se limita a observa-lo.

- Se não posso faze-la mudar de idéia com palavras. Farei a força! – Ele fecha a cara e levanta a espada. – DESTRUICAO ETERNA! – O cosmo dele acende e queima completamente. O impacto do golpe faz o corpo de Layla fraquejar. A técnica dele suga energia dela e lança seu corpo contra as estalagmites.

Lay cai quase ao lado de Saga. – Droga! – O cosmo dela está falhando. Achar o Selo e o ataque de Ian haviam tirado muito dela.

- ROZAN HYAKU RYU HÁ! – Dohko acerta em cheio Ayisha, afastando-a de Mu. O cavaleiro de Áries cai desacordado nos braços do amigo. – Mu!? MU!? – Ele chama e os olhos de Mu se abrem.

- Cuidado! – Áries avisa. Mas Dohko não tem tempo de reagir. A espada de Ian rasga as costas do cavaleiro de Libra. A energia passa pela armadura e Dohko sente a carne rasgar sob a armadura.

Zaefhe desistira de Dohko ao ver Ian atacá-lo e partia contra Saga. Gêmeos estava entre Eric que o atacava com cosmo e Zaefhe, que o lançava a clava contra ele.

Cada contra ataque de Saga era filtrado e devolvido por Eric através de seu poderoso escudo.

- OUTRA DIMENSAO! – Saga mira Zaefhe. Mas o general levanta a clava e dispara seu golpe. Os dois seguram a energia por alguns segundos, mas Eric desequilibra o golpe. Ele lança seu escudo e a energia explode sobre Saga.

O tridente de Ayisha voa em direção a Layla. Ela corre contra a avatar disparando golpes cortantes. Layla se defende com dificuldade e se afasta da moça. Uma luz azul captura o canto do olhar de Layla. A seu lado a esfera azul. Ela estica a mao para pega-la, mas o tridente da general segura seu braço, fincando-se na estalagmite atrás dela.

Layla queima seu cosmo e ataca. Mas o escudo de Eric defende Ayisha.

- IMPACTO CENTENARIO! – Layla escuta o golpe de Zaefhe e vira-se para onde ele estava. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos está estirado no chão com o general de Clava a sua frente elevando o cosmo.

A Avatar reage dirigindo seu ataque a Zaefhe. Ela força a mão e se liberta das laminas do tridente. – FENDA DO TEMPO! – O golpe empurra Clava a tempo de impedir o ataque dele de acertar Saga.

Eric aproveita a distração de Layla e estende a mao para pegar o Selo. Ian joga sua espada contra o braço do irmão, que so não é decepado porque Ayisha o tira do caminho.

Ian sorri com a cara furiosa de Eric. Ele se aproxima pela direita de Layla e pega a esfera antes que ela pudesse voltar sua atenção para o artefato.

Ian sente o cosmo azul eletrizar seu corpo e intensificar seu cosmo. O poder correndo em suas veias incentiva o general a testar o poder em suas mãos. Ele se vira para Layla e lhe dá um golpe a queima roupa.

A energia voa mais rápido que a luz e o corpo da Avatar é arrastado em direção ao altar destruído.

- Fantástico! – Ele olha perdido para a esfera azul. – Acho que não precisamos de você afinal Avatar. – Ian parecia triste em constatar que podia derrotá-la. – Vamos!

- Mas Ian podemos acabar com eles agora! – Eric tenta convencer o irmão a continuar.

- Nossas ordens foram para levar isso o mais rápido possível para Ares! Mataremos eles depois! VAMOS! – Ele já caminhava para longe.

Os outros o seguiram.

Saga se levantava com dificuldade. Ele ia seguir os generais mas vê o corpo de Layla imóvel mais a frente. – Layla! – Ele corre ate ela.

Mu e Dohko estavam exaustos e muito feridos.

- Saga! – Dohko chama o amigo. – Você está bem?

Ele escora Lay que acordara. – Perdemos o Selo! – Ele se limita a informar.

- Eles são muito coordenados! Revezam os ataques muito rápido. – Mu lamentava a derrota.

Layla fitava o chão. _"Agora essa farsa está no fim. Logo isso acabara"_ – Podemos segui-los! – Ela insinua sabendo a resposta.

- Não! – Dohko fala por eles.

- Temos que avisar Athena e nos preparar para a batalha.

- Mu está certo! Ares não vai demorar a sair da toca! – Saga explica.

Todos concordam. Eles voltam pelo caminho que vieram.

**Quarto de Athena**

Saori estava sentada numa grande poltrona de vime na varanda do quarto.

Ela sente os cosmos de seus guerreiros no norte do mundo sendo abalados. – Oh não! – Ela pressente o pior.

**Castelo de Ares**

Megara informava ao Avatares sobre a recente conquista.

- Isso é ótimo! – Caspian mordia um pedaço de bolo. – Vamos transformar esses cavaleiros em ouro em pó! – Ele fala com a boca cheia e da um tapa no braço de Silas.

O Avatar da Morte nem se mexe.

Megara revira os olhos. – Apenas fiquem a postos. Quando os Generais voltarem, vocês partirão.

Ela se retira da sala e vai ate a sala do trono.

Ares estava sem camisa apenas com a parte de baixo de sua armadura divina. Ele observava o pedestal que segurava o resto de sua proteção.

- Eles estão avisados meu senhor!

- Bom! Muito bom! – O olhar dele desenha as formas da grande espada que completa a couraça a sua frente. – Quero ver o sangue de Athena escorrer por essa lamina! – Ele sorri.

A feiticeira se coloca ao lado dele. – E quando Layla voltará?

Um sorriso juvenil se abre no rosto dele. – Não se aflija Megara, estaremos reunidos para o jantar!

- Meu senhor, posso lhe falar?

- O que quer Megara? – Ele se senta pesadamente no trono.

- Layla é sua filha de sangue?

- Sim! A mãe dela era uma das minhas servas há tempos. Porque pergunta? – Ele parecia intrigado com a direção da conversa.

- E ela divide sua cama? – Megara pronunciava cada palavra com cuidado.

Ares ri com gosto. – Fofocas matriqueiras de vocês.

- Senhor? – Megara estava confusa.

- Não que não tenha pensado nisso. Afinal ela é uma mulher muito bonita e eu não sou o tipo paternal. Mas nunca aconteceu! Só não me importei o suficiente para desmentir os boatos que correm pelos corredores daqui. Eles me divertem! E incitam minha imaginação! – Ele arqueia a sobramcelha.

A feiticeira tinha uma expressão embaraçada. Ela era uma das que acreditavam que Ares e Layla eram amantes. E não media sua língua quando o assunto surgia com alguém.

- Agora se me dá licença.. tenho mais o que fazer! – Ele a enxota de la e tranca as portas.

Ele se vira para a armadura. Filha ou não, ela era atraente e ele a desejava. E havia roubado ocasionalmente alguns beijos. Ares sorri com a lembrança do gosto dos lábios de Layla correndo por sua boca.

**Entrada das Doze Casas**

Dohko e Mu entram na frente e sobem direto ao 13º templo. Saga ajuda Lay a caminhar e vai mais devagar.

- Saga! – Ela segura o braço dele antes de começar a subir as escadarias para Áries.

- O que foi? – Ele se vira para ela ouvindo novamente doçura em sua voz.

- Eles podem muito bem avisar Athena e os outros do que aconteceu. – Ela percebe a confusão nos olhos dele. – Vem comigo, quero lhe mostrar algo.

Saga não entendeu bem, mas a mulher o puxava para longe dali. Ele a seguiu intrigado.

Eles andaram ate a arena. O cenário ainda estava destruído pela batalha do dia anterior. Lay leva Saga ate o centro, na beira da cratera marcada no chão.

- Layla, o que quer? – Ele a encara.

Os olhos azuis estavam fixos nele e frios como as geleiras que acabaram de ver.

- Acho que lhe devo a verdade Saga de Gêmeos!

- Verdade!? – Ele recua sem perceber.

- Sobre quem eu sou e porque estou aqui! – Ela acende o cosmo ofensivamente. _"Se isso der certo.."_- Ela torce.

**Salão do Grande Mestre**

- Agora que ele tem o Selo não demorará a atacar! – Athena sentava.

- Ele vira até o Santuário. Temos que nos preparar! – Shion olhava para Dohko e Mu. – Avisem os outros! E peça a Saga para..

- Onde está Saga? – Athena nota a falta do cavaleiro.

O cosmo ofensivo interrompe o pensamento dele.

- Ares? – Mu estranha.

- Não! É .. – Dohko é interrompido por Athena.

- Layla! – Ela suspira as palavras cheias de pesar.

- Saga! – Shion nota a presença do cavaleiro próxima ao cosmo.

**Arena**

- Você é uma...

- Sim cavaleiro de Gêmeos! – Lay o fita um instante. Seus olhos se encontram e Saga consegue ver...

"_O universo!"_ – A paz toma conta de sua mente e ele abaixa a guarda.

O tempo parece desacelerar e seus olhares se perdem um no outro. Aquele segundo dura alguns minutos para suas mentes e corações.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos meneia a cabeça afirmativamente e fecha os olhos.

O cosmo dela acende. E pela primeira vez toda sua chama queima até o infinito. O cosmo dela ilumina a arena e o céu. O poder crescente abala o chão trincando o mármore surrado da arena.

Saga instintivamente acende seu cosmo. O brilho dourado contrasta com os lampejos cristalinos do cosmo da avatar. Mas antes que o cavaleiro possa reagir a energia da mulher o paralisa ainda mais.

- Adeus Saga! CHAVE DAS DIMENSOES! – Ela lança o golpe e a luz branca rasga mais ainda o chão de pedra.

Naquele segundo antes do golpe atingi-lo Saga vislumbra todo o poder daquela mulher. Mesmo se tivesse tido a chance de lutar, ele provavelmente teria dificuldades para vencê-la.

A luz emanada pela explosão de energia que atingiu o cavaleiro ofuscava por muitos metros.

Layla observa a poeira levantada se esvair com o vento. Ela cerra os lábios e um risco substitui a boca dela. As mãos fechadas com força fincam as unhas dela na palma da mao.

O chão onde Saga pisava está chamuscado e uma depressão circular tinha se formado, aumentando ainda mais a cratera da arena.

- SAGA!! – Aldebaran acabara de chegar a tempo de ver o golpe se dissipando e apenas partículas de cosmo do cavaleiro de Gêmeos planando pelo ar. – Ele está...

- Morto! – Layla fita sem emoção o cavaleiro de Touro. – Saia da minha frente ou irá se juntar a ele! – Ela ameaça.

Os olhos de Touro marejam e ele engasga com a emoção. Mas ele não ia falar mesmo se pudesse. – GRANDE CHIFRE!

A enorme cosmo energia dele brilha impulsionada por sua raiva e carinho pelo amigo que acabara de perder. O golpe se dirige certeiro em direção a Layla e explode.

As paredes da arena terminam por ruir. O estrondo levanta as pedras lascadas e racha toda a extensão das arquibancadas. A poeira alvoroça e a silhueta do cavaleiro de Touro aparece por entre a fumaça iluminada por seu cosmo.

O vento leva a cortina de fumaça.

- Ela sumiu!? – Aldebaran sabe que mesmo que o golpe tivesse a acertado ela não evaporaria assim.

**Castelo de Ares**

Atrás de portas fechadas, Ares terminava de montar sua armadura de volta ao suporte.

Uma luz branca toma conta do salão.

- Pronto! – Ela se limita a dizer.

- Seja bem vinda, querida filha! – O deus a abraça sem ser retribuído. – Vejo que me trouxe mais um presente! – Ele diz acariciando os cabelos e o rosto dela.

- Saga de Gêmeos está morto... – Lay parece cuspir as palavras. - ... pai!

Ares sorri com orgulho. – Essa é minha garota! Já estava ficando com saudades! – Ele segura o pescoço dela e pressiona os lábios contra a boca dela.

Layla sente o estômago virar sentindo a língua dele invadir a sua boca. Ela coloca as mãos no peito dele e o afasta de si.

- Se me dá licença, vou tomar um banho! – Ela sai sem esperar resposta.

Ares a observa. O caminhar felino dela enche sua mente de imagens obscenas.

O banquete dos guerreiros de Ares começou logo após a chegada da Avatar. A festa aguardava o retorno da mulher com a notícia do inicio da nova guerra.

O resto da noite foi uma festa com a presença do deus, avatares e generais. Um farto banquete regado a vinho, uma festa digna do próprio Dioniso.

Os principais guerreiros estavam sentados numa grande mesa retangular de carvalho rodeando o deus. A mesa principal estava posta sobre as escadarias e dali avistava-se todo o jardim do castelo que estava formigando de homens comemorando e confabulando seus estratagemas para o confronto que se seguiria.

- Onde será que a princesinha se enfiou? – Jiang entornando uma taça de vinho rosna para Megara e Ayisha.

- Acho que ela que ela vai fugir da festinha? – Ayisha debocha.

- Cuidado com o que desejam, senhoritas! – Marco se vira e entra na conversa.

- Não enche moleque! – Jia rosna.

- Ainda lambendo suas feridas Jiang? – Layla havia se aproximado sorrateiramente. Ela trajava uma regata branca de malha e calça jeans skinny preta com um coturno ate os joelhos, um bracelete no punho direito e uma gargantilha fina, ambos de couro preto. A sombra escura destacava os olhos azuis ainda mais.

- Querida Layla! Que bom que se juntou a nos! Estava com saudades! – Ares a abraçava.

Lay se vira para longe dos braços do deus e se senta ao lado de Ian.

- Agora meu exercito esta completo! – Ares levanta sua taça e clama para seu exercito. – Amanha a Terra cairá e o sangue de Athena tingirá nosso sucesso!

Todos se agitam ao som das palavras do deus e brindam efusivamente.

Ian nota o revirar de olhos de Layla. – Algo errado senhora?

Ela fita o General. – Acha mesmo que será fácil?

- E porque não seria? – Ares bate com a taça na mesa.

- Os cavaleiros de ouro são excelentes guerreiros! Ou acha que é a toa que Athena reina a Terra desde os tempos mitológicos, mesmo após sucessivas investidas dos deuses? – Ela se levanta lentamente e fixa o olhar em Ares. – Ou não se lembra do desenlace da sua ultima investida contra ela?

O deus joga a taça no chão com seu cosmo. – Meça suas palavras menina!

- Acho que a guerra começa agora! – Caspian cochicha com Silas, que não tira os olhos de seu prato. – Ninguém merece! – O avatar da Fome ri do desinteresse do amigo.

- Sua estadia no santuário de minha irmã parece ter afetado suas convicções minha cara! – Ares caminha em direção a Layla. – Se esquece que tenho o Selo?

- Se esquece que tem metade do Selo! – Layla ironiza.

Ares ri. – Athena não ousará usar a metade em seu poder. E quando nos chegarmos ela não terá chance!

- Parece ate que você está torcendo contra seu próprio pai Layla! – Megara afia a língua.

- Apenas aponto que não vencemos nada! – Ela fita o deus. – Voce fala como se esse embate já estivesse decidido! Deveria ter mais cuidado com seus louvores de vitória antes do tempo. – Lay se vira e sai em direção ao castelo.

- Crianças! – Ares resmunga. – Quando o sangue começar a escorrer ela sentira o calor da guerra ferver dentro de si! – O deus sorri. – Amanha minha era se inicia... mas hoje comemoraremos!

Os generais se dissipam em suas conversas. Logo todos estão envoltos em seus planos para a manha seguinte.

- Deveria ter cuidado com Layla meu senhor! – Megara se coloca ao lado do deus.

- E porque se importa tanto Feiticeira? – Ares fita o jardim abaixo.

- As palavras dela podem estar ao lado de seu coração!

O deus passa a mãos pelos cabelos azulados de Megara e fita os orbes dourados da mulher. – Se não medir as suas palavras seu coração pode acabar do lado de sua língua... cravados na minha lança! – Ele se levanta se adentra o castelo.

Em seu quarto Lay andava de um lado para outro se recriminando pelo afronto que havia feito. – Droga! Voce é burra Layla! Tanto tempo, tanto trabalho e voce quase joga tudo fora provocando ele assim! – Sua mente vislumbrava todo o percurso que havia a levado ate aquele momento. – Tenho que tomar cuidado!

- Com o que? – Ares estava encostado no batente da porta dela.

O susto gelou o coração de Layla, mas a Avatar disfarçou o maximo que pode. O deus poderia ter percebido, se não tivesse distraído com as formas da moça.

- Com os incompetentes que voce chama de exercito! – Lay assume uma postura irônica.

- Não são tão incompetentes assim! Afinal voce e os Avatares os liderarão bravamente! – Ares se coloca atrás dela e a envolve pela cintura. – desde que voltou não tivemos muito tempo juntos, não é!? – O deus acaricia os cabelos da mulher enquanto sussurra as palavras no ouvido dela. – O que acha de darmos um fundo de verdade aos rumores que correm sobre nos?

As mãos dele percorriam o corpo da avatar e a boca dele se aproximava rudemente dos lábios dela. surpreendendo o deus a mulher se vira e o encara, aproximando o corpo e o rosto perigosamente do dele. Layla entreabre os lábios e deposita um suave e imaginativo beijo sobre os lábios do deus.

- Tenho que me preparar para amanha!

- Mas...

Ares se cala ao sentir o corpo da mulher mais perto do seu. – O que acha de comemorarmos em grande estilo... amanha no santuario de Athena? – Layla sorri cinicamente ao lançar a idéia para o deus.

- No santuário de Athena? – Ele vislumbra a cena.

- Será a consumação de sua vitória, meu senhor!

Ares abraça Layla mais forte, e por um momento a avatar se preocupa. _"E se ele não aceitar?"_

- Amanha! – Ele fala esperançoso. – Será o final perfeito para minha consquista. – E depositanto um voluptuoso beijo na mulher o deus se retira dos aposentos e retorna para a festa.

Layla fecha a porta atrás de Ares e estremece ao pensar no toque dele. _"So mais um dia e isso tudo estará acabado! So mais um dia!"_

Seus pensamentos correm para as paradisíacas memórias daquele lugar. A tranqüilidade e beleza reconfortante do refugio de Athena. Ela fecha os olhos e sente o toque seguro e doce dele. _"Saga... me desculpe por... tudo!"_. uma lagrima solitária marca o rosto da avatar.

Layla permaneceu em seu quarto até o dia amanhecer contando as horas para aquilo tudo acabar.

--/--

nao acabou ainda... nao me matem, please!! hihihihihi...

inte

ps: sempre... obrigadao pelas reviews!! XD


	12. A Invasão

_Olá!!_

_Ikarus-sama: Esse Ares ta perigando que só ele!! uahuahuah... mto tempo enclausurado!! Quanto a Layla.. digamos que o Saga serviu bem aos propositos dela!! HHAUHAUAHUAUAHUAH... tentaiva de risada maligma!! beijao_

_Krika: a Layla mandou o Saga pra perto dos deuses!! Pancadaria... mode ON!! aproveite! beijo_

_Praj: oie amore!! o Zaefhe quase virou picole... mesmo com um carneirinho esquentando ele!! XD ... Layla e Saga... ai ai... acho q nem o Saga perdoa essa!!_

_Morgane: que bom q vc voltou!! acalme-se ... o ares é pervertido por natureza, mas é so boato... que eu saiba!! esse guerreiros invejosos do Ares q fofocam demais.. bjo_

**Capitulo 12 – A Invasão **

- NAAAAOOOOO!!

Aldebaran mal conseguia segurar Kanon.

O ex general marina chegou logo depois do golpe do cavaleiro. Ele sentiu a energia do irmão desaparecer.

- SAGA!! – Ele se ajoelha na cratera procurando uma fagulha do cosmo do irmão. O rosto transtornado derramava grossas lágrimas.

A armadura de Gêmeos montada logo a frente de Kanon chorava pelas mascaras ao lado do elmo.

Aldebaran observava o amigo com pesar. Touro se aproxima e toca o ombro dele. – Kanon, me desculpe.. se tivesse chegado aqui antes...

- NÃO! – Kanon se levanta e encara o cavaleiro. – Foi minha culpa! Eu confiei nela! Eu o fiz confiar nela! – As palavras se perdem entre a ofegante respiração dele.

Os cosmos dos cavaleiros se aproximam. Shion e Athena chegam a arena acompanhados pelos 11 cavaleiros de ouro.

- Kanon! – Athena se aproxima do homem. – Me desculpe, se não tivesse permitido que ela ficasse aqui, nada disso teria acontecido! – A deusa também esta emocionada.

Kanon a encara. Ele queria gritar, com ela e com Aldebaran e com os outros. Queria amaldiçoar Saga por não ter lutado. _"Porque ele não reagiu?"_. Mas ele permanece em silencio.

O pesar corria por todos os corações dos presentes. Mas não há nada que possa ser feito. A não ser vingar a morte do cavaleiro de Gêmeos na derrota de Ares.

"_Na derrota de Layla."_ – O cosmo de Kanon se eleva e chama pela armadura. A proteção dourada responde se iluminando e partindo. A armadura de Gêmeos veste o corpo do irmão de Saga, aceitando seu novo dono.

A elite dourada está completa de novo. Mas os corações fraturados não esquecerão Saga.

Athena reza pela alma do cavaleiro e reúne os cavaleiros no 13º templo para uma singela homenagem, apenas a que o tempo curto permite. A madrugada negra segue em uma vigília silenciosa e solitária dos guerreiros dourados em seus templos.

**Castelo de Ares**

A manha brilhava gloriosa. Assim como a vitória que Ares antecipava. Os Avatares lideravam os generais e os soldados em direção ao santuário.

Megara os acompanhara enquanto Ares permanecia sozinho ainda no castelo.

Seus passos ecoavam pelas amplas galerias. Ele não conseguia tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

**Entrada do Santuário**

Os soldados do santuário mal tinham recolocado o portão novo no lugar do que fora destruído há alguns dias e uma horda de inimigos surgiu no horizonte.

Uma energia clara destruiu a madeira e lançou os primeiros soldados para longe. Dezenas de inimigos se espalharam pelas terras de Athena, em direção a Vila e as doze casas.

No interior do santuário o relógio de fogo com os doze signos do zodíaco acende suas chamas, como uma imponente testemunha silenciosa do inicio da batalha.

**Casa de Áries**

Mu estava a postos. O sol da manha refletia nas curvas da armadura de Áries e o semblante do cavaleiro era serio.

Uma dúzia de inimigos encapuzados se colocou no começo das escadarias.

- É melhor sair daí lemuriano!

Mu reconhece a voz da mulher que o atacou em Svalbard. – Não me moverei! E vocês não irão passar por essa casa, guerreiros de Ares!

Uma luz vinho emana de um dos inimigos a frente. O manto é removido pela feiticeira e o cosmo dela se eleva. – Eu cuido dele! – As palavras saíram como pura satisfação da boca de Megara.

O restante concorda silenciosamente e todos se colocam a subir as escadarias.

Mu reage. – MURALHA DE CRISTAL!

Mas um cosmo dobra-se por entre os companheiros e eles somem da frente do cavaleiro.

Mu se lembra da manobra de Layla naquela noite em que ela chegou. – _"Ela está aqui!"_ – Agora que notou o movimento pode sentir o cosmo dela entre os invasores. Áries se vira esperando vê-los do outro lado da barreira, como aconteceu na luta com Layla.

- ASAS MALDITAS!

Mas o golpe de Megara o força a virar sua atenção na defesa já levantada. A energia dela explode sobre a parede exigindo que a concentração de Mu se firme somente na feiticeira.

As outras figuras adentram a casa de Áries e passam pelo corredor de lutas.

- Droga! – Mu lamenta o deslize.

- Já disse que lutará comigo Mu! – Megara se coloca frente a frente com ele. Os olhos dourados dela passeiam pelo corpo do cavaleiro. – Você é muito bonito Mu de Áries! Talvez não o mate! – Ela ri.

Mu recua e Megara aproveita.

- ASAS MALDITAS!

O golpe parece correr mais rápido que o anterior e Mu decide por se transportar. Como ele não tinha visto à feiticeira atacar da outra vez, não pode fazer melhor para se defender do golpe.

Ele se materializa passado o ataque e Megara já está em frente dele. Os dois trocam golpes físicos medindo forças.

Megara eh mais leve e ágil, mas Mu compensa com destreza. Ele com certeza tem mais experiência de luta do que ela e aproveita para analisar os movimentos.

Mu vê uma abertura e ataca. – EXTINCAO ESTELAR!!

A feiticeira recebe o impacto do golpe e é lançada contra uma das pilastras da entrada do templo de Áries. Os escombros do mármore caem sobre seu corpo.

O cavaleiro percebe o cosmo dela diminuindo e se dirige até ela. Mas há alguns metros dos escombros o corpo de Mu não mais o obedece.

- O que..? – Ele tenta se teletransportar, mas a energia vinho da feiticeira o segura com força.

As pedras amontoadas se mexem e Megara se levanta. Machucada, mas alerta. Ela se aproxima o cavaleiro. Ela podia não ser a melhor no combate físico, mas sabia das artes antigas e isso intensificava seu poder. Ela invoca palavras das antigas eras sem tirar os olhos dele.

– Bonito e forte! hum... vai ser muito útil para mim! ILUSÃO DOS CEUS!

Mu tenta levantar a defesa, mas o golpe dela chega antes. Ele sente o corpo eletrificar e a mente tilintar. Áries eleva o cosmo tentado afastar a magia de Megara, mas é difícil.

Ela usa planos além do cosmo para lutar. E contra feitiços o cosmo de Mu parece não funcionar.

- Não posso me render! – Mu tenta se desvencilhar da energia que o paralisa.

Megara sente a mente do cavaleiro lutando e se anima. Era essa a armadilha de seu golpe. Quanto mais ele lutasse, mas revelava de seus poderes e mais fraco se tornaria frente a seu poder.

Mas ele é forte e Megara aperta mais ainda a restrição. Ela tem que tirar a concentração dele. Um sorriso perverso se abre. A feiticeira desloca a energia do golpe e joga Mu no chão com toda força deixando o impacto do golpe explodir sobre as costas dele.

O cavaleiro sente o corpo pressionado contra o piso. Ele tenta se levantar, mas o máximo que consegue é virar o corpo e ficar com o peito para cima.

Megara se ajoelha sobre o corpo de Mu e segura as mãos dele ao lado dos ombros.

- Um belo escravo roxinho! – Megara murmura com graça.

Os orbes verdes dele percebem os olhos dourados dela brilharem. Mas o que desliga a concentração de Mu é o beijo que a inimiga lhe rouba.

Megara aproveita e lança outro golpe a queima roupa. – ILUSAO DOS CEUS!

O corpo de Mu é arrastado pelo corredor e acerta a lateral da casa. Duas pilastras se trincam e racham sobre o cavaleiro, desmoronando um bom pedaço do templo de Áries sobre ele.

A feiticeira espera sentir o cosmo dele sumindo. Entretanto percebe o ataque chegando.

– REVOLUÇAO ESTRELAR!!

Ela levanta um manto negro de pura magia que absorve o poder de Mu.

- Mas o que? – Mu não acredita que ela tenha conseguido se livrar.

- Você não entende ainda cavaleiro? Seus poderes não podem se equiparar com a magia negra que eu controlo. – Megara eleva seu poder e um vórtice negro se abre entre ela e o cavaleiro.

- Para uma bruxa você é uma boa guerreira! – Ele não deixa de admirar as qualidades dela em batalha.

Megara levanta o olhar do vórtice para o ariano. – Bruxa? – Ela desata a rir alto. – Faz anos que ninguém me chama assim! Vou adorar colocar uma coleira em você!

Mu cora com a sugestão dela. Não era o tipo de coisa que ele estava acostumado a ouvir e as palavras dela estavam lhe tirando a concentração. – _"É assim que ela age, atacando a personalidade do oponente!"_ – Ele se resigna a não prestar mais atenção no que ela diz.

Ela se cansa de esperar ele agir, sabe que o cavaleiro já deve ter percebido que ela estava tentando confundi-lo com palavras. Megara expande sua energia. – Não se esqueça que sirvo o deus da Guerra. Aprendi uma coisa ou outra com ele! ENERGIA NEGRA!!

Ela revela seu cosmo e o junta com as magias que mantinham o vortice. As pedras soltas pelos impactos voam em direção ao golpe sumindo dentro dele.

O cabelo de Mu flutua acompanhando o ar que se dirige ao golpe. – Está sugando tudo! – O cavaleiro percebe que está sugando o cosmo dele tambem. – Se não fizer nada acabarei dentro desse buraco!

Mu cerra os punhos. – Vou acabar com você bruxa! – Ele eleva seu cosmo e tenta segura-lo junto a si. – REVOLUCAO ESTRELAR!! – Ele lança com toda sua força.

Megara ri alto mais uma vez. – Péssima idéia cavaleiro! – Ela joga com o punho e toda a energia do golpe que sugava o que estava em volta se inverte.

- O que?

Tudo o que estava dentro do golpe de Megara volta-se contra Mu, inclusive seu próprio ataque.

O ataque é rápido e atinge o ariano em cheio. Ele é lançado para o alto e se choca contra a marquise da construção. E cai pesadamente contra o piso sofrendo o impacto dos escombros.

Mas Megara sabe que ele só está inconsciente. – Ayisha fez um bom trabalho esgotando a energia dele na batalha de ontem! – Ela pondera se deve exterminá-lo. Mas a idéia de poder transformá-lo em um escravo com o poder das sombras lhe é mais atraente. Ela ri.

- Mas não agora! Quando Athena morrer eu volto para lhe dobrar, Muzinho!

Mas sua alegria some ao sentir o cosmo dele se elevando.

- Voce ainda não me venceu bruxa! – A luz dourada se expande. – REDE DE CRISTAL!

O cosmo dele se une ao pó estrelar.

Megara olha em volta e não vê não. – Pobre coitado, não consegue nem desferir um último golpe direito! – Ela anda em direção a ele juntando sua magia com seu cosmo. Mas seu corpo se prende em algo. – O que é isso?

A feiticeira levanta a mão e é capturada pelos fios de cristal de Mu. Ela observa com mais cuidado e percebe a rede formada por toda sua volta. E não era só o corpo dela que estava imobilizado pelo golpe, mas seu poder negro.

- A Rede de Cristal é capaz de prende qualquer coisa que a toque. Ela pode prender corpos ou energia. E aparentemente pode prender sua magia! – Mu explica se aproximando.

- Mas como... não consigo usar meus poderes! – Megara tentava invocar magias, sem sucesso.

- Esse é seu fim bruxa! – Mu reúne suas forcas e prepara o ataque.

- Não pense que me derrotou, Muzinho! – Ela ainda concentrava algum cosmo. A feiticeira se incentivava na idéia de fazer aquele belo homem seu escravo. Motivos nada nobres, mas fortes o suficiente para não desistir.

- EXRINCAO ESTELAR!!

Mas antes do golpe atingi-la ela reage. – BRUMA MISTICA!

A névoa recobre Áries e Mu se sente desnorteado. Ver ela atacar com cosmo surpreende o cavaleiro.

Megara indefesa pela rede é atingida. As luzes do golpe consomem seu corpo, e ela desaparece por completo.

O golpe dela o atinge, lançando-o para dentro da casa com muita força. O cosmo de Mu se apaga. O sangue dele escorre por entre as pedras.

**Star Hill**

A sagrada montanha restringida ao mestre do santuário é escalada por um invasor coberto por um manto negro.

A inclinação negativa da rocha estava dificultando a subida, mas ele não iria desistir. sua missão ali iria decidir a vitória dessa guerra.

**Vila**

Nas ruas abertas do santuário os cavaleiros de prata e de bronze travavam suas batalhas contra os soldados inimigos.

Marin e Shina lideravam a defesa.

**Casa de Touro**

- Mu! – Aldebaran sentiu o cosmo do amigo diminuir. – Não acredito que ele foi derrotado! – O grande homem não termina seus pensamentos.

Uma horda de vultos aponta na entrada da casa de Touro.

Uma voz masculina ecoa. – Cara, ele é maior que você Zaefhe!

O general de Lança tem que levantar a cabeça para ver melhor todo o cavaleiro.

- Vocês não irão a lugar nenhum! – Aldebaran ameaça.

- Ora, não seja tolo grandão!! Somos maioria e você não é conhecido por impedir que sua casa seja ultrapassada! – Marco fala sarcástico.

As palavras ferem o coração do cavaleiro. Mas ele não demonstra. – Você com certeza não vai passar daqui! – Touro cruza os braços na frente do peito.

Marco coloca a mão no capuz para puxar o manto, mas um dos outros o impede.

- Marco? Deixa eu brincar? – A voz feminina surpreende com sua doçura. Ela é com certeza a mais baixa do grupo.

Marco olha os suplicantes olhos pelo manto da menina. – Você quer lutar com ele tampinha?

Ela sorri. – Quero! Ele é grande! – A pessoa sobre o manto se vira em direção a Aldebaran.

O cavaleiro de ouro pode vê-la sorrindo sob a sombra do manto em seu rosto. – _"Mas o que?"_

- Que seja! – Marco dá de ombros.

- Já disse que não vão passar! – Deba se movimenta bloqueando os outros que corriam.

- Não quer brincar comigo? – A pequena adversária faz uma careta. Ela puxa o manto e se revela.

Os olhos do cavaleiro se espantam ao ver a menina. – _"Ela não deve ter mais do que 10 anos!" – _Mas uma voz familiar invade sua mente.

- _"Não a subestime!"_

O aviso faz Deba se virar para um dos inimigos. – Layla?

- BRINQUE COMIGO! – Ani grita e Aldebaran se volta para ela.

Os outros seguem para a próxima casa.

O cavaleiro ia segui-los, mas um segundo olhar para a menina em sua frente e o aviso que recebera de Layla o faz parar.

- Qual é seu nome pequena?

O sorriso brota farto nos lábios dela. – Sou Ani, General de Machado!

Deba se assusta ao ouvir a estrela dela. – Machado? – Ele pergunta para ver se ouviu bem.

- É! – Ela tira o manto e o joga para o lado. Os cabelos dourados eram ondulados e estavam presos em duas chiquinhas de alturas diferentes. Os cabelos não batia além de seus ombros. O corpo sem curvas estava envolto por uma armadura simples, com peitoral curto e um saiote. Os olhos verdes complementavam um rosto infantil e angelical.

- Mas é apenas uma criança! – Deba balbucia.

O som da palavra fecha a expressão de Ani. – Não sou uma criança. Só porque gosto de brincar não significa que sou uma criança!

- Eu...

- Você é mau! – Ela emburra.

- Mas você é muito nova para estar envolvida em batalhas.

- Sou mais velha do que pareço. – A expressão dela era de desafio. – E mais forte do que você!

Deba não acredita no que ouve. Ele apenas vê uma menina de não mais de 10, 11 anos em sua frente. E o estarrecimento em seus olhos insitam Ani.

- Ta bom! Eu começo! MACHADO DESTRUIDOR!

Uma luz vinho emana da armadura dela e alguns pedaços se soltam formando um machado de dois gumes, quase do mesmo tamanho que ela. A arma flutua da frente do corpo de Ani guiada por seu cosmo.

O machado voa em direção a Deba. A postura defensiva do cavaleiro agüenta o golpe, mas o grande homem não esperava tamanha força do golpe dela e seu corpo é arrasta alguns metros.

- Nossa! Você é forte! – Ani esta boquiaberta. – Qualquer outro já teria perdido os braços. Que legal!! – Ela ri divertida. O machado se desfaz e retorna a fazer parte de sua armadura.

- Ani! Admito que subestimei o seu poder!

- Que bom! Quer dizer que agora vai brincar comigo? – Ela está esperançosa.

- Vou lutar com tudo o que tenho pequena! – Ele não conseguia entender como aquela doce criança estava nos domínios de ares. mas ela demonstrara uma froça além de sua estatura e o cavaleiro de Touro não ia se esquecer disso.

- Aiiiii.. que bom!! – Ani dá pulinhos de felicidade.

Aldebaran ainda não entende com ela pode ser uma general de Ares. Mas ele acreditava que estava prestes a descobrir.

- Se quer me enfrentar Ani de Machado, é o que acontecerá! Lute comigo! – Ele fala chamando a atenção da menina que ainda saltita.

Ani para de pular e o encara com raiva. – Não me de ordens! Não gosto...

- Se veio para lutar, então lute!

- Ta bom! – Ela estava mais amena. – Eu comecei, agora é a sua vez!

Eles se encaram um momento.

- GRANDE CHIFRE!! – Deba ataca.

O golpe atinge o pequeno corpo dela e a luz se expande. Quando a claridade volta ao normal Deba apenas vê o rastro de destruição que o golpe talhou no chão. Ele espera antes de pensar que havia acabado.

- Ai que legal!! – Ani sai de traz de uma pilastra. Intacta.

- Não é possível! – Touro arregala os olhos.

- Voce é forte, mas é tão lento quanto o Zaefhe!

- Lento? – Deba mal conseguia pensar.

- É, devagar quase parando. Quer ver? Isso sim é velocidade! – Ela eleva o cosmo.

Deba pode sentir a brutalidade e força que aquela menina é capaz. A energia sai do punho de Ani e corre até Touro. Ele fecha a defesa sobre o peito, mas Ani desvia o golpe e acerta a perna dele.

- Ponto! – Ela grita levantando os braços como uma líder de torcida.

O cavaleiro sente os músculos da perna oscilarem e o sangue quente escorrer por dentro da armadura. – Ela... quebrou minha perna? – Ele observa a proteção da perna sem uma rachadura. – _"O golpe dela penetrou pela armadura! Quanto poder!"_

Ele usa um pouco de cosmo para amenizar a dor e curar a fratura. – Não vou mais me segurar Ani de Machado! Você mostrou o seu poder e agora vou lhe mostrar o meu! GRANDE CHIFRE!!

O cosmo dourado brilha e o ataque esmagador expande todo o poder do cavaleiro. O chão treme e pequenas pedras se desprendem da parede. A sensação é de estar dentro de um terremoto.

Ani perde o equilíbrio com os tremores e o golpe atinge seu corpo. Ela é arremessada fortemente através de uma pilastra e atravessa mais umas 4 antes de cair no chão.

O mármore partido fica tingido com o sangue da general.

Aldebaran respira ofegante recuperando suas forças depois de despender tamanha energia.

Mas o barulho dos escombros se mexendo chamam a atenção dele.

- Não é possível que ela esteja..

Viva! Ani se levantava com dificuldade. Ela sai do meio dos escombros mancando e cai mais a frente de joelhos.

O rosto da menina se contorcia de dor. Ela chorava baixinho segurando o peito. Sua mao delicada limpava o rosto ensangüentado. – Você me machucou! – Ela falava entre soluços, quase perdendo a voz.

O coração de Aldebaran se parte ao ver a menina chorando. Ele se aproxima dela e se abaixa. – Eu não queria machucá-la! – Ele não sabe mais o que dizer.

- Pede desculpas! – Ela chora mais forte.

Deba leva o braço esquerdo a cabeça da menina. Ele acaricia seus cabelos tenramente. – Me descul...

Ani se levanta bruscamente. Com uma mao ela segura o braço esquerdo dele e com a outra ela aperta o pescoço do grande homem. A força dela é descomunal. O cavaleiro de Touro fica imobilizado pelo agarre da menina.

Ele ajoelhado, ainda é um pouco mais alto que ela. Ele tenta se desvencilhar da menina, mas a força dela tira o ar de seus pulmões.

- Agora é minha vez de novo! – Ela aperta mais as mãos e o bracelete esquerdo da armadura de ouro trinca sobre os dedos dela.

O cavaleiro sente o calor da mão dela se aproximar de seu braço e seu punho fraturar. Ele queima seu cosmo tentado afastar a menina se si. Mas Ani reage aumentando seu cosmo e sua força.

Ela faz um bico. E o machado se forma de novo, agora atrás de Ani. A arma voa e contorna Aldebaran acertando-o nas costas. A lâmina se mantem cravada na armadura dourada. – Eu falei que é a minha vez!

A energia dela é pura brutalidade.

Ela concentra o golpe na mão que segura o pescoço do cavaleiro. - OLHOS DE ANJO!

O cavaleiro não ia ser ataca gratuitamente. – GRANDE CHIFRE! – Deba consegue lançar um contra ataque, segundos antes de o golpe dela explodir contra seu rosto.

Eles são lançados em direções opostas. Ani é jogada na entrada de Touro e cai desfalecida nas escadarias.

Aldebaran choca-se contra a parede lateral do fundo do templo e cai de costas afundando ainda mais o machado em sua carne. O sangue do grande homem jorra. – Que poder! – Ele balbucia antes de perder os sentidos.

--/--

duas casas por cap senao isso aqui vai durar pra sempre... espero q gostem!!

beijaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooo


	13. Vingança Dourada

_Olá!! Mais alguem ai quer ferias!! Ç.Ç_

_Krika: Pior que os gemeos nem começaram a sofrer!! uahauhauhau.. quanto a Megara, os poderes de magia dela sao diferentes o sufiente pra apertar o carneirinho!! Lay.. pra Star Hill?? acho q nao!! olha, te digo a verdade, tb nao gosto do Marco - doideira neh, afinal fui eu q criei ele - acho!! - mas essa do Deba doeu de escrever!! beijao Krika!! XD espero que o encontro LayXKanon seja de seu agrado!!_

_Ikarus: Esse povinho ta motivado!! afinal eles lutam por amor a Guerra!! vivo? olha deixa eu ver aqui com meus botoes... acho que é menos provavel do que parece!! se depender de mim... nem Athena vai sobrar!! uhauahuahauha _

_tapao_

_Ares: Ai... q foi?_

_Cá: Sai do teclado!_

_Ares: Mas..._

_Ca: sai! e vai la pegar minha Coca!!_

_Ares: sai de fininho recamando como o Rabugento_

_Ca: beijao Ikarus_

**Capitulo 13 – Vingança Dourada**

Ainda nas escadarias a horda de Ares sente o choque dos cosmos de Touro e Machado.

- Caramba! – Zaefhe para e olha para baixo ate o templo. – A tampinha detonou o cavaleiro! – Ele está boquiaberto.

- Ani é uma formidável guerreira! – Finli defende.

- Era! – Ian corrige.

Finli olha para Zaefhe que dá de ombros.

- Querem calar a boca e andar logo? – Ayisha estava impaciente.

Para Caspian os generais eram uma diversão a parte. Sempre discutindo e planejando contra eles mesmos. O avatar se diverte com cada alfinetada entre os guerreiros. – Vamos meninas! Vocês podem tricotar depois.

Podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas os generais não iam discutir com o avatar. Eles seguem prontamente.

Logo eles avistam a próxima casa. A entrada do templo está deserta.

- Layla matou o cavaleiro de Gêmeos! Teremos nossa passagem livre por essa casa. – Eric pensa alto.

Mas um cosmo dourado se revela. Todos param a metros da entrada.

– Quem... – Caspian ia perguntar.

- Pouco me importo com vocês! Mas ela não vai a lugar nenhum! – O cavaleiro de Gêmeos se mostra. Mesmo com o manto cobrindo seu corpo, ele aponta para Layla diretamente. – Serei seu oponente e está casa será seu túmulo traidora. – Kanon cospe as palavras.

- Vai se ferrar! – Eric arma o golpe, mas Layla segura seu braço.

- Sigam! – Ela ordena secamente.

Kanon dá passagem aos invasores pouco se importando por eles estarem passando por Gêmeos.

- Lavarei a morte de meu irmão com seu sangue! – Ele estava cheio de ódio e desprezo.

Layla retira o manto. Sua expressão é fria e seus olhos não estão em Kanon, mas alem dele.

Sua armadura está ainda mais brilhante. Ela fita o cavaleiro. – Vocês podem ser gêmeos, mas você ainda sim fica muito diferente de Saga mesmo com a armadura dele

- CALA ESSA BOCA!! Não ouse pronunciar o nome de meu irmão com essa sua boca imunda! – Ele cerra os punhos e avança alguns passos. – A armadura de Gêmeos é minha agora e será a única testemunha de sua morte!

- Derrotei seu irmão Kanon! O que o faz pensar que não derrotarei você também!? – A voz gélida não combina com o olhar suave dela.

- Não sei o que você fez a ele para que ele não resistisse, mas não funcionará em mim! Sei quem você é! E o que pode fazer! – Ele estava à beira dos gritos.

- Sabe mesmo? – Ela experimenta um meio sorriso.

Kanon sente a ironia. – O que quer dizer?

- Oras, quando cheguei nessa santuário àquela noite você foi o primeiro a me oferecer uma recepção calorosa, não lembra?

O coração de Kanon dói ao se lembrar disso. Mas não mais que sua cabeça.

- Nunca se perguntou por que foi tão fácil gostar de mim?

O cavaleiro não estava entendendo nada. – Chega! – Ele lança uma rajada de cosmo.

Layla segura à energia com as mãos e a faz desaparecer fechando os dedos.

- C-como? – Ele gagueja de indignação.

- O que se lembra daquela noite? De quando chegou ao santuário quando retornou do reino de Poseidon?

- O que? – Ele começa a relembrar.

- Chegamos juntos? Não se lembra? – Ela o fita indiferente. – Deixa que eu ajudo! – Ela estala os dedos.

Kanon sente sua mente latejar com a dor.

_-- FLASH BACK – _

_A lua alta no céu esbanjava as luzes de Arthemis. O céu límpido brilhava estrelado numa bela noite de verão. A brisa fresca espalhava os pequenos pedaços de madeira e ferro dos portões do santuário, que estavam agora, em frangalhos._

_Os guardas imobilizados no chão, desmaiados, mas não mortos. O vulto estava parado no centro dos soldados derrotados. Seu cosmo emanando levemente se comunicava com alguém. _

_O invasor avança para dentro do santuário._

_- Onde pensa que vai? – A voz masculina atrás de si a faz parar._

_Ela se vira e admira o homem de cabelos azuis parado em posição de batalha entre os soldados caídos. Ela retira o manto._

_- Ora, ora, uma moça! – Kanon não abandona a posição defensiva só por ver que o invasor era na verdade invasora. – Me desculpe, não pode ir entrando assim! É falta de educação._

_- Kanon, ex general marina. Irmão do cavaleiro de Gêmeos! – Ela pondera um minuto._

_- Como sou famoso! Está certa. E quem seria você!?_

_Ela ri. – Sou Layla, Avatar da Guerra. _

_- Olha, me desculpe interroper seus planos, mas você não vai a lugar nenhum! – Ele não estava mais brincando._

_- Não há nada que se desculpar! Na verdade Kanon, sua interrupção não podia ter ocorrido em uma hora mais oportuna. – Os olhos azuis dela brilham._

_Kanon tenta elevar a defesa, mas o golpe já o havia atingido. Ele luta contra a mente da moça que percorre a sua, mas não consegue afastá-la. Os pensamentos dele são controlados e ela lhe comanda a ser não mais do que ele já é, um otimista._

_Otimista em relação a ela quando se encontrarem de novo! _

_E que ele não se limitasse a isso! Que defendesse a idéia mesmo que significasse ir contra o próprio irmão._

_A mente de Kanon tenta lutar, em vão. _

_Logo aquele encontro seria esquecido. Mas não a idéia que ela colocou ali. Ele deveria confiar nela e fazer com que os outros confiassem também._

_Kanon desmaia._

_Layla coloca o manto e retoma seu caminho._

_Alguns segundos depois o invasor se encaminha para as doze casas._

_-- FIM FLASH BACK --_

Ele conseguia se lembra de tudo agora. – Sua maldita! Você me usou! – Ele se lembra das palavras que usou para convencer o irmão que ela merecia uma segunda chance. Que merecia a confiança deles. Dele. – MALDITA! Você me paga!!

Ele eleva o cosmo. Seu rosto transtornado pela raiva que machuca seu coração. Kanon concentra seu cosmo e a aura dourada envolve seu corpo. – EXPLOSAO GALATICA!

Uma galáxia ilusória se cria em frente aos olhos de Layla. E em um movimento na velocidade da luz o braço direito do geminiano empurra o ataque contra ela. Vários planetas concentram a energia do golpe e explodem sobre a Avatar.

Layla cruza os braços em frente ao rosto levantando sua defesa. Ela segura o impacto do golpe sem ao menos sair do lugar. Ela abaixa a guarda e o cosmo dourado do golpe de Kanon some com o movimento das mãos dela.

- Como? – Kanon não se conforma.

- Já disse que não tem chance contra mim... Gêmeos! – Ela não parece convencer usando a designação da armadura dele. – Alem de Avatar da Guerra de Ares, sou filha dele.

- Filha? – O cavaleiro compreende como ela podia se curar. – Você é uma...

- Semi deusa! – Ela se lembrava das mesmas palavras pronunciadas por Saga na noite anterior. – Minha mãe era uma mortal, mas Ares é meu pai!

Kanon observa a moça, estupefato.

- Entendeu agora por que seu irmão não teve chance contra mim? Por que você não terá como me vencer?

Kanon dá de ombros. – Você é muito arrogante! Já enfrentamos DEUSES e vencemos! – Ele enfatiza a palavra. – Você pode ter sangue divino, mas não passa de mais uma adversária presunçosa!

Layla pela primeira vez demonstra alguma emoção. Seus olhos mostram duvida.

"_Droga! Ele não vai desistir! Não tem outro jeito vou ter que lutar."_

- Sinceramente não sei por que Saga não lutou contra você! Só posso imaginar os tipos de artifício que usou contra ele! Mas eu vou lutar! E você vai morrer! – Ele acende o cosmo.

- Está bem cavaleiro! – Ela se posiciona. – _"Saga, seu irmão é muito tolo ou muito corajoso! Deve ter orgulho dele!"_ – Lay sorri.

Kanon parte para cima de Layla. Ele desfere socos com cosmo e chutes velozmente. Layla se defende e ataca ao mesmo tempo.

O cavaleiro concentra o cosmo no punho e se acerta um soco nas costelas de Layla causando uma rachadura no peitoral da armadura dela. Ela sente o impacto e arqueja para se distanciar dele. Kanon aproveita.

- OUTRA DIMENSAO! – Ele dispara mirando a parte fraturada da couraça dela.

O golpe acerta o alvo e empurra a avatar contra uma parede da entrada da casa. Ela se choca com força. A rachadura na armadura dela aumenta. Um filete de sangue escorre.

Layla se levanta com a mão direita cruzada sobre o peito apoiando as costelas atingidas. – Nada mal! – Ela endireita o corpo.

Kanon percebe que ela usa cosmo para curar o ferimento. Mais do que isso. O sangue dela é absorvido pelo dano da armadura e o pequeno estrago some diante dos olhos dele.

Layla sorri. – Entendeu agora Kanon? Essa é minha vantagem sobre os deuses que vocês enfrentaram no passado. Eu fui treinada para combates como uma amazona. Tenho habilidades de batalha e a proteção da própria estrela da Guerra! Meu corpo tem a capacidade de se regenerar e quando meu sangue banha essa armadura ela se recompõe e se torna mais forte.

- Não me interessa se você é uma semideusa ou uma deusa Layla! Nós, os cavaleiros de Athena somos os cavaleiros da esperança. Enquanto a chama da minha vida queimar, eu não desistirei. E pode ter certeza de que ela queimará até o infinito para acabar com você!

O cosmo ardente do cavaleiro se eleva. A energia dourada se expande por seu corpo iluminado a construção a sua volta.

Layla acende o cosmo. Seu cosmo perolado brilha contrastando com o de Kanon. Ela cerra os punhos. – Não queria ter que fazer isso, mas você não me deixa outra escolha! FENDA DO TEMPO!!

A luz branca cintila e ofusca a visão de Kanon e o ataque da Avatar acerta o cavaleiro. Ele é lançado no ar e cai contra o chão.

Lay apenas o observa. E ele logo se levanta.

- Muito impressionante! – Ela nota que ele sofreu apenas alguns corte leves no braço e na testa.

Kanon não responde. Ele eleva o cosmo e corre em direção a ela. – TRIANGULO DE OURO!

Três esferas de luz saem das mãos dele e formam um triangulo. O ar se rompe numa dimensão e o golpe começa a puxar Layla para seu interior.

O grego reforça seu poder e intensifica o ataque. A avatar demonstra alguma dificuldade em se segurar no lugar.

- UNIVERSO INFINITO! – Ficando sem opções de defesa, ela arrisca explodir um golpe contra o outro.

Kanon passa o controle do golpe para uma mão e avança mais alguns passos. A energia se acumula, mas os dois mantêm suas posições equivalentes. Mas num movimento sorrateiro o geminiano joga o golpe dele para um lado e ele corre pelo outro e o ataque dela explode longe dali.

Layla ainda concentrada no golpe não consegue se desviar de Kanon que surge em sua frente.

- OUTRA DIMENSAO! – Ele estica o braço direito e ataca.

Os dois golpes dele explodem simultaneamente ao lado da moça. O corpo da avatar é arrastado e ela cai nas escadarias da entrada.

Kanon cai de joelhos exausto.

- Controlar dois ataques ao mesmo tempo é muito difícil Kanon. Essa manobra tirou muito de você! – Ela já estava de pé e as marcas nas botas e ombreiras da armadura dela estavam sumindo.

- Você tirou muito de mim! – Ele tenta se levantar.

Layla não podia identificar se ele estava chorando de dor ou raiva.

- Saga... irmão! Logo me juntarei a você!

- O que? – Os olhos azuis se fixam no cavaleiro.

Kanon levanta e mais uma vez seu cosmo brilha. Mais forte do que nunca a luz dourada faz Lay recuar um passo.

- EXPLOSAO GALACTICA! – O golpe dele vem muito mais forte do que o último.

Lay salta tentado se desviar, mas o golpe explode sob ela e o corpo dela é empurrado para o alto.

- Agora! VOO A GALAXIA! – Kanon salta e segura o corpo da avatar em pleno ar. Ele passa os braços pelos ombros dela, imobilizando-a.

Layla pode sentir as intenções de Kanon. Ele não iria continuar mais aquela luta. Iria queimar os dois, levando a vida dele para tirar a sua.

"_Se eu não fizer nada ele vai se matar!" _– Lay considera suas opções numa fração de segundos.

O cosmo dele queimava implodindo a energia dela.

Layla se concentra e remaneja seu cosmo. – Boa tentativa Kanon! Mas você esgotou suas forças a toa! – Ela se liberta dos braços dele e se vira, encarando-o. A Avatar estende a mão e toca o peito do cavaleiro. **(n/a: eles tão voando ainda... affi...)**

Kanon tenta segurar o braço dela de novo, mas é tarde.

- CHAVE DAS DIMENSOES! – O cosmo dela brilha além do sétimo sentido. A luz branca desvela o infinito universo diante dos olhos dele. A imensidão engole o cosmo e o corpo do cavaleiro.

Lay perde a consciência exausta e cai de volta a terra. Seu corpo queima como uma estrela e ela se choca com o teto da casa de Gêmeos com tudo, estilhaçando boa parte da construção.

Kanon ainda nos céus vê os caminhos do universo se fecharem sobre o corpo dele e se sente lançado para longe dali. Antes de desfalecer ele sente o cosmo do irmão. – Saga! – o cosmo dele some dali com a visão do rosto do cavaleiro de gêmeos.

**Casa de Áries**

O deus da guerra se revela no santuário. Ele olha em volta sentindo a batalha dos soldados na vila e a dificuldade dos cavaleiros mais baixos em conter sua horda. Quantidade versus qualidade tinha suas vantagens.

Ele cruza os braços atrás de si. A esfera azul escondida sob sua armadura dourada e rubra. As largas ombreiras desciam em pontas, como asas até o chão. O elmo em estilo romano, e o grande escudo na mão esquerda. A espada embainhada completava a imagem.

O deus olha para as doze casas. Ele sente os generais e os avatares rasgando os cosmos dos cavaleiros da justiça. Ares procura pelo cosmo de Layla e o encontra muito fraco na terceira casa. Desmaiada mas não morta. Ele sorri.

- Muito bom! – Ele inicia sua subida calmamente.

**Star Hill**

No meio da subida o invasor sente os cosmos se queimando na batalha na casa de Gêmeos.

Ele observa a chama do terceiro símbolo se extinguindo.

O cosmo dele brilha se comunicando com alguém.

No topo da montanha uma luz brilha vinda dos céus.

**Salão do Grande Mestre**

- Ares! – Athena sente a proximidade do irmão. – Shion, ele está aqui no santuário!

O alarme na voz dela preocupa o grande mestre. – Athena, o Selo!

Ele pode sentir a energia da outra metade fluindo com o cosmo do deus invasor.

- Traga o Selo aqui Shion! E prepare minha armadura!

O grande mestre assente e sai em direção a Star Hill.

**Casa de Câncer**

- Mas que droga! – Ian para a subida para ver o rastro de luz descender dos céus e destruir o teto da casa abaixo.

- Idiota! – Jiang sorria. – Perdeu sua vida numa batalha contra um cavaleiro! – Ela via as inúmeras possibilidades que a morte de Layla lhe trazia.

- Não seja ridícula Jiang! – Silas retrucava. – Layla não esta morta!

Marco olhava intrigado o avatar. – Acho que é a primeira vez que o ouço falar qualquer coisa!

Silas fita o general.

- Se não calar a boca e continuar andando, vai ser a ultima! – Caspian decifra o olhar do outro para Marco.

Lança engole seco e se coloca em movimento.

As escadas terminam e eles avistam a casa. Andando agora eles adentram o templo em silencio.

Todos olham as paredes cheias de crânios intrigados.

- Por Ares, o homem que cuida dessa casa é um cavaleiro de Athena? – Zaefhe toca em um dos rostos cravados na parede. – Pois poderia ser muito bem um de nós.

Finli era o único que sorria visivelmente satisfeito.

Uma risada ecoa por Câncer. – Então são vocês os guerreiros de Ares? Mas que lixo!

- Mascara da Morte de Câncer! – Adaga apresenta o cavaleiro com orgulho.

- E como você sabe meu nome, general? – MM não estava nem um pouco contente por ter perdido a chance de pronunciar seu próprio nome.

- Sou um estudioso de grandes guerreiros! E pessoalmente, sou um fã de seus métodos Mascara! – Era incrível, mas Finli estava feliz por estar ali.

- Baba ovo! – Eric revirava os olhos.

- Já que as mocinhas estão se entrosando, será que podemos acabar logo com isso? – Caspian estava impaciente com a tagarelice.

O general de adaga fitava MM. – Vocês sigam em frente! Eu quero a honra desse combate!

- Maluco! – MM murmura. – Se quer ir para o inferno, lhe concederei o favor! Mas seus amigos o seguirão! – Ele acende o cosmo.

- Olha só, o macumbeiro do santuário tem uma língua afiada! – Jiang cutuca.

MM se vira para ela. – Devo admitir que vou adorar completar minha coleção com a sua cabeça!

O cosmo de Finli começa a elevar, chamando a atenção do cavaleiro. No tempo em que Mascara se vira para encará-lo, os outros guerreiros passam por ele.

- Eu lutarei com você! Sou Finli, General de Adaga.

- Vai se arrepender por ter ficado! – Ele se concentra no adversário.

Os olhos amarelos contrastando com os cabelos azuis claros dele dão um toque exótico ao general. Ele nutre um sorriso e não tira os olhos de MM.

- Me diga uma coisa cavaleiro de Câncer, porque voltou a servir a deusa Athena? – Finli parecia interessado.

MM dá de ombros. – Não tinha nada melhor pra fazer!

Finli praticamente pede um autografo do cavaleiro naquela hora. Ele era tudo o que lera e ouvira. – Está bem Câncer! Essa será uma luta interessante!

MM eleva seu cosmo e se coloca frente à Finli.

O general inicia o combate. Fin concentra cosmo nas mãos e soca o ar deslocando sua energia contra Mascara. O golpe dele além do impacto é afiado. As colunas de mármore no caminho são talhadas pela energia.

MM faz uma careta e segura o golpe com as mãos. – Patético! – Ele fecha o punho dissipando a energia.

Finli não parece decepcionado, ao contrario ele admira o feito.

- Você tem um parafuso a menos ai dentro? – MM bate na cabeça.

- Me desculpe, estudei seus feitos durante anos! Não menti quando disse que sou seu fã.

Aquele papo de fã estava dando nos nervos de MM. Ele sabia que o general se referia aos atos nada louváveis que ele havia cometido no passado. E aquilo o estava incomodando. - Bom saber que me admira. Prometo que guardo um lugar especial para você na minha parede.

Pela primeira vez desde que entrara em Câncer, Fin para de sorrir. – Está pensado que vai me derrotar?

MM apenas meneia a cabeça.

- tsc tsc... Não entendeu, não é Câncer!? Eu o estudei durante muito tempo! Sei todos seus movimentos. Não tem como você me vencer!

Foi à vez de MM rir. – Vou arrancar sua cabeça como o inseto que você é! – Ele eleva o cosmo e parte contra Finli.

Adaga recua alguns passos escapando dos socos de MM. Mas o cavaleiro continua a atacar e acerta um chute no ombro de Finli. O general perde o equilíbrio e cai de joelhos.

MM prepara um soco com cosmo para desferir de cima para baixo no pescoço do general, mas Finli levanta o ataque ao mesmo tempo. O punho fechado de MM é seguro pela mão esquerda de Finli. E o general tenta socar com a mão livre, mas MM a segura com a sua mão esquerda.

A posição frente a frente mostra a técnica em espelho. Eles ficam segurando e tentado terminar o golpe mimeticamente.

Queimando o cosmo Finli vê uma abertura. Com maior altura e peso do que o cavaleiro fin, força os braços em direção ao chão fazendo com que MM tenha que dar um passo para se reequilibrar.

Adaga aproveita e convoca sua arma. – LAMINAS RELUZENTES!

Seu cosmo brilha em pontos e dezenas de adagas se formam em volta dele e apontam contra MM. As adagas voam contra o cavaleiro, que tem que soltar a mão esquerda que segurava o punho de Finli.

MM desvia das laminas, mas o soco de Fin acerta seu peito. Ele é afastado alguns passos.

- Truquezinho barato! – – MM reclama. Ele eleva o cosmo e fita o general com ironia. – Vamos ver o quanto estudou! ONDAS DO INFERNO!

MM queima seu cosmo ao infinito e concentra-o na ponta do dedo indicador. A energia em espiral toma conta do espaço entre os oponentes. Finli tenta levantar a defesa, mas não consegue. A energia do cosmo dele suga o general.

Finli sente a cabeça pesada. Ele abre os olhos e percebe que não esta mais no santuário.

- Bem vindo ao Yomotsu, rato de biblioteca! – Câncer desdenha.

Adaga olha em volta. – É muito mais interessante do que os livros!

- O que? – MM não entende aquele entusiasmo.

- Sempre quis ver a entrada para o mundo dos mortos!

- Pelo amor de Athena, qual é o seu problema? – O.o

Finli aproveita a distração e corre contra MM. Um soco afiado corta o chão da montanha, rasgando o braço do cavaleiro. O general não para de atacar. Os dois trocam socos.

O italiano segura o braço de Finli e com uma virada de corpo o arremessa para mais perto da entrada do monte.

Fin cai no chão rolando, mas se apóia numa pedra e levanta. – LAMINAS RELUZENTES!

- Idiota, não sabe que um golpe não funciona duas vezes com um cavaleiro! **(n/a: cara, até que demorou pra alguém dizer isso...)**

Finli se limita a sorrir. As adagas correm cortando o ar daquela dimensão, mas somem diante dos olhos de MM.

- Para onde elas foram?

Mal as palavras saem e as laminas cortam o chão sob os pés do cavaleiro, atacando de baixo. Ele desvia de algumas, mas a maioria acerta seu corpo. Elas riscam a armadura e a pele dele. – Maldito!

- E ainda tem mais! – Finli eleva se cosmo e lança outra onda de laminas.

MM ataca com cosmo as laminas que o seguem, mas o general continua mandando mais e mais ataques, um atrás do outro.

Uma das ondas de ataque surge por trás do cavaleiro e ele fica cercado de adagas. Elas pairam um instante no ar e se lançam contra ele ao mesmo tempo.

- Já chega! – MM explode seu cosmo destruindo as laminas. Mas ele perde uma.

A adaga se crava nas costas do cavaleiro, na altura do pulmão esquerdo. MM cospe sangue e cai sobre um joelho.

Finli se aproxima correndo dele e arma mais um ataque. Mas antes do general poder pronunciar seu ataque MM se levanta e choca o corpo com o do general. O cavaleiro segura o ombro e a perna de Finli e o levanta sobre sua cabeça.

MM sente a lamina queimar dentro de seu corpo. Ele reúne suas forcas e lança o adversário no ar. – ONDAS DO INFERNO!! – Ele cai de joelhos e leva as mãos à adaga cravada em suas costas tentando remove-la.

O golpe atinge Fin no ar e o lança direto contra a boca do Yomotsu. Mas o general se segura numa rocha a centímetros de cair no portal para o Mekai. – Ainda não acabou! – Ele se levanta com dificuldade. – SABEDORIA MORTAL!

MM ainda no chão mal consegue desviar. Ele arma sua defesa e espera o impacto.

Finli mantêm o golpe explodindo, mas o cavaleiro consegue segura-lo. MM se levanta e empurra o golpe andando em direção ao general.

- Vai morrer com seu próprio ataque, IDIOTA!

- O que?

MM queima o cosmo e empurra o golpe de Fin sobre ele, impulsionando com sua energia. O general tenta segurar o impacto em vão. O ataque explode seu corpo e ele cai em direção ao Yomotsu.

- Traça de livros! – MM se vangloria. Mas suas costas doem e ele cai em frente ao Yomotsu.

Mesmo caindo o general não havia desistido da luta. Ele lança um ultimo golpe. – Um formidável oponente... – São os últimos pensamentos de Finli.

Uma energia vinho sobe da entrada do monte e uma adaga de cosmo se lança contra o coração do cavaleiro.

- Desgraçado! – MM não consegue é atingido e cai para trás. A lâmina perfura a armadura, mas por causa dela não atravessa o corpo do canceriano.

O cosmo do general fica a adaga mais no peito de MM, antes de desaparecer por completo.

A lâmina pára de brilhar, mas está presa entre as costelas do cavaleiro que arqueja de dor no chão. – Filho da ...

**Casa de Touro**

O deus da Guerra terminava de subir o lance de escadarias e se defronta com as ruínas da entrada do templo de Touro.

O corpo da pequena general estava estirado no mármore da escada. Ares observa Ani. – Mas que desperdício hein pequena? Achei que podia fazer melhor que isso! – O tom dele era algo entre desgostoso e divertido.

Mais a frente ele vê o cavaleiro de ouro entre os escombros e o machado de Ani fincado em suas costas. O sangue do grande homem tinge o chão a sua volta.

Ele encosta a mão na bainha da espada e pensa em matar o cavaleiro desacordado a seu lado.

"_Que se apressar"_ – A voz feminina estava irritada.

- Layla, Layla... – Ele balança a cabeça. Ares recolhe a mão da espada e continua andando. Sua atenção se prende a sétima casa.


	14. Força e Morte

*bola de feno*

apesar de não prometer nada.. peço perdão a quem quer que possa ainda querer ler!! hehehehehe... ainda adoro essa historia e tenho planos de um dia terminá-la. Tenho alguns capítulos ainda, mas havia prometido a mim mesma que não ia publicar nada até terminar de escrever tudo... pois bem.. não terminei. Mas me deu uma vontade incontrolavel de voltar pra esse mundo de novo... Um dia quem sabe! To precisando encontrar minha musa!!! heheheheh

Krika - saudades dos papos de review!! quem sabe retomamos?? bjo

Ikarus - espero que consiga transmitir o espirito de porrada que tinha em mente!!! hehehehehehe.... Liz X Layla.... ´magina? hhehehe.... bjo

**só pra situar: os generais e avatares estão nas doze casas... a luta agora tá em Leão. Ares e a Layla estao subindo um pouco atras dos guerreiros... enquanto isso algo acontece em Star Hill.**

**Capitulo 14 – Força e Morte**

- Pra onde ele foi? – Marco inquire sobre o sumiço do cosmo de Finli.

- O cavaleiro deve tê-lo mandado para o Yomotsu! – Zaefhe responde.

- Pelo menos aquele nerd conseguiu eliminar o cavaleiro! – Eric nota que o cosmo de MM não voltou à casa de Câncer.

- PAREM ONDE ESTAO! – A imponente voz do cavaleiro de Leão ordena.

- Entendo porque Layla demorou por aqui! Só te homem bonito nesse lugar! – O comentário de Ayisha vira cabeças em sua direção. – O que? – Ela se faz de desentendida.

Caspian ri do cutucão que Eric dá nela. – Pelo visto, não vai ser voce que vai lutar com ele!

- Então esse é o leão dourado! – Zaefhe dá um passo à frente. – Soube que é um dos mais fortes cavaleiros de ouro.

- Ótimo! Mais um a cair em nossa vitória! – Marco vangloria. – Logo se juntará a seus amigos leão! – Ele eleva o cosmo e ataca Aiolia.

O cavaleiro desvia, mas logo a espada de Ian corta o ar em frente a ele. Aiolia se vira, desviando do ataque e lança socos de cosmo contra os dois generais.

- Deixa ele comigo! – Zaefhe pula a frente e soca o chão. O golpe estremece o piso e abre uma fenda, fazendo Aiolia pular para não cair nela.

Nisso os outros generais passam pelo cavaleiro e seguem pelo corredor.

- Eu serei seu adversário Leão! Vamos ver quem tem os punhos mais fortes! – Clava se posiciona e eleva o cosmo.

– CAPSULA DO PODER!

Ele lança o golpe prontamente e pegando Zaefhe de surpresa. O manto do general se rasga por completo, mas o grande homem consegue agüentar a força dos punhos do Leão.

A armadura negra dele se assemelha a de gladiadores. O peitoral comprido e a tornozeleras tem entalhes em forma de espinhos. As ombreiras curtas são pontudas. – Voce é muito rápido garoto! Só não forte o suficiente. IMPACTO CENTENARIO!

O punho de Zaefhe se acende com o cosmo vinho e ele lança o golpe contra o cavaleiro. O rastro de luz é facilmente visto por Aiolia, que desvia.

- Chama isso de golpe? É quase como olhar uma lesma se movendo!

Mas Zaefhe o fita sorrindo e aponta para trás do cavaleiro. Aiolia sente o deslocamento das pedras e ouve o mármore ruir. Zaefhe atacou as pilastras ao redor de Aiolia e agora elas desmoronam sob o cavaleiro trazendo uma grande parte das paredes e do teto da entrada da casa de Leão com elas.

Aiolia tenta desviar, mas as pedras caem por todos os lados. Ele eleva seu cosmo e explode um golpe contra os escombros, transformando os grandes pedaços de mármore em poeira.

- Ataque covarde! So podia ser um subordinado de Ares! – Aiolia limpa o pó de seus ombros. – Isso é um golpe de verdade. RELAMPAGO DE PLASMA!

Os estalos da energia elétrica se concentrando surgem por todo lugar. O cosmo do leonino se carrega e ele dispara a rajada de energia.

Zaefhe sente os pêlos dos braços arrepiarem ao contato com a eletricidade no ar. Os relâmpagos cortam o ar.

O general invoca sua arma e a clava se coloca em frente ao corpo dele. A arma atrai para si a eletricidade diminuindo consideravelmente a intensidade do golpe. O restante da energia que atinge o general e apenas faísca seu elmo, lançando-o ao chão.

O cabelo em corte moicano de Zaefhe está um pouco chamuscado. Mas a voz grossa dele ecoa numa risada. **(n/a: ooohhh povo feliz esse....)** – Só deu pra arrepiar!!!

- O que? – Aiolia levanta a defesa.

- Garoto magricela! Seus rainhos não podem me ferir!

Zaefhe envolve sua clava com cosmo. A arma voa contra Aiolia, acertando-lha no rosto. O impacto o faz girar sobre os calcanhares e ele cai sobre um joelho de costas para Zaefhe.

O general aproveita e ordena sua arma a continuar o ataque. A clava se choca contra as ombreira e as costas de Aiolia varias vezes.

- Vou fazer patê de gato! – Zaefhe ri com gosto.

O leonino tenta se desviar dos ataques da clava, mas a arma flutua atrás dele seguindo seus movimentos e atacando-o enquanto gira no ar.

A paciência do cavaleiro se esgota. Ele se levanta e encara o general. – Vamos ver o que pode fazer sem o seu brinquedinho! – O cosmo dourado brilha diminuindo a velocidade da clava.

- Mas como...

- CAPSULA DO PODER! – O leonino concentra todo o ataque na arma de Zaefhe. A clava absorve o ataque e o metal se esquenta.

Aiolia se aproxima da arma e a segura com a mão direita. Zaefhe tenta chamá-la para si, mas a clava esta pesada e a força de Aiolia a impede de se mover.

- Agora não vai mais poder se esconder atrás disso! – O cavaleiro aperta a clava e o metal trinca entre seus dedos. O agarre de Aiolia destroça a arma.

- Seu cavaleirozinho maldito! Eu gostava dessa arma!!!! – Zaefhe explode seu cosmo. – Vou quebrar seus ossos!

Clava corre em direção ao cavaleiro e com um salto se coloca atrás dele. – ABRAÇO ESMAGADOR! – Zaefhe coloca seus braços ao redor de Aiolia e aperta o corpo do cavaleiro com toda força.

Leão tenta se soltar, mas cada movimento parece apertar mais ainda os músculos do general.

- Quanto mais se mexer mas a pressão o esmagará. Não a como escapar desse golpe! – Zaefhe eleva seu cosmo.

"_Mas que droga!! Não consigo me mexer!"_ – Aiolia estava começando a ter dificulade para respirar. Mas ele tem uma idéia. O cosmo dourado aumenta e o leonino se concentra, diminuindo os movimentos do corpo.

- Já desitiu cavaleiro? – Ele sente Aiolia cessando de se mexer.

- INVOKE! – O cosmo dourado expande e inúmeras orbes douradas flutuam pelo ar.

A luz surpreende Zaefhe, mas o general não larga o cavaleiro. – Belas cores! Elas enfeitarão seu tumulo. – Ele aperta ainda mais.

Aiolia sente a armadura dourada trincar e os ossos luxarem com a pressão. – DRIVE! – A palavra sai em um sussurro.

Os orbes dourados se voltam contra o grande general. Zaefhe fecha os olhos e quando os abre de novo as luzes sumiram.

- Chega dessa brincadeira. – Ele estava nervoso. – SUPREMA FORÇA! – O abraço adquire sua potencia máxima.

Os braços de Aiolia doem e as costelas trincam. Ele reúne seu poder e ataca com um ultimo esforço.

- Esse é o seu fim general de Clava! BURST!

A pele de Zaefhe começa a se iluminar de dentro para fora.

- O que está acontecendo? – O general sente seu corpo queimar onde as luzes aparecem. Os orbes de fótons explodem simultaneamente e estraçalham o general.

O cavaleiro por estar muito perto de Zaefhe também recebe uma quantidade de seu prorpio golpe. Aiolia é lançando para a frente com o deslocamento da energia que detonou dentro de Clava. Ele recebe uma parte do próprio golpe e as costas da armadura dourada estão em frangalhos, assim como as ombreiras.

Aiolia cai desmaiado no centro do corredor de lutas.

**Casa de Gêmeos**

Lay estava escorada em uma pilastra com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ela observava o relógio de fogo, mas seus pensamentos estavam mais acima. Alem das doze casas.

- Pensando em mim? – A voz de Ares roubou-lhe o ar. Ela teve que se controlar para não responder algo que se arrependesse.

- Está atrasado! Eles estão quase em Virgem! – Ela ia seguindo o corredor de lutas, mas o braço do deus a segurou, envolvendo-a pela cintura.

- Foi aqui que voce e... – Ele pausa pensando na palavra. - ... entreteu o cavaleiro de Gemeos?

Layla não conseguiu conter-se. Ela virou empurrando o deus de perto. E acertou-lhe um tapa no rosto.

A expressão no rosto de Ares se altera completamente. Ele a encara com ódio e a empurra contra a parede, prensando o corpo dela com o seu. – Desde que começou essa missão aqui no santuário, voce tem estado muito mal criada menina! Tem sido uma filha muito desobediente! – Ele aproxima o rosto do dela.

Ela engole a seco tentando pensar em algo para dizer que conserte sua ação. – Voce me mandou faze-los confiar em mim! E agora quer dar uma de pai ciumento?

- Voce gostou?

Lay arregala os olhos. Ele não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquilo. – O-o q-que?

- Voce gostou de sentir ele?

As palavras somem da boca e da mente de Lay.

As formas de Ares se alteram. Seus cabelos anelados se alongam e assumem a cor azul. Os olhos azuis claros se moldam nos de..

- ... Saga! – Lay agora não acredita no que vê. Ares tinha se transformado nele.

- Porque se gostou... podemos repetir! – Ele segura o pescoço dela e puxa-a para si. A boca dele toma a dela.

A voz era a mesma. A imagem também. Mas o cheiro e o toque... o beijo é pesado e agressivo. As mãos ávidas do deus percorrem o corpo dela sem nenhuma delicadeza. Ele força o corpo mais e mais contra o dela.

A imagem do cavaleiro a sua frente e as ações do deus tiram os movimentos de Lay. Mas, graças a Zeus, Athena.... a Buda.

- O cosmo de Shaka! – Ela acorda e empurra Ares, que já esta com suas feições 'originais'. – Chega de brincadeiras! – Ela se controla para manter a voz firme e para não derramar lagrimas na frente dele.

- Quando isso terminar Layla, lhe mostrarei uma brincadeira nova! – Ele sorri pervamente.

Ela o fita com receio. Mas não diz nada.

O deus concentra seu cosmo na sexta casa.

**Casa de Virgem**

As ondas de impacto do cosmo de Aiolia percorrem as escadarias ate os guerreiros.

O cosmo exausto do cavaleiro de Leão diminui.

- Pelo menos o idiota do Zaefhe acabou com ele. – Marco notava que o cosmo do general tinha sumido por completo.

- Essa é a casa de Virgem. Dizem que o cavaleiro que mora aqui é o homem mais próximo de deus. – Ayisha parecia se assustar com as próprias palavras.

A nota da general fez os outros pararem a alguns degraus do fim. A tensão era clara entre eles.

- As meninas querem umas férias? – Caspian azucrinava os outros.

- Andem logo! - A voz de Silas saiu como um gélido vento nórdico.

- Por Ares... como você está tagarela hoje! – Caspian fala jocoso. Afinal não era sempre que Silas falava duas frases em um único dia.

O olhar negro se Silas impõe silencio aos outros.

Os invasores se entre olham e se encaminham para dentro do templo. Silas os deixa passar e vira a cabeça para o inicio daquelas escadarias. Ele envia uma mensagem e recebe sua resposta afirmativa. O avatar segue atrás dos outros.

Os guerreiros de Ares caminham lentamente para o interior do templo.

Caspian se coloca ao lado de Silas. Ele bate no ombro do outro. - Ahh.. qual é!? O mudo enfrentando o cego??? não é todo dia que se vê isso!!! – Ele ri com gosto. Mas nenhum dos outros se atreve a imita-lo.

Silas, como sempre se limita a olhá-lo. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa teria sido decapitada bem ali. Caspian era o único que falava assim com Silas e saia ileso.

- Admita! Sua vida ia ser um saco sem mim! – Caspian pisca para Silas.

A cosmo energia do cavaleiro se manifesta vindo do interior da casa. Os corredores se iluminam e ofusca a visão dos invasores. As paredes se torcem sobre si mesmas e somem. Mandalas e imagens como de afrescos indianos se formam no espaço ao redor deles.

Uma das mandalas se preenche de cosmo e voa em direção aos guerreiros. Silas vê o caminho do golpes, mas nada faz para avisar. O ataque acerta Caspian em cheio e o arremessa mais a frente. Os olhos rubis de Silas brilham com um sorriso.

O colega se levanta. – Sacanagem!

Silas dá de ombros, impassível.

- Vocês já foram longe demais! Não permitirei que sujem esse santuário com suas presenças desvirtuosas mais nem um segundo! – A voz em eco ressoa pelo templo de Virgem.

Os generais atacavam as imagens que se multiplicavam. Mas novas surgiam e continuavam atacando-os.

- Mas que droga! Assim não sairemos daqui nunca!

- Ayisha tem razão! Temos que destruir essa ilusão! Ou não conseguiremos encontrar a saída. – Eric, assim como os outros estava com dificuldades de se localizar. As ilusões planavam no ar e os atacavam por todas as direções.

Silas permanecia imóvel. Ele fecha os olhos e puxa a foice. A lâmina emite uma luz fosca e a conexão é feita.

O cosmo do deus da guerra flui por entre os templos e chega até a sexta casa.

Shaka tenta impedir, mas a armadura do avatar, assim como sua arma, intensifica o poder do deus. E há algo mais.

"_Layla está ajudando a ampliar o alcance do cosmo de Ares!"_ – Ele podia senti-la dentro do santuário. Ilesa.

A mente do cavaleiro se desloca para a arena, onde ele pôde sentir as fagulhas do cosmo de Saga desaparecer. E há algum tempo, quando sentiu o cosmo de Kanon sumir. Ele pode ver a avatar traindo os gêmeos, como traiu todos no santuário. Sua calma se esvai em pedaços.

O cosmo do deus envolve o virginiano mais. Ares diminui a concentração do cavaleiro envolvendo com imagens dos acontecimentos que fraturaram o santuário nos últimos dias.

- Agora! Vão! – Silas ordena.

As paredes ressurgem entre piscadas do cosmo de Shaka. O corredor e a saída podem ser vistos pelos guerreiros.

Shaka percebe a movimentação em sua casa. – KAHN! – Ele invoca sua defesa e o cosmo de Ares é repelido.

- Droga! Não vai dar! – Marco percebe que o cosmo de Shaka se libertou e agora se concentra totalmente neles.

O golpe do cavaleiro corre em direção aos invasores. Silas pára de correr e se vira para encarar a energia que se aproxima.

Ele simplesmente estende os braços e bloqueia o cosmo.

Os outros seguem para fora de Virgem

- Muito interessante! Se seu deus não tivesse interferido vocês não teriam passado por mim! Voce deveria ter corrido como os outros!

O avatar se aproxima. E fita o cavaleiro. - Sou Silas, Avatar da Morte! Sua morte Shaka de Virgem! – Ele anuncia sem cerimônia.

- Avatar da Morte! Dizem que você controla o toque da morte com maestria.

- Dizem que você é o homem mais próximo de deus!

Eles se encaram.

- Pois quando acabar com você, estará mais próximo ainda de seu deus. – Silas acende seu cosmo e o chão a sua volta começa a trincar conforme a energia dele se expande. – TEMPO FINAL!

O golpe dele tem uma luz fosca amarelada e segue contra Shaka em ondas de intervalos irregulares.

- KAHN! – O cavaleiro ergue a defesa.

O cosmo pálido de Silas envolve a cúpula ao redor de Shaka e se choca com a barreira sem parar. A energia dourada do cavaleiro começa a perder seu brilho e esmorecer.

Shaka sente o poder do avatar. – _"O poder dele... tudo o que ele toca... morre!"_

O mármore do piso e das pilastras escurecia e esfarelava com o toque do vento energizado pelo cosmo de Silas.

Silas sorri mantendo o golpe em volta de Shaka. – Meu poder retira a vida de tudo o que toca! Inclusive seu cosmo cavaleiro!

Shaka sente a estrutura da redoma ao seu redor perder a resistência em cada toque do cosmo do Avatar. A energia de Silas se intensificava a cada onda que se aproximava e tocava cosmo dourado.

Shaka sente o poder do inimigo se intensificar. – _"Se continuar assim vou acabar sendo derrotado."_- A surpresa que seus pensamentos lhe causaram não o impediu de armar o contra ataque.

Virgem movimenta as mãos formando uma concha e criando uma bola de energia. Uma luz intensa emanava por entre os dedos dele. Ele se coloca de pé e seu cosmo se propaga brilhante pelo corredor de lutas. O mármore do chão surrado pelo cosmo corrosivo de Silas reflete o poder do indiano.

Os olhos negros do inimigo hesitam diante da luz dourada, mas o cosmo pálido não tremula.

- SEI SAN SARA! - Os braços do cavaleiro se abrem e vários feixes de luz se propagam dispersando o golpe do Avatar, atingindo-o logo em seguida.

A força do golpe envolve o avatar da morte e ele sente seu corpo ser imobilizado. O ataque se completa e Silas se vê lançado violentamente em outra dimensão.

- Os seis mundos são os lugares para onde você é enviado conforme suas obras neste mundo. E por tantos pecados que você tem cairá num desses mundos por toda a eternidade. – A voz de Shaka soava longe e Silas sentia cada vez mais envolto naquele poder.

Shaka já começava a se virar para sair de seu templo quando sente algo o atingi-lo com força. Seu corpo é jogado para trás bruscamente.

- Quanta arrogância! Isso foi uma tentativa de me mandar para o inferno Cavaleiro?

Shaka , que ainda estava caído, se vira para ver o Avatar se aproximando lentamente. Sua armadura em tons de um amarelo pálido parecia uma ossada, um esqueleto externo recobrindo todo o corpo de Silas. Apenas uma rachadura no ombro esquerdo denunciava o ataque que acabara de receber.

- Como... – Shaka estava abismado pelo retorno do Avatar.

O cosmo de Silas se propagava pelo chão corroendo e esmiuçado todo o mármore. – Eu sou o Avatar da morte! Nenhum mundo dos mortos não pode me aprisionar. – A expansão da energia do inimigo era esmagadora. Silas percebe o espanto que sua presença causa no cavaleiro e se aproveita disso.

– TEMPO FINAL!

Shaka sentiu o cosmo de Silas vibrar. O golpe do avatar veio no momento certo, atingindo o virginiano sem chance de defesa.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – Shaka sente seu corpo queimar. Ele olha para sua armadura e percebe que onde o cosmo do Avatar a toca, o metal dourado se escurece e trinca devido à corrosão.

- Seu corpo vai virar pó juntamente com essa ridícula armadura. – Enquanto Silas fala, ele concentra sua energia em torno do cavaleiro de Virgem., intensificando mais ainda o golpe. A luz que emana do cosmo ofensivo deixa o ambiente com um aspecto doente. O ataque envolve o cavaleiro e o derruba no chão com toda força, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Sabendo que ninguém poderia sobreviver ao seu golpe Silas se vira e começa a caminhar em direção a saída do templo.

Uma energia gigantesca se eleva a suas costas. A luz dourada tilinta o ar e Silas sente o ataque se aproximando. Mas a velocidade o surpreende e o Avatar só tem a chance de se virar e usar os próprios braços para se proteger do golpe.

A ferocidade do golpe empurra o homem, deixando os rastros de seus pés marcados no chão. Ainda de pé, mas um pouco distante de onde estava, Silas olha em volta e percebe que o cosmo que sentia se propagava ainda mais.

- Seu golpe é terrível.

- Shaka? Como você sobreviveu? – Agora era a vez de Silas parecer abismado com a visão do cavaleiro a sua frente.

- Você deveria saber que um mesmo golpe nunca pode ser lançado contra um cavaleiro duas vezes.

- Ora seu... – A fúria faz os olhos negros de Silas brilharem. Ele pode visualizar Shaka andando em sua direção.

Shaka tinha ferimentos no rosto e nos braços. Sua armadura dourada em muitas partes estava danificada, entretanto brilhava mais intensamente do que antes. Virgem pára de andar e concentra seu cosmo. Num movimento rápido retira seu rosário da palma da mão direita fazendo-o tilintar entre seus dedos.

- Agora é minha vez. RENDIÇÃO DIVINA! – Uma imensa aura rosa envolve Shaka e logo começa a se abrir em pétalas formando uma grande flor de lótus.

Silas tenta balancear o cosmo vivido de Shaka, mas seu cosmo lhe falta e ele não consegue balancear sua defesa. A luz que sai das mãos de Shaka acerta o avatar jogando-o longe. O corpo de Silas bate contra a parede lateral da casa de virgem destruindo-a por completo.

Virgem permanece parado, impassível. Ele sabia que seu golpe não havia atingido o avatar completamente.

O cosmo do avatar se expande esfarelando os destroços ao redor e chegando sorrateiramente ate o cavaleiro . Após alguns instantes, ele se levanta parecendo não ter sido afetado, mas Shaka pode perceber um leve tremor em sua convicção. A 'ossada-armadura' tinha se trincado no peitoral e no punho esquerdo.

Silas sorri. O mostrar de dentes que ele teimava em segurar era o mais estranho sorriso que Shaka já havia visto. Algo tão simples não combinava com o rosto dele. Com o rosto da morte.

- Isso é brincadeira de criança. – Silas fala pausadamente e num tom de voz sinistro. – Vou lhe mostrar o que é sofrimento. – O cosmo do avatar começa a emanar por entre a ossada da armadura, como o fogo fato que emana dos cemitérios nas noites mais sombrias.

Shaka sente o ar rasgar atrás de si. Ele se vira em tempo de ver a foice de Silas se lançar sobre ele. O virginiano desvia, mas a foice toca seu braço de leve, o suficiente para sentir seu sangue correr por seu fio. A lamina curva se crava no chão entre os dois oponentes.

Shaka encara Silas. O rosto do avatar por entre a estranha energia que se propagava dele parecia um cadáver. O cheiro da morte exalava e o cosmo de Silas se tornava cada vez mais denso.

- Esse é o poder dele! – Shaka constata a intensidade do ataque.

- FANTASMAS DO PASSADO!

Shaka é atingido por uma imensa nevoa densa. Seu corpo parece comprimido por aquela nuvem e seus sentidos são suprimidos pelo cheiro acido que agora parecia exalar de seu próprio corpo. Tudo pareceu mudar diante de seus olhos. Imagens do passado voltam a sua mente como se fosse o presente.

A mente de Virgem pode ver o momento de sua primeira morte. Quando sua alma, pela primeira vez esteve no mundo e o deixou. Toda a dor da perda, o medo, o último suspiro e o frio. Ele viu o que Silas era. A morte que caminha por entre o tempo dos homens. Viu todas as outras mortes sucessivamente. Sentiu tudo o que o corpo perde e o medo de uma alma jovem diante do desconhecido que o leva a escuridão.

Doenças pelo seu corpo. A agonia de uma espada atravessando seu peito. O fogo ardendo em sua pele. A respiração falhando e a terrível sensação do sufocamento. Shaka cai de joelhos no chão diante de tão terríveis revivências. Ele sente que seu corpo morria um pouco com cada morte que revivia. Cada morte de seu corpo no passado tirava um pedaço de sua vida no presente.

- Padeça com cada morte que sofreu em todas suas vidas até que não reste mais nada em você além do fim. – Silas via o cavaleiro agonizar no chão.

O fétido poder do avatar se alastrava. Dentro da mente do cavaleiro as imagens se multiplicando e as sensações aumentando. Shaka sentia que seu fim estava próximo, seu corpo estava perdendo a força vital a cada momento. Logo não restaria nada.

Os sons lhe sumiram, e por um instante ele não sentiu nada. Ao longe, Virgem ouviu um voz conhecida lhe chamar.

- _Shaka... Shaka...Shaka, não precisa temer a morte. Ela não é o fim. Somente uma transformação. – _A voz de Buda soou em sua mente e Shaka conseguiu controlar sua dor. Flashes começaram a surgir e ele pode ver que de cada morte advinha um nascimento e uma nova elevação.

Silas observava o sofrimento do outro quando para sua surpresa uma aura dourada começou a rodear o corpo do cavaleiro sobrepujando seu golpe. E num estrondo toda a energia do golpe do Avatar foi engolida pelo cosmo dourado de Shaka.

Silas olha para Shaka que começava a se mexer.

– Devo admitir que o subestimei avatar da morte. - Shaka se levantava com dificuldade. Seus braços tremiam ao se apoiarem no chão para sustentar seu corpo. – Mas não posso permitir que prossiga... – Ao ficar de pé, Virgem titubeou sentindo o quanto seu corpo estava debilitado. - Nem que para isso tenha que dar a minha vida, vou acabar com você de uma vez. Conhecerá agora a maior sabedoria de Shaka de Virgem! TESOURO DO CÉU!

Vários círculos dourados começaram a se ampliar pelo ambiente e Silas constata que os olhos do cavaleiro de Virgem estavam abertos. As pupilas azuis daqueles homem guardavam o conhecimento e o poder de séculos.

Logo todo o local começou a se transformar e símbolos indianos. As imagens budistas ornavam todo o templo. O avatar da morte sente seu corpo todo adormecer.

- O Tesouro do Céu une ataque e defesa num só golpe.

O avatar tenta se libertar do cosmo dourado que o envolve, inutilmente.

- Agora Silas você perderá seus cinco sentidos. – Shaka olhava diretamente nos olhos do avatar. – Agora que meu golpe foi lançado, não há modo de escapar da morte. Um a um vou retirar seus sentidos, e vou começar pelo tato.

Silas sente seu corpo se torcer e perde a sensibilidade de sua pele. O avatar da morte olha para o cavaleiro e continuava parado a sua frente.

- Não se preocupe, acabarei com seu sofrimento de forma rápida. – Com um movimento de sua mão, Silas sente a energia de Shaka golpeá-lo novamente. Agora tanto seu olfato quanto seu paladar haviam desaparecido.

- _"Eu não consigo mais falar. O poder dele é realmente incrível. O homem mais próximo de deus... é aquele que viveu mais de mil vidas entre os homens. Seu poder pode ser divino, mas sua fúria é ... mortal!"_– Silas olha para Shaka e parece satisfeito. Ele sabe que quanto mais o homem a sua frente propagar seu cosmo, mais cedo amorte lhe tocará novamente.

- PRIVAÇÃO DOS SENTIDOS! - Com mais um movimento de seu rosário, Virgem concentra todo seu cosmo. O corpo do avatar sofre perdendo agora a visão e a audição. E em segundos de um agonizante silêncio, Silas continua de pé até que um poderoso feixe de luz cai diretamente sobre ele.

Finalmente, a tranqüilidade reinou no imenso templo de Virgem. Shaka observa por alguns instantes o corpo inerte do avatar. Um faiscar no canto dos olhos chama a atenção do indiano. Ele se vira em direção ao lampejo e vê a foice do avatar crava no chão. A lamina sugava todo o cosmo do cavaleiro.

A respiração do cavaleiro era irregular. Não agüentando mais o peso de seu próprio corpo, Shaka desaba de joelhos no chão. Seu corpo inteiro começa a sangrar, já que Virgem não controlava mais o fluxo de seu sangue para impedir as hemorragias. O liquido vermelho seguia os vincos no chão em direção a foice, cada vez mais embebida de seu sangue.

Tudo começa a escurecer diante de seus olhos e somente o baque surdo da colisão de seu corpo contra o chão ecoou pelo templo.

**Star Hill**

O invasor chega a beirada da montanha, exausto. Suas roupas talhadas pelas pedras afiadas da subida e suas mãos sangrando.

Ele se ajoelha tomando ar para se recuperar do esforço.

O cosmo do Grande Mestre se aproxima pelo caminho a frente.

"_Droga!"_ – Ele observa o relógio de fogo ao longe. A chama azul da sexta casa acabara de se extinguir.


End file.
